Light The Dark
by aninkyuelf
Summary: Kyuhyun orang paling sinis, sombong dan keras kepala di dunia. Siwon orang yang baik, lembut dan rajin menolong. Bisakah Siwon merubah sifat Kyuhyun yang begitu gelap dengan cahaya yang dimilikinya?
1. Chapter 1

Light The Dark

Judul : Light The Dark

Author : aninkyuelf / aninsj13.

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Choi Siwon.

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Drama.

**Warning : Yaoi, Typos, OOC.**

Pairing : WonKyu.

Ratting : PG15

**Disc : Kyuhyun punya saya. Siwon punya saya. Iya deh iya, mereka milik kita bersama. Tapi Cerita FF ini asli punya saja. Tidak sedikitpun plagiat atau nyontek. Saya enggak suka nyonyek FF tapi kadang nyontek saat ulangan.**

Sumarry : Kyuhyun orang paling sinis, sombong dan keras kepala di dunia. Siwon orang yang baik, lembut dan rajin menolong. Bisakah Siwon merubah sifat Kyuhyun yang begitu gelap dengan cahaya yang dimilikinya?

.

.

**Chapter 1**

**Kyuhyun POV **

Panas! Padahal AC café ini sudah menyala tapi tetap saja rasanya gerah. Majalah pembohong! Katanya café ini café nyaman yang menenangkan. Bah! Apanya yang nyaman dan menenangkan. Sudah berisik, panas, ramai pula.

Aku menyedot Es Caramel Tea-ku dengan malas-malasan. Kata majalah sialan itu, teh caramel disini rasanya menyegarkan dan manis. Segar sih, sampai-sampai gigiku jadi nyilu. Manis sih, saking manisnya aku harus ke rumah sakit setelah ini karena terkena diabetes.

"Chagi, lihat! Langit sangat cerah ya" suara penuh nada manja terdengar dari seorang yeoja berseragam pramugari di meja tepat di samping mejaku sambil bergelanyut di lengan namja di sampingnya.

Iya, yeoja centil langit memang cerah. Mataku jadi sakit menatap langit yang disinari matahari norak. Tidak kan kau menyadari kesilauannya yang keterlaluan centil?

"Ne chagi. Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita ke taman? Kau kan baru pulang dari Shanghai jadi pasti sangat merindukan kencan bersamaku" ajak namjachingu yeoja pramugari.

Taman? Kalian mau melakukan apa disana? Makan angin? Please deh! Tidak bisakah kalian mencari tempat kencan yang lebih masuk akal? Lagipula aku tak yakin yeoja pramugari itu tidak bermain api dengan penumpang pesawatnya. Aku bahkan berani bertaruh 5 dolar.

"Jjinja? Aku sudah tak sabar kencan denganmu" jawab sang yeoja semangat. Alah! Paling Cuma semangat palsu. Pasti di dalam hatinya dia berteriak ingin cepat lepas dari namja itu.

Tunggu, kenapa aku peduli tentang apa yag dilakukan pasangan bodoh itu? Aissh! Pasti karena suasana mengerikan di café ini sampai-sampai membuat otak cemerlangku jadi melenceng. Lebih baik aku melanjutkan buku yang sudah setengah kubaca. Sebuah buku dengan judul 'Setan dalam Hati Manusia'. Awalnya buku ini lumayan menarik. Tapi setelah sampai halaman 135 aku merasa bosan. Kenapa sih tak ada buku yang bisa membuatku tertarik untuk membacanya sampai akhir. Semua buku yang pernah kubaca paling hebat membuatku bertahan hanya sampai halaman 203.

Aku mendengus kesal sambil menutup buku bersampul merah tua itu. Cih! Benar-benar menggelikan. Aku kembali menatap sekeliling mencoba mencari objek menarik. Tapi lagi-lagi hasilnya nihil. Semua yang ada di dunia –kecuali game- hanyalah sampah. Mengerikan mengingat aku harus berbagi dunia dengan sampah-sampah itu.

"Per..permisi…" sebuah suara –cicitan- seseorang di dekatku membuatku menoleh.

Aku menaikkan alisku tanda bingung. Ada apa gerangan yang membuat 2 yeoja tak kukenal mendatangi mejaku. Seorang yeoja berambut panjang terurai terlihat menundukkan kepalanya seolah malu. Bisa kulihat semburat merah di wajahnya. Seorang lagi adalah yeoja tomboy yang memandangku angkuh.

"Begini, temanku menganggap kau tampan dan dia ingin berkenalan denganmu" yeoja tomboy itu berkata saat aku tak mengatakan apapun. Cih! Sok berkuasa sekali dia di depanku. Sudah pakaiannya norak, sok keren pula. Ckckck dia perlu disekolahkan di sekolah bernama 'tata krama'.

"Amber! Kenapa kau mengatakannya terlalu detail" yeoja berambut panjang itu mencubit lengan temannya yang tomboy.

"Aissh! Aku kan sudah membantumu Crystal. Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih" protes si tomboy.

Crystal –yeoja berambut panjang- menatapku malu-malu "Annyeonghaseo, Crystal imnida, aku…"

"Aku tidak berminat" jawabku malas. Aku sedang tidak butuh 2 orang baru perusak hariku.

"M..mwo?" Crystal terlihat akan menangis. Aigo dasar yeoja. Merepotkan dan cengeng.

"Yak!" Amber –si tomboy- menatapku marah "Apa kau gila?"

"Aku waras. Karena itu aku tidak berminat pada kalian" jawabku sambil menyedot es teh–kelebihan gula-ku tanpa memandang mereka.

"Mi..mianhae…" aku bahkan bisa mendengarkan Crystal sedikit terisak. Tuh kan cengeng.

"Kenapa kau yang minta maaf Crystal! Namja sombong inilah yang harusnya minta maaf padamu!" suara keras Amber rupanya menarik perhatan pengunjung café yang ramai ini "Cepat minta maaf atas sikap kasarmu pada temanku?"

"Apa kau punya cermin di rumah? Kalau iya. Cobalah bercermin. Kau jauh lebih kasar dariku Nona setengah" jawabku sinis.

"Kau!" Amber berteriak marah. Crystal bahkan sampai harus menahan lengannya yang sepertinya gatal ingi menonjokku.

"Maaf, ada apa ini?" seorang namja berjas –sepertinya manajer café ini- mendatagi kami.

"Dia namja sombong yang sudah melecehkan temanku" jawab Amber berapi-api. Wow! Selain sok dan norak, dia juga pemitnah ulung.

"Bagaian mana dari kata-kataku yang melecehkan?" tanyaku santai. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa kualami. Memang susah jadi orang tampan yang tanpa sadar membuat semua orang terpesona "Apa aku pernah menyinggung tentang dadamu yang rata atau pakaian temanmu yang seperti kekurangan kain sampai-sampai dia hanya seperti memakai celana dalam saja?"

"Brengsek!" Amber melayangkan tinjunya tepat ke wajahku. Ayolah! Aku bukan orang bodoh. Aku hanya perlu mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk menahannya.

"Berhentilah berlagak pahlawan dan bersikap sok ksatria. Itu membuatku muak" aku menghempaskan tangannya "Apa Anda manager disini?" aku bertanya pada laki-laki berjas tadi. Dia mengangguk "Apa kalian ingin membuat pelanggan kalian diabetes? Gula dalam es ini sangat banyak. Atau ini gula buatan murah yang bisa menyebabkan kanker lambung? Jika iya, tak lama lagi kalian akan gulung tikar karena bangktrut" lalu tanpa menatap seorangpun aku beranjak menuju pintu keluar café itu.

"Ah, Tuan. Tunggu sebentar…" aku merasakan seseorang berada di belakangku saat aku sudah membuka pintu keluar café itu.

Aku berbalik dan memang ada seorang pelayang berdiri di belakangku dengan tangan kanannya terulur memegang buku bersampul merah tuaku.

"Buku Anda ketinggalan Tuan" ucapnya sopan.

Aku melirik sekilas pada buku membosankan di tangan pelayan itu lalu memberinya senyum meremehkan "Aku tidak butuh sampah seperti itu. Kau bisa membuangnya jika mau" dan aku melanjutkan langkahku tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya.

**_ WonKyu _**

**Author POV**

Itulah Cho Kyuhyun. Putra bungsu dari Guru Besar Cho yang memiliki banyak sekolah terakreditasi A yang tersebar di seluruh Asia bahkan sampai ke Eropa. Wajah Tuan Muda Cho yang manis membuatnya menjadi incaran yeoja dan para seme bahkan ada pula uke. Tapi sikap sinis dan sombongnya mampu membuat mereka lari tunggang langgang. Tak ayal kesinisan tingkat dewa membuat Kyuhyun mempunyai banyak musuh. Dari orang-orang yang tolaknya dengan tidak halus sampai keluarga orang yang tersinggung dibuatnya.

Bagi Kyuhyun semua orang –kecuali keluarganya- adalah manusia tak berguna yang merepotkan. Dia tidak membutuhkan siapapun. Apalagi teman dan kekasih. Dia cerdas, tampan –manis sebenarnya, tapi dia tak mau mengakuinya-, kaya dan mempesona. Jadi dia tak butuh apapun lagi kan?

Minatnya pada game hampir setara dengan minatnya pada science. Pada usianya yang baru 20 tahun dia sudah hampir lulus di Universitas Seoul jurusan MIPA. Tak sedikit penemuan hebat yang dia sumbangkan. Tapi dari semua kekuatan supernya, menurut Kyuhyun, kekuatan paling super Kyuhyun adalah dia mampu menemukan kejelekkan orang lain hanya dalam waktu 5 detik.

Tidak sulit bagi namja berambut cokelat kemerahan itu untuk mendeskripsikan kelemahan orang lain. Bahkan orang paling keren sekalipun akan takluk dengan kata-kata pedas dari namja manis itu. Memang tidak cocok. Wajah manis, suara merdu, mata cokelat indah dengan kata-kata pedas nan sadis yang tiap saat keluar dari bibir plum Kyuhyun.

Yah, tapi itulah Cho Kyuhyun. Manusia dengan kegelapan yag membelenggunya. Seorang namja yang menutup hatinya untuk siapapun. Apakah dibalik itu semua dia sebenarnya menunggu seseorang mencairkan kutup es penuh kesinisan dalam hatinya?

**_ WonKyu _**

**Siwon POV**

Aku menatap pemandangan indah di sekelilingku dengan senyum merekah. Seoul! Aku sungguh merindukanmu! 10 tahun tinggal di Swiss tak bisa membuatku melupakan indahnya kota kelahiranku sendiri. Banyak hal yang berubah, tapi kealamian Seoul tak pernah berubah.

Aku menghirup udara manis yang hanya bisa kudapat dari Seoul. Kaki-kakiku berjalan santai di sepanjang trotoar menikmati cerahnya langit. Suasana indah yang sagat kusukai.

"Pencuri! Kejar dia! Dia mencuri rotiku!" aku melotot kaget tatkala aku mendengar suara teriakan orang di belakangku. Aku sontak berbalik dan langsung terjatuh karena ditabrak sesuatu.

"Anda tak apa-apa Tuan?" seseorang menepuk bahuku.

"Aku baik-baik saja" jawabku.

"Akhirnya kau tertangkap!" seorang namja berseragam bak penjual roti menarik kasar lengan seorang anak berpakaian lusuh. Sepertinya bocah itulah yang menabrakku tadi.

"Ampun! Aku sangat lapar dan adikku hampir mati kelaparan. Aku hanya meminta roti ini untuknya" anak itu bersikeras tak membiarkan roti di tangannya diambil.

"Pembohong! Kau hanya anak gembel yang selalu mencuri. Kau sudah berkali-kali mencuri rotiku sebelum ini!" penjual roti itu kini menyeret bocah lusuh itu "Sekarang aku akan membawamu ke polisi biar kau jera"

"Andwae! Jebal jangan bawa aku kesana. Adikku akan mati jika aku tidak memberinya makan. Jebal tuan… jebal…" bocah itu kini menangis dan memberontak sekuat tenaga.

"Tolong lepaskan dia" aku yang tak tahan melihat bocah itu menangis akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Maafkan aku tuan, dia sudah sering mencurri rotiku. Aku akan membawanya ke polisi" penjual roti menjawabku dengan sedikit kesal.

Aku mengeluarkan dompetku dan memberinya beberapa lembar uang seratus ribu won "Apakah ini cukup untuk membayar kerugianmu karena anak ini? Aku berjanji dia tidak akan mencuri lagi"

Sang penjual roti terdiam dan menatapku bingung. Tapi dia segera mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih padaku. Setelah penjual roti pergi, sudah tak ada lagi orang-orang yang sedari tadi menonton adegan penangkapan bocah kecil itu.

"Jeongmal khamsahamida Tuan…" bocah itu menatapku dengan matanya yang penuh air mata "Aku tak akan bisa membalas kebaikanmu Tuan"

"Hyung" ralatku padanya sambil mengusap rambut hitamnya yang berdebu "Panggil aku hyung. Siapa namamu?"

"Jinki. Lee Jinki" jawabnya. Dia terlihat kaget dengan perlakukanku.

"Nama yang bagus" aku berlutut untuk memegang kedua bahunya yang kecil. Usia anak ini sepertinya baru 10 tahun "Bagaimana keadaan adikmu? Apa sakitnya parah?"

"Omooo! Taeminnnie! Dia pasti sekarang sangat lapar! Bagaimana ini?" Jinji terlihat cemas.

"Bagaimana kalau kita belikan adikmu makanan. Aku ingin menjenguknya. Bolehkah?" aku kembali berdiri dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Jjinja? Hyung mau membelikan Taemin makanan?" matanya berbinar-binar penuh harap.

"Tentu saja" aku menggandeng tangan kurusnya "Kkaja! Kita akan memborong banyak makanan untuk kalian"

Perlu waktu setengah jam untuk berbelanja dan menuju rumah Jinki dengan mobilku. Akupun harus memarkir mobilku cukup jauh karena rumah Jinki dalam dan sempit. Jujur saja, aku baru tahu ada kawasan sekumuh ini di Seoul. Saat aku menatap Jinki yang berjalan –berlari kecil- di sampingku, rasanya aku ingin menangis. Bocah sekecil dia harus tinggal disini tanpa orang tua. Jinki meneritakan padaku tentang ibunya yang sudah meninggal dan ayahnya yang lari karena hutang.

"Minnie... lihat hyung bawa makanan enak nih" Jinki membuka pintu rumah –entahlah apa bisa tempat itu disebun rumah- dengan pelan sambil memanggil adiknya.

Tak ada jawaban. Yang ada hanyalah sesosok tubuh kecil yang tergeletak dengan mata tertutup di lantai tanah rumah yang hanya terdiri dari sebuah ruangan serba guna itu.

"Ommooo! Taeminnie!" Jinki membuang tas plastik di tangannya dan segera menghampiri tubuh adiknya. Dia mengguncang-guncangnya tubuh kurus itu "Minnie, bangun! Minnie!

"Stop jangan digerakkan" aku menahan tangan Jinki.

"Siwon hyung. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang terjadi pada Taemin? Dia tidak mati kan?" Jinki dengan berlinang air mata menatapku panik.

Aku mengecek nadi dipergelangan tangan Taemin. Lemah "Taemin masih hidup. Tapi kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit" aku segera menggendong tubuh Taemin yang seringan kapas. Hal itu lagi-lagi membuatku ingin menangis. Jinki mengikutiku di belakang sambil menangis memanggil nama adiknya.

Aku melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi. Aku menelepon seseorang yang bisa membantuku menyelamatkan Taemin "Leeteuk hyung, aku dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakitmu. Ada seorang anak dalam keadaan sekarat. Dia harus segera ditangani. Tolong bantu aku Teukki hyung"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari dokter sekaligus sepupuku, aku menutup telepon agar bisa berkonsentrasi menyetir.

"Hyung, Taemin akan selamat kan?" Tanya Jinki memohon.

Aku mengangguk. Menatapnya sekilas "Tentu saja. Hyung akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan Taeminnie. Kau tenang saja Jinki-ya"

**_ WonKyu _**

**Author POV**

Itulah Choi Siwon. Anak tunggal dari CEO Perusahaan Choi yang tersebar di seluruh dunia. Wajah Tuan Muda Choi yang sangat tampan membuatnya menjadi incaran yeoja dan uke bahkan para seme akan menjadi uke bila berhadapan dengannya. Apalagi sikapnya yang ramah dan baik membuat para pemujanya makin silau. Tak ayal sifat selembut malaikatnya membuat banyak orang rela melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya. Tapi tak sedikit juga yang iri akan kesempurnaannya sehingga membuat mereka ingin menghancurkan hidup Siwon.

Bagi Siwon semua orang –bahkan orang yang tidak dia kenal sekalipun- memiliki sifat baik walaupun tersembunyi di dalam relung terdalam hatinya. Mereka hanya butuh seseorang untuk memanacing kebaikan hati itu keluar. Atau seseorang yang bisa menghancurkan tembok kokoh tempat diri mereka yang sebenarnya tersembunyi. Dan Siwon yakin dengan bersikap baik seperti yang diajarkan ibunya dia bisa membantu orang-orang itu. Itu tujuan yang mulia kan?

Minatnya pada kegiatan sosial setara dengan minatnya mempelajari teknik perusahaan guna meneruskan pekerjaan ayahnya kelak. Pada usianya yang mendekati 23 tahun dia tak lama lagi akan lulus dari kuliahnya dijurusan bisnis walaupun sekarang dia harus pindah kampus ke Universitas Seoul. Tak sedikit hal hebat yang sudah dilakukannya untuk membantu Perusahaan Choi semakin besar. Tapi dari semua kehebatannya, menurut Siwon sendiri, kekuatan paling ingin Siwon kembangkan adalah dia harus mampu menolong orang-orang yang terjebak dalam belunggu hidupnya sendiri tanpa berani untuk lepas dari sana.

Tidak sulit bagi namja berambut hitam lebat itu untuk menolong orang jika yang dibutuhkannya adalah materi. Bahkan dia pernah rela memberikan seluruh uang bulanannya untuk membantu pemerintah Swiss kala itu saat flu burung mewabah. Memang jarag ada orang sepertinya di zaman ini. Wajah tampan, suara lembut, mata hitam berkharisma dengan sifat baik hati bak malaikat yang tak pernah ragu untuk menolong orang walaupun itu merugikan Siwon sendiri.

Yah itulah Choi Siwon. Manusia dengan cahaya terang dalam hidupnya. Seorang namja yang membuka hatinya untuk siapapun. Apakah seluruh kelembutan hatinya itu mampu menolong semua orang bahkan orang dengan kesinisan dan hati sedingin es di kutup?

**_ WonKyu _**

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kesal. Bisa-bisanya Park Leeteuk meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah mendapat telepon tentang pasien darurat. Dokter muda itu bahkan belum memberinya resep obat. Kyuhyun mendelik kesal pada kursi kosong yang dari sejam lalu ditinggalkan Leeteuk.

"Ini ni sifat buruk Leeteuk hyung selain pelit, pelupa, cerewet, berisik dan lain-lain. Dia tidak bertanggung jawab" omel Kyuhyun "Aissh peduli gila dengan obatku. Kalau aku mati aku akan menghantui Teukkie hyung sampai dia nangis darah!"

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal menuju pintu keluar. Tapi belum sempat Kyuhyun memegang gagang itu, pintu kayu itu sudah terbuka lebar.

**_ WonKyu _**

Siwon menghembuskan nafas lega. Taemin hanya terkena typus dan kekurangan gizi. Setelah berhasil membujuk Jinki untuk makan, Siwon menelepon Sungwoon ajussi selaku sekertaris keluarganya. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Jinki dan Taemin hanya hidup berdua. Dia akan mengurus segala keperluan kedua Lee bersaudara itu.

"Tolong ambilkan map ungu di ruanganku Siwonnie. Aku memerlukannya untuk memngurus Taemin" Leeteuk berkata pada Siwon. Namja berlesung pipi sebelah itu sedikit mengerutkan dahinya seolah melupakan sesuatu.

"Ada lagi hyung yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Siwon melihat kerutan di dahi Leeteuk.

Leeteuk menggeleng. Siwon segera berjalan menuju ruangan Leeteuk yang berada cukup jauh dari ruang tempat Taemin sekarang dirawat. Entah kenapa dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Seolah akan terjadi hal yang mengubah hidupnya.

Tangannya terjulur memutar gagang pintu kayu itu dan membukanya lebar. Mata hitamnya terpaku melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sepasang mata indah cokelat caramel balas menatapnya.

**^_^ TBC ^_^**

**I know. Harusnya saya belajar buat UTS, tapi kenapa begitu buka laptop bukannya belajar analitik, saya malah ngetik FF baru? I don't know.**

**Meski begitu, saya enggak nyesel memperkenalkan FF WonKyu baru saya disini.**

**Saya suka karakter Kyuhyun yang keras kepala, sinis, sombong. Dan karakter Siwon yang kebalikannya.**

**Jika Lovely Reader juga suka, silahkan like dan tinggalkan jejak ya. Tapi dilarang menghina apalagi mengaku-ngaku saya pencuri FF ya.**

**Walau saya enggak janji update cepat hehehe _V**

**Gadis yang tengah mencari nafsu belajarnya yang menghilang**

**Anin :3**

**Ps: buat FF yang belum dilanjut, jangan bosan menunggu ya. Sungguh susah menghilangkan rasa malas ini.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Light The Dark**

Judul : Light The Dark

**Author : aninkyuelf / aninsj13****.**

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Choi Siwon.

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Drama.

**Warning : Yaoi, Typos, OOC.**

**Pairing : WonKyu.**

Ratting : PG15

Disc : Punya siapa ayooo?

**Sumarry : Kyuhyun orang paling sinis, sombong dan keras kepala di dunia. Siwon orang yang baik, lembut dan rajin menolong. Bisakah Siwon merubah sifat Kyuhyun yang begitu gelap dengan cahaya yang dimilikinya?**

.

.

**Chapter 2**

**Author POV **

Seolah dunia berhenti berputar dan waktu berhenti berjalan. Kedua namja yang saling bertatapan itu tak berkedip barang sedetikpun. Sepasang mata bak lelehan karamel tak bisa menarik dirinya saat matanya menatap sepasang mata hitam sekelam malam. Mata hitam itupun seolah terjebak dalam dimensi dimana padang pasir menyedotnya dalam dan lebih dalam lagi tanpa bisa memberontak keluar.

Lima menit berlalu tanpa ada pergerakkan sedikitpun. Tangan Siwion masih memegang gagang pintu, tangan Kyuhyun masih terulur untuk menyentuh gagang pintu yang sudah terbuka. Hanya suara debaran jantung yang menandakan kedua namja itu bukanlah patung lilin dingin.

"Emm… mianhae… Dokter Park menyuruh saya mengambil map ungu di ruangannya" suara seorang suster dengan telak menghancurkan suasana mistis di antara kedua namja itu.

"Eh, mianhae" Siwon membungkuk minta maaf. Matanya kembali menatap sosok namja berwajah manis di depannya 'Tunggu, pergi kemana wajah manisnya tadi? Kenapa ekspresinya sekarang begitu dingin?' batin Siwon.

"Mana dokter Park?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada suster itu saat sang suster keluar dari ruangan Leeteuk dengan membawa map berwarna ungu.

"Beliau sedang memeriksa pasien darurat" jawab suster itu menunduk mendapat tatapan dingin tak berperikemanusiaan dari Kyuhyun.

"Bilang padanya untuk segera menyiapkan tanah kuburan" ucap Kyuhyun penuh penekanan. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya langsung melangkah pergi tanpa pamit.

Siwon masih terpaku di tempatnya. Suara namja itu merdu. Tapi bisa Siwon rasakan nada dingin, kejam dan suram dalam setiap katanya. Sungguh kontras dengan paras manisnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan diam seperti patung disini?" suara Leeteuk membuat lamunan Siwon terhenti. Bukannya mendengar jawaban Siwon, Leeteuk memutuskan masuk ke ruangannya dan berteriak frustasi saat tak menemukan apa yang dicarinya "Akkkhhhh! Matilah aku! Dia sudah pulang! Aku benar-benar harus menggali lubang kuburan!"

**_ WonKyu _**

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai 2, tapi baru dia menginjak anak tangga pertama sebuah suara membuatnya berhenti.

"Kemana saja kau Kyunnie?" Ahra bertanya pada adik kandungnya yang baru pulang.

"Jalan-jalan" jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Dia berbalik menatap kakak satu-satunya yang tengah memakai celemek bergambar beruang "Ngomong-ngomong noona, apa kau tidak malu pakai celemek gambarmu sendiri?"

Ahra menatap beruang di celemekknya kemudian menatap kesal adiknya "Yak Cho Kyuhyun kurang ajar!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Hanya wanita manis di dekatnya inilah wanita beruntung yang bisa melihat ekspresi lain di wajah Kyuhyun selain ekspresi dingin, bosan, muak dan keji "Aku ganti baju dulu. Siapkan makan malamnya ya noona"

"Memangnya aku pembantumu!" teriak Ahra tidak terima "Yak! Kapten Cho! Aku belum selesai bicara" dia berteriak lebih keras melihat Kyuhyun menghiraukannya "Aissh dasar bocah itu"

Sepuluh menit kemudian Kyuhyun dan Ahra sudah duduk manis menikmati nasi goreng kimchi dan sup ayam buatan Ahra. Ahra menghaela nafas melihat Kyuhyun menyisihkan sayuran dari piringnya. Sudah tradisi sejak kecil Kyuhyun benci sayuran sama seperti dia membenci dunia ini.

Ahra membuka suara "Kyu…"

"Jangan memulai noona. Aku sedang malas berdebat" potong Kyuhyun tanpa berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya.

Ahra menatap lekat adik kesayanganya "Kau lebih kurus Kyu. Pasti karena tidak pernah makan sayur"

"Aku tak akan mati karena tidak makan sampah itu" Kyuhyun menjawab.

'Kembali lagi si Sinis Kyu' ucap Ahra dalam hati. Ahra mencoba bersabar "Apa hari ini kau sudah ceck up ke rumah sakit?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ahra bersyukur. Setidaknya adiknya masih mau melakukan pengobatan "Lalu apa kata Leeteuk oppa?"

"Dia meninggalkanku di ruangannya karena ada pasien. Karena bosan aku pulang tanpa menunggunya" jawab Kyuhyun enteng.

"Mwo? Lalu kau belum mendapatkan obatnya?" Ahra bertanya cemas.

Kyuhyun mengangguk "Teukkie hyung lama. Aku sudah menunggu 3 jam" oke Kyu, kau terlalalu banyak menambah-nambahkan "Aku kelaparan disana" sok menderita.

"Berani sekali Teukkie oppa melakukan itu pada adikku" Ahra berkata emosi tanpa melihat seringai kemenangan Kyuhyun "Aku akan menghubunginya sekarang dan menyuruhnya membawa obatmu"

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju dan berucap dalam hati 'Rasakan kau Teukkie hyung. Cari mati sih membuatku kesal'

Suara dering telepon di rumah besar berlantai 2 itu membuat Ahra yang tengah membersihkan meja makan berhenti. Dia menyuruh Kyuhyun melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan tatapa matanya. Kyuhyun yang ingin menolak membatalkan niatnya melihat sang kakak menatapnya tajam. The Dark Kyuhyun takluk dalam hitungan detik pada tatapa imut sang kakak.

Dengan malas-malasan, Kyuhyun mengangkut piring yang kotor ke dapur. Saat dia kembali dia mendengar suara kakaknya di telepon bernada ceria.

"Aku senang appa baik-baik saja" Ahra mendengarkan jawaban dari peneleponnya. Kyuhyun kembali mengurus pelerjaannya tanpa peduli dengan pembicaraan Ahra dan seseorang yang dipanggil Ahra dengan sebutan 'appa'

"Kyunnie baik-baik saja. Dia tidak pernah kambuh appa dan eomma tenang saja" Ahra menatap Kyuhyun yang baru kembali lagi dari dapur "Appa ingin bicara dengannya?"

"Aku ngantuk noona" suara datar Kyuhyun membuat Ahra tak jadi menyerahkan gagang telepon silver itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Kyu, appa ingin bicara padamu" pinta Ahra.

"Dia bisa mengatakannya besok. Bukannya dia dan isteri serta anak kesayangannya akan pulang besok" Kyuhyun kembali beranjak tanpa mepedulikan wajah Ahra yang sedih mendengar perkataannya.

'Sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti ini Kyu. Kau hanya membuat hatimu semakin sakit dongsaeng' Ahra menghela nafas sebelum kembali berbicara kepada ayahnya di telepon.

**_ WonKyu _**

Siwon tersenyum ramah pada maid-maid yang menyambutnya begitu dia pulang. Jinki menganga takjub melihat besar dan mewahnya rumah Siwon. Bocah itu bahkan tidak berani melangkah karena takut sandal jepit tipisnya mengotori lantai marmer yang mengkilat. Siwon bersenyum geli melihat Jinki yang hampir memekik saat seorang maid mengambil alih tas kecil yang berisi pakaiannya dan Taemin. Ya, Lee Jinki dan Lee Taemin akan tinggal di Mansion Choi mulai sekarang.

"Selamat datang Siwonnie" Seorang wanita cantik bergaun hijau muda melangkah mendekati Siwon dan Jinki "Jadi ini dia anggota baru kita? Dia mirip Onew"

"Eh Onew? Namaku Lee Jinki Nyonya" Jinki membungkuk pada wanita cantik yang tengah menatapnya lembut itu. Sebuah pandangan yang tak pernah lagi didapatkannya sejak ibu kadungnya meninggal karena TBC.

"Jangan paggil aku nyonya. Panggil aku Eomma ne Onew" Mrs Choi mengelus rambut Jinki. Rambut kusut penuh debu. Rambut seorang anak yang telah mengalami banyak kesulitan sepanjang hidupnya. Mata indah Mrs Choi berkaca-kaca melihat betapa kurus dan menyedihkan sosok kecil di depannya segera dipeluknya anak angkatnya itu erat.

Jinki bingung. Dia tiba-tiba dipeluk dengan erat oleh Nyonya kaya yang menyuruhnya memanggil 'eomma'. Pelukan hangat yang membuat Jinki sangat nyaman. Jinki menatap Siwon seolah meminta pengertian.

Siwon tersenyum lembut pada adik angkat barunya "Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya aku dan kau adalah saudara. Sekarang yang memelukmu itu adalah ibu. Eommamu, Jinki-ya"

Seketika air mata mengalir deras dari mata Jinki. Tangannya terangkat membalas pelukan Mrs Choi sembari mengucapkan kata yang sudah sangat lama tidak dia ucapkan "Eo..mma…"

Siwon tersenyum menatap moment mengharukan itu. Dia senang karena bisa membawa Jinki ke rumah ini. Tak lama lagi, sepulang Taemin dari rumah sakit suasana rumah ini akan semakin ramai.

**_ WonKyu _**

Kyuhyun berjalan santai menuju kelasnya. Tidak dihiraukannya berbagai pandangan orang-orang yang menatapnya. Kagum dan iri pada ketampanan–ehem-kemanisan-nya serta benci dan sedih karena pernah ditolaknya. Jika dikalkulasikan, orang yang membenci Kyuhyun tidak kalah banyak dengan orang yang mengaguminya. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat Kyuhyun merasa harus kawatir. Dia tak segan-segan melawan jika ada yang mau menyakitinya. Tidak disakiti saja Kyuhyun akan mencincang orang yang menurutnya pengganggu, apalagi jika orang itu nekad berurusan dengannya.

Well, sepertinya pagi ini Kyuhyun harus meladeni 3 orang nekad itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun berhenti di tempat" suara angkuh seorang yeoja berambut cukup panjang dengan poni depan berdiri tegak menghalangi jalan Kyuhyun bersama 2 orang temannya.

Kyuhyun berhenti hanya untuk mengamati 3 gadis yang rasanya sering ditemuinya akhir-akhir ini. Ah! Dia ingat. Ketiga gadis ini dulu pernah mengajaknya berperang dingin. Sebuah grup gadis cantik yang mendeklarasikan dirinya 'membenci' Kyuhyun di tahun pertama mereka bertemu.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan walau masih dengan wajah dinginnya, tapi mampu membuat 3 yeoja itu menahan nafas dan membarin bersamaan 'Imutnya!'. Kyuhyun tidak menertawakan baju yang dipakai ketiga gadis itu yang berupa kaos ketat pamer pusat yang kembar dengan tulisan inisial nama mereka. Tapi karena jika mereka berdiri dengan urutan seperti sekarang jadinya seperti sebuah pola.

"Ke..kenapa kau tertawa. Tidak ada yang lucu" Tiffany gadis berponi tadi berusaha bersikap ketus pada namja imut di depannya. Ingat, dia membenci namja itu karena sudah membuat pacar tampannya gay dan memutuskannya karena jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama terhadap namja bermarga Cho itu.

"Kalian seperti tangga jika berdiri seperti itu" uap Kyuhyun enteng.

"Maksudmu Taeyon eonni pendek?" Tanya Seohyun yang berdiri di sebelah kanan Tiffany seraya menunjuk Taeyon yang berada di sisi kiri Tiffany.

"Tentu saja bukan Seo phabbo" ralat Taeyon kesal jika ada yang menyinggung tingginya "Dia bilang kau seperti tiang. Terlalu tinggi"

"Mwo? Enak aja. Tinggiku ini cocok sebagai model" protes Seohyun.

"Jadi maksudmu aku tidak pantas jadi model begitu?" Taeyon menatap tajam magnae di gengnya itu.

"Bukan begitu walau sebenarnya iya" Seohyun menjawab.

"Yak!" sang tetua Taeyon bersiap menarik rambut panjang lurus Seohyun saat Tiffany berteriak "Kalian berhenti bertengkar" Lalu Tiffany menatap Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memandang ketiga gadis itu dengan pandangan meremehkan "Kau sengaja! Kau sengaja membuat kami terpecah"

"Memangnya aku melakukan apa?" wajah polos –palsu- Kyuhyun kembali membuat TTS terpesona "Sudahlah. Kalian minggir saja sana"

"Tidak!" Tiffany kembali mendapat logikannya "Tidak akan sampai kau menyesal merebut Gikwang oppaku"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas "Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa itu Gikwang. Cepatlah menyingkir"

Taeyon menggeleng mantap.

"Apa kau juga merasa aku merebut pacarmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Taeyon.

Taeyon menggeleng "Oppa pernah menolak cintaku dulu" jawabnya pelan.

"Yak eonnie! Jangan panggil makluk ini oppa" teriak Tiffany.

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Dia sudah menolak banyak yeoja dan namja. Tak terhitung jumlahnya. Jadi wajar saja dia lupa pada semua orang yang ditolaknya.

"Aku membeci oppa karena kedua eonnieku membencinya" suara lembut Seohyun membuat perdebatan kecil Taeyon dan Tiffany terhenti.

"Jjinja? Tapi kau bilang kau benci Kyuhyun karena dia selalu mendapat IP sempurna sejak dulu dan kau selalu jadi nomor 2" kata Tiffany.

"Itu hanya alasan. Aku hanya ingin bersama eonniedeul" jawab Seohyun.

"Oh Seonnie" Taeyon memeluk Seohyun begitupun Tiffany.

"Menjijikkan" Kyuhyun ingin muntah melihat adegan melodrama di depannya "Teka Teki Silang aneh" Kyuhyun langsung beranjak dari sana.

"Teka Teki Silang?" Seohyun yang mendengar gunaman Kyuhyun menoleh pada namja yang sudah melewati mereka.

Kyuhyun berbalik dan memberi senyum meremehkan "Bukankah itu arti dari huruf di kaos kalian" Dia menunjuk Taeyon "Teka" lalu Tifanny "Teki" dan terakhir Seohyun "Silang" bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum menghina "Nama yang menggelikan" lalau dia kembali berjalan meninggalkan TTS yang berwajah shock.

"Dia menyebut kita teka teki silang" ucap Tiffany tak percaya "Cho Kyuhyun menyebalkan! Setelah merebut oppa tersayangku dia mengubah namaku yang bagus"

"Tidak bisa dibiarkan!" Seohyun berkata kesal diiringi anggukan kedua eonnienya.

"Emm,, permisi" sebuah suara namja terdengar dari belakang mereka.

TTS berbalik dan berteriak serempak karena kesal "APPPAA?"  
"Eh mianhae mengganggu" seorang namja luar biasa tampan dengan lesung pipinya tersenyum meminta maaf.

"KYAAA TAMPANNYA!" lagi-lagi TTS berteriak serempak.

"Aku mahasiswa baru namaku Choi Siwon" Siwon tidak keberatan diteriaki keras malah dia sekarang tersenyum ramah pada 3 gadis cantik yang tidak dikenalnya "Apa ada yang tahu dimana ruang administrasi?"

Mereka bertigapun berebutan menyerukan petunjuk kepada Siwon sembari berkenalan. Siwon yang baik hatipun merespon dengan baik. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih dengan sopan, Siwon pamit.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi kan?" Taeyon bertanya penuh harap. Dia memang masih menyukai Kyuhyun walau sudah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh namja itu, tapi tak ada salahnya menambah cadangan kan?

"Tentu saja" jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum membuat lesung pipi indahnya terlihat "Aku juga suka mengisi teka-teki silang. Kurasa itu akan membuat kita merasa akrab"

"Mwo?" Tiffany, Taeyon dan Seohyun mendadak merasa tidak enak.

"Bukankah kalian grup pecinta Teka Teki Silang? Itukan tertulis di kaos kalian" jawab Siwon.

"Oh my god!" kegita gadis itu menepuk jidat bersamaan. Sungguh TTS yang kompak.

**_ WonKyu _**

Suasana kantin selalu ramai. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun sangat malas menghabiskan waktu istirahat berharganya disana. Tapi dia sedang lapar jadi mau tak mau dia harus membeli makanan disana.

'Rasanya hina sekali berbagi dimensi dengan orang-orang macam ini' umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati melihat betapa mengerikannya orang-orang disana melahap makan siang mereka. Ada yang sambil bercumbu dengan kekasihnya, ada yang tanpa mengunyah tapi langsung menelan hamburger di mulutnya. Kyuhyun jadi ingin membakar tempat bejat yang meracuni otak sucinya ini.

"Hai, kau yang kemarin di ruangan Leeteuk hyung itu kan?" seseorang menyapa Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan menautkan alisnya begitu melihat siapa orang di depannya. Orang aneh yang kemarin mampu membuatnya blank. Orang aneh yang bahkan tadi malam mampir ke mimpinya "Maaf kau salah orang"

"Aku tidak mungkin salah orang" Siwon menjawab yakin. Sejak menginjakkan kakinya di kantin, dia sungguh sangat senang melihat namja yang kemarin tak sengaja bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit. Namja manis tapi dingin yang membuat dia bermimpi indah.

"Kau anak baru disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun jauh dari kata ramah.

"Ne" jawab Siwon sangat ramah "Senang bertemu lagi denganmu"

"Aku tidak" jawab Kyuhyun lalu berlalu saja dihadapan Siwon.

Banyak orang yang berada di kantin memperhatikan kedua namja berparas rupaawan itu. Mereka tahu, siapapun yang berani menyapa Kyuhyun akan kena semprotan pedasnya yang mengalahkan kesinisan setan. Mereka menatap Siwon kasihan. Banyak anak baru yang tertarik pada Kyuhyun, berusaha mendekati namja galak itu dan tak lama kemudian tewas eh maksudnya menjadi suram dan menyedihkan, yah intinya berakhir tragis.

Siwon yang tidak sadar banyak orang memberinya tatapan peringatan malah melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Kyuhyun. Entahlah. Rasanya ada magnet yang menariknya selalu ingin dekat namja bemulut sepedas cabai Thailand itu.

"Berhenti mengikutiku" perintah Kyuhyun saat dia akan duduk di satu-satunya meja kosong di ujung kantin itu.

"Aku ingin berkenalan denganmu" kata Siwon semangat. Semua orang di kantin menghela nafas. Mereka hafal kata apa yang selanjutnya Kyuhyun katakan.

"Aku tidak butuh berkenalan dengan limbah bumi sepertimu" jawab Kyuhyun penuh penekanan.

'Tuh kan' batin semua penonton.

"Namaku Siwon, bukan limbah bumi" Siwon malah duduk di depan Kyuhyun. Penonton sedikit memuji keberanian Siwon. Ada beberapa orang yang masih kebal dengan makian kasar Kyuhyun dan berani melangkah ke tahap di atasnya. Sepertinya Siwon salah satunya. Tapi penonton juga hafal lanjutan penghinaan Kyuhyun.

"Kau pikir namamu bagus? Nama itu mirip seperti nama tempat pembuangan sampah di Negara miskin" Kyuhyun menatap rendah Siwon.

"Nah kan" batin penonton lagi.

"Oh ya? Apa kau pernah kesana?" Tanya Siwon enteng. Sama sekali tidak merasa tersinggung. Rupanya cukup tebal kemaluan –ehem- Siwon, puji penonton lagi. Walau mereka masih ingat jelas apa jawaban Kyuhyun selanjutnya.

"Tidak tapi wajahmu yang mengerikan itu mengingatkanku padanya. Lalat kotoranpun lebih bagus dari wajahmu" kali ini Kyuhyun menjawabnya sambil menyuap spagettynya.

'Hahh' penonton menghela nafas serempak lagi. Semua orang yang ingin dekat dengan Kyuhyun biasanya 'Game Over' ditahap ini. Jadi wajar mereka langsung mengerutkan dahi saat Siwon malah mengusap rambut Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hanya kau yang mengatakan itu. Jujur aku rada bosan dikatakan tampan" Siwon masih mengelus rambut Kyuhyun "Kau sangat menarik. Siapa namamu manis?"

Manis. MANIS. M.A.N.I.S. Sebuah kata yang sangat dibenci Kyuhyun. Semua penonton menahan nafas takut. Sebentar lagi Kyuhyun akan meledak.

Dan benar saja. Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya menatap Siwon marah. Aura kegelapan membuat kantin serasa dunia tanpa oksigen. Mata karamel itu berkilat-kilat layaknya api kebakaran hutan "LANCANG SEKALI KAU MENYENTUHKU DAN MENYEBUTKU MANIS. KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA HAH?"

Siwon menutup telinganya mendengar suara gemuruh amarah Kyuhyun. Begitupun semua penghuni kantin.

"Jangan berteriak. Nanti pita suaramu rusak. Kau tak maukan kehilangan suara merdumu itu" bujuk Siwon.

"KAU!" Kyuhyun berhenti sebentar. Dia menatap Siwon. Mencari kejelekan namja itu.

Hening.

Wajah oke. Badan perfect. Rambut rapi.

5 detik.

Suara berat dan lembut. Pakaian mahal. Sikap gentle.

15 detik.

Kaki panjang. Kulit kecoklatan bersih. Senyum cemerlang.

Sunyi.

Kekuatan super Kyuhyun yang bisa menemukan kejelekkan orang selama 5 detik tidak berlaku untuk Siwon.

"Ada apa? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Siwon cemas. Diletakkannya tangan besarnya di dahi Kyuhyun mengecek suhu tubuh namja manis itu yang memang terasa di atas normal. Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang. Tidak pernah dia merasa setrum seperti ini jika bersentuhan kulit dengan siapapun.

"KAU BUKAN MANUSIA" teriak Kyuhyun. Dia benci kekuatan andalannya berhasil dipatahkan Siwon. Kyuhyun yakin orang di depannya ini bukan manusia "KAU IBLIS MENGERIKAN!" Kyuhyun kembali berteriak lalu berlari meninggalkan kantin.

Siwon menatap sekelilingnya dan bertanya "Hey, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Apa aku menyakitinya?"

**_ WonKyu _**

Hari ini adalah hari sial bagi Kyuhyun. Tak mau bertemu dengan Iblis Siwon, Kyuhyun memilih bolos jam terakhir kuliahnya. Tapi sepertinya dia ditakdirkan untuk merasakan kesialan sampai hari ini berakhir dan mungkin hari-hari berikutnya juga. Begitu dia membuka pintu depan rumahnya sosok tubuh langsung memeluknya erat.

"Kyu hyung" sosok anak berumur 10 tahun dengan rambut hitam lebat yang tingginya hampir mencapai leher Kyuhyun memeluk Kyuhyun sangat erat "Bogoshipo"

"Lepaskan kodok. Kau mau membunuhku ya" Kyuhyun mendorong bocah itu sampai pelukannya terlepas.

"Hyung jahat. Dongsaeng manismu pulang kau malah mendorongnya" Minho menatap Kyuhyun pura-pura kesal. Sejahat apapun Kyuhyun, Minho tak pernah membenci hyungnya itu.

"JANGAN SEBUT KATA MANIS" Kyuhyun tanpa sengaja berteriak "Dan jangan halangi jalanku"

"Kau sudah pulang Kyu" suara lembut seorang wanita paruh baya membuat Kyuhyun menoleh "Eomma sudah membuat cup cake. Kau ingin mencicipinya?"

"Dengan tambahan racun di dalamnya? Tidak terima kasih" Kyuhyun berjalan begitu saja melewati Minho "Aku mau tidur jangan ada yang berani menggangguku"  
"Kyu" Mrs Cho memanggil Kyuhyun saat melewatinya di tangga "Kau sudah makan siang chagi?"

"Apa pedulimu. Dan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikkan itu. Kau sama menjijikkannya dengan lintah. Kau tahu itu?" Kyuhyun menghentakkan tangan Mrs Cho yang tadinya memegang lengannya.

"Kyuhyun hyung!" Minho berteriak. Dia tahu Kyuhyun benci pada ibunya tapi tidak perlu mengucapkan kata-kata kasar seperti itu kan?

"Tutup mulutmu Minho. Aku muak dengan kalian semua" Kyuhyun kembali melangkah bahkan tak berhenti walau dia mendengar isakan dari yeoja yang menyayanginya itu.

Ralat. Kyuhyun memang mengaggap semua orang sampah selain keluarganya. Tapi sepertinya, hanya untuk keluarga tertentu. Mungkin hanya noonanya saja. Ayahnya dan semua orang yang tinggal di rumahnya adalah sampah.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamarnya keras dan menguncinya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Selalu seperti ini setiap dia mengeluarkan emosinya melebihi batas. Dia menghabiskan tenaganya untuk meneriaki Siwon kemudian baru saja mengeluarkan sisanya. Dia berjalan sambil menyeret-nyeret kakinya saat merasakan nyeri di perutnya. Nyeri yang biasa menyertainya jika kelelahan. Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya dii kasur empuknya. Leeteuk belum mengantarkan obat untuknya. Tak ada lagi obat untuk penahan rasa sakit tersisa di botol obatnya. Kyuhyun hanya meringkuk meremas perutnya. Perlahan-lahan kepalanya mulai terasa sakit.

"Brengsek" ucapnya berusaha menahan rintihan saat rasa sakit itu menjadi.

"Kyuhyun hyung!" suara gedoran pada pintu kamarnya dan teriakan Minho tak dihiraukan Kyuhyun.

Namja sulung Cho itu menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit sampai berdarah.

"Kyu hyung! Tolong buka pintunya" pinta Minho "Leeteuk hyung datang"

"Kyu, aku datang membawa obatmu. Buka pintunya sekarang" suara Leeteuk terdengar

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab ataupun membuka pintu. Dia ingin melakukan itu agar bisa segera meminum obat memuakkan itu. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa melakukannya karena dia tak mampu lagi mempertahankan kesadarannya. Tubuh kurus itu kini terbaring dengan mata tertutup dan tak bergerak sama sekali.

**^_^ TBC ^_^**

**Sebenarnya apa penyakit Kyuhyun?**

**Dan apakah Siwon punya cara membuat Kyuhyun membalas ketertarikkannya?**

**Respon dari Lovely Reader sangat bagus untuk Light The Dark. Jadi semanget lanjutin. Jeongmal gomawo buat yang sudah coment, review, subscrib, favorit dan follow.**

**Gimana dengan chapter ini? Aneh? Enggak sesuai karakter awal? Aku minta maaf kalau iya. Lain kali aku perbaiki deh.**

**Oya, karena aku lagi ultah, aku minta coment n review yang banyak ya dari Lovely Reader. Hehehe Gomawo.**

**Jatuh cinta pada boneka nemo imut di Mall**

**Anin :3**

**Ps: Berhubung sekarang 13 mey a.k.a ultah Author, Author akan update semua FF yang masih ngutang. Enjoy it!**

**Pss: BTW, enggak di LTD enggak di LG TBCnya waktu Kyu pingsan. Hahaha itu adalah adegan fav-ku**


	3. Chapter 3

**Light The Dark**

Judul : Light The Dark

**Author : aninkyuelf / aninsj13****.**

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Choi Siwon.

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Drama.

**Warning : Yaoi, Typos, OOC.**

**Pairing : WonKyu.**

Ratting : PG15

Disc : Dengan pintu terbuka menanti Kyuhyun dan Siwon jadi milikku.

**Sumarry : Kyuhyun orang paling sinis, sombong dan keras kepala di dunia. Siwon orang yang baik, lembut dan rajin menolong. Bisakah Siwon merubah sifat Kyuhyun yang begitu gelap dengan cahaya yang dimilikinya?**

.

.

**Chapter 3**

**Author POV **

"Leetuek hyung, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Minho bertanya panik. Sudah bermenit-menit mereka mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun secara beringas, tapi putra sulung keluarga Cho itu tidak juga membuka pintu itu. Minho sangat kawatir pada hyungnya. Pasalnya dia merasa tubuh hyungnya lemas dan dingin ketika dipeluk tadi.

"Ambil kunci cadangan kamar ini" perintah Leeteuk. Dia tak kalah cemas dengan namja 10 tahun di sampingnya itu. Kemarin dia luput memeriksa hal penting dari hasil ceck up Kyuhyun dan itu membuatnya semakin cemas "Ppali!"

"Ini kuncinya" Mrs Cho menyodorkan sebuah kunci yang diambilnya di dapur sebelum Minho memasang kuda-kuda berlari kencang. Dia tahu Kyuhyun tidak akan membuka pintu.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Leeteuk langsung membuka pintu kayu itu. Dia sudah menduga ini akan terjadi. Tapi melihat Kyuhyun yang meringkuk di kasurnya dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri tetap saja membuatnya kaget "Kyuhyun!"

"Hyungie!" pekik Minho panik setengah mati.

"Ommo…" Mrs Cho merasa tubuhnya lemas. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia melihat Kyuhyun pingsan. Dia pernah melihat hal lebih parah dari ini. Tapi itu tetap membuat hatinya bersayat.

"Minho ambil air panas segera" Leeteuk menyuruh Minho sambil membenarkan posisi Kyuhyun. Diusapnya lembut darah sedikit mengalir dari bibir Kyuhyun "Kyuhyunnie" bisiknya pelan di telinga Kyuhyun "Kau bisa mendengar hyung?" Leeteuk menghela nafas saat tak ada respon dari Kyuhyun.

Minho datang dengan langkah terburu-buru membawa baskom berisi air panas dan handuk "Bawa eommamu keluar dari kamar ini. Aku akan memeriksa hyungmu dulu"

Minho mengangguk. Mata kodoknya yang hitam menatap sendu tubuh kurus kakak laki-lakinya "Tolong selamatkan Kyuhyun hyung"

Leeteuk tesenyum menenangkan "Aku akan berusaha"

**_ WonKyu _**

"Eomma, Minnie mau pulang" rengek Taemin pada seorang yeoja berwajah cantik yang tengah mengupas jeruk.

Mrs Choi –yeoja cantik itu- tersenyum lembut dan menyuapi bocah imut yang duduk di ranjang rumah sakit itu dengan jeruk yang sedari tadi dikupasnya "Minnie belum boleh pulang. Minnie harus sembuh dulu baru boleh pulang"

Lee Taemin, bocah 8 tahun yang kini menjadi anak angkat Keluarga Choi menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Tidak seperti Jinki yang perlu waktu 24 jam untuk bersikap tidak kaku di depan Mrs Choi, Taemin hanya perlu beberapa menit dan setelah itu dia jadi sangat manja pada eomma barunya itu. Dan itu membuat gembira wanita cantik berperangai lembut itu.

"Kami datang" suara keras Jinki terdengar menggelegar di ruang VVIP Rumah Sakit Seoul itu. Sosoknya yang kini terlihat tampan dengan pakaian bagus berkelasnya membuat Taemin memekikik senang.

"Onew hyung lama!" pekik Taemin.

Jinki hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Eomma barunya dan adik kadungnya kini memanggilnya Onew. Bahkan Siwon hyungya juga ikut memanggilnya seperti itu. Jinki sih tak masalah. Tapi latar belakang nama itu lho yang membuatnya sedikit kesal. Siwon bercerita, dulu waktu dia masih berusian 7 tahun, Keluarga Choi tinggal di Florida. Ibunya waktu itu memelihara seekor sapi perah dan memberi nama Onew. Menurut Mrs Choi, Jinki sangat mirip dengan Onew dan itu membuatnya senang memanggil Jinki dengan Onew. Nyonya kaya raya itu sangat sedih ketika sapi 'Onew'-nya meninggal karena diserang harimau.

"Kau kenapa Siwonnie? wajahmu kelihatan senang" Tanya Mrs Choi melihat anak kandungnya sedari tadi senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Aku bertemu seseorang yang menarik" jawab Siwon senang.

"Aigo… anak eomma sudah dewasa. Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta? Kau harus mengenalkan aku pada namja beruntung itu" semangat Mrs Choi. Yeoja beraura keibuan itu tahu bahwa anak tunggalnya itu gay dan merasa itu bukan masalah. Baginya kebahagiaan anaknya adalah segalanya.

"Perjalananku masih jauh eomma. Dia bukan orang yang mudah diraih. Ada kegelapan dalam dirinya yang membuatku susah mendekatinya" curhat Siwon.

"Eomma percaya kau dengan cahayamu bisa menerangi kegelapan itu" Mrs Choi mengusap rambut Siwon penuh kasih sayang.

**_ WonKyu _**

Ahra hampir mengamuk karena dia mendapati adiknya diinfus begitu pulang ke rumah. Dia memecahkan hampir semua hiasan kaca dan porselin di ruang tengah. Yeoja mungil nan cantik itu akan berubah menjadi monster jika ada sangkut pautnya dengan keadaan sang adik. Leeteuk sampai harus rela memar-memar untuk menenangkan putri sulung Keluarga Cho itu.

"Dia bilang dia baik-baik saja" Kini Ahra sudah lebih tenang. Dia duduk di sofa dengan kedua telapak tangannya menutupi wajah cantiknya.

"Kau tahu bagaimana Kyuhyun Ahra-ya" Leeteuk bersimpuh di depan Ahra "Tenangkan dulu dirimu. Jika kau sudah merasa tenang, baru aku bisa memberitahumu kondisi Kyuhyun sekarang"

Ahra menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya mencoba meredam rasa kawatirnya "Aku sudah tenang oppa" ucapnya.

Leeteuk berdiri. Dia menatap bergantian anggota keluarga Cho. Mulai dari Mrs Cho yang duduk di seberang Ahra dengan wajah sedih bersimbah air mata sampai Minho yang berdiri diam sedari tadi menatap lantai. Dokter muda itu mencoba tetap tenang membicarakan berita buruk ini "Kyuhyun sudah tidak mengkonsumsi obatnya setahun ini"

Kalimat Leeteuk sontak membuat ketiga orang di ruangan itu menganga.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku selalu mengecek botol obatnya dan itu selalu berkurang" ucap Ahra dengan suara bergetar.

"Dia mungkin membuangnya" Leeteuk menatap semua orang disana dengan wajah menyesal "Mianhae, bocah itu berhasil menipuku. Aku tak tahu bagaimana dia bisa mengelabuiku selama setahun ini. Harusnya aku lebih perhatian padanya. Tapi aku malah luput terhadap hal fatal itu"

"Itu bukan salahmu Teukkie. Ini salahku" Mrs Cho kembali terisak lirih.

"Eomma berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu" Ahra menatap Mrs Cho sedih "Ini sudah 5 tahun. Kyuhyun harusnya sudah terbiasa tapi dia…"

"Jangan menyalahkan adikmu Ahra" potong Mrs Cho "Harusnya aku tidak datang 5 tahun lalu. Aku menghancurkan keluarga ini"

"Maaf Mrs Cho, tapi keadaan Kyuhyun yang melemah seperti ini sudah diprediksi sejak ayahku pertama kali tahu tentang keanehan dalam tubuh Kyuhyun" Leeteuk menengahi "Aku rasa, Kyuhyun sudah muak dengan obat-obatan itu dan dia memilih untuk tidak tergantung padanya. Jika dilihat dari hasil pemeriksaan mendetail, Kyuhyun hanya mengkonsumsi obat penahan rasa sakit jika sakit perutnya kembali kambuh. Dengan kata lain, dia tidak sekalipun menyentuh obat selain itu"

"Lalu bagaimana keadaannya? Bukankah Kyuhyun hyung harus dioperasi secepatnya?" Minho yang sedari tadi diam kini membuka suara.

"Kita tidak bisa mengoperasinya jika kondisinya terus seperti ini. Tubuhnya tak akan kuat. Kemungkinan besar dia akan meninggal di meja operasi" sesal Leeteuk.

"Lalu bagaimana hyung?" Minho bertanya frustasi "Apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk membuat Kyuhyun hyung sembuh?"

"Pertama, kita harus menanamkan keinginan sembuh dalam diri Kyuhyun. Tak ada gunanya semua tindakan medis jika pasien tidak ingin sembuh" kata Leeteuk serius.

"Maksudmu Kyuhyun tidak ingin sembuh oppa?" Tanya Ahra.

Leeteuk mengangguk "Ne. bahkan saat aku menyuntikkan obat ke tubuhnya, tubuh itu langsung menolak. Seolah Kyuhyun sudah berketad keras tidak menerimanya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun ingin mati perlahan-lahan menyusul ibu kandungnya"

**_ WonKyu _**

Kyuhyun membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Dari rasa kebas di tangannya, Kyuhyun tahu kini tangan itu terpasang infus. Namja manis itu tersenyum mengejek. Tubuh lemahnya lagi-lagi butuh alat medis.

"Eomma" ucapnya pelan "Aku lelah. Aku ingin tertidur di sampingmu"

Otak cerdasnya secara tidak diminta memutar kembali kenangannya dulu. Kenangan menyenangkan saat dia masih berada di tempat terang. Di saat kegelapan takut untuk menggapainya. Di saat ada sang bunda yang selalu memeluknya. Sang kakak selalu memanjakannya. Dan sang appa selalu menjaganya.

"Bodoh" umpatnya pada diri sendiri. Kristal cair bening turun dari matinya "Kau lemah Cho Kyuhyun. Kau namja penyakitan lemah"

Semua kebahagian itu hancur. Semua cahaya hidupnya mati. Membuatnya hilang arah. Membuatnya menangis ketakutan seorang diri. Hanya kegelapan yang paling ditakutinyalah yang mengulurkan tangan padanya. Menyelimutinya dengan kekuatan baru yang membuatnya kembali bagkit menjadi Cho Kyuhyun baru. Cho Kyuhyun yang gelap dan mati rasa.

"Bawalah aku eomma" pintanya pada udara kosong "Bawa aku ke tempatmu eomma. Jebal…"

"Aku tak akan mengizinkanmu pergi Kyu hyung" suara tegas itu membuat Kyuhyun menoleh. Secepat kilat dia menghapus air matanya dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak ditusuki infus.

"Keluar Choi Minho" geram Kyuhyun.

Bukannya keluar, Minho malah berjalan mendekati ranjang sang kakak "Namaku Cho Minho sejak 5 tahun lalu hyung"

"Kau tak pantas menyandang nama itu" Kyuhyun menatap benci bocah 10 tahun di dekatnya itu.

Minho memilih duduk di dekat Kyuhyun. Dielusnya dengan lembut tangan kanan Kyuhyun "Kau tahu hyung, aku jauh lebih ingin tetap menjadi Choi. Agar aku bisa mengubah namamu menjadi Choi Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun mendengus. Seandainya tubuhnya tidak sedang lemas dia pasti sudah mendorong keras tubuh adik tirinya itu "Itu adalah hal paling menjijikkan"

"Aku mencintaimu hyung" wajah Minho berubah serius walau bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman tulus "Jeongmal saranghae. Bukan seperti perasaan adik ke kakaknya. Aku mencintaimu sebagai pendamping hidupku"

"Berhenti mengucapkan kalimat menggelikan itu" Kyuhyun mendelik tidak suka. Ini bukan pertama kali dia mendengar sang adik tiri menyatakan cinta padanya. Sudah puluhan atau mungkin ratusan kali sejak 5 tahun lalu "Aku membencimu. Aku membencimu dan ibumu"

"Aku tahu" jawab Minho sedih "Walau begitu aku tetap mencintaimu hyung. Karena itu teruslah bertahan. Cepatlah sembuh hyungie"

Kyuhyun menatap langit-langit kamarnya "Aku akan mati sebentar lagi. Aku bisa merasakannya"

"Tak akan kubiarkan. Aku akan memberikan nyawaku jika itu bisa membuatmu terus hidup hyung" Minho berkata tegas.

"Kau gila. Selama ini aku selalu bersikap jahat padamu. Bagaimana kau bisa mencintaiku anak aneh?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Yeah, dia cukup penasaran dengan adik tirinya ini. Awalnya Kyuhyun berpikit Minho hanya cinta monyet padanya. Tapi entah kenapa lama kelamaan, perasaan Minho pada Kyuhyun justru semakin menumpuk. Kyuhyun bisa melihat keseriusan di bola mata hitam Minho. Dan Kyuhyun tidak suka itu. Dia tidak suka dicintai.

"Aku tak tahu" jawab Minho "Yang aku tahu hanya aku mencintaimu hyung. Dan aku tak peduli kau membalasnya atau tidak. Aku bahkan tak peduli jika appa dan eomma mengusirku. Aku tak takut. Aku hanya takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu hyung"

Kyuhyun rasanya ingin tertawa. Bayangkan saja. Ada anak 10 tahun menggombalinya dengan rayuan kalimat romantis. Dan parahnya itu adalah saudara tirinya sendiri.

"Teukkie hyung bilang padaku kalau hyung tak pernah minum obat lagi" Minho menatap lekat-lekat wajah pucat kakaknya "Aku akan melakukan apapun agar hyung mau meminum obat itu lagi"

Suara kekehan terdengar dari bibir plum Kyuhyun "Kau tak perlu melakukan itu"

"Sangat perlu" bantah Minho "Hyung bisa sembuh dengan melakukan operasi. Tapi jika hyung terus tidak mau meminum obat, tubuh hyung tak akan kuat saat menjalani operasi"

Mata kecoklatan itu memandang kosong saat bibirnya berucap "Kau tak perlu menghabiskan waktumu untuk membujukku Minho, karena aku tak akan operasi. Kutukan inilah penyebab ibu kandungku meninggal. Maka aku akan membawanya bersama kematianku"

**_ WonKyu _**

Siwon berjalan menuju ruangan Leeteuk. Sedari tadi dia mencari sepupunya itu, tapi tidak juga ditemukan. Dia ingin bertanya tentang Kyuhyun pada Leeteuk. Senyuman maut yang berhasil membuat mimisan berjamaah itu terukir tatkala Siwon melihat Leeteuk dari arah berlawanan dengannya tengah sibuk dengan ponsel di telinganya.

"Aku minta maaf Tuan Cho" Leeteuk berkata pada lawannya di telepon "Aku akan berusaha semampuku" Siwon mengerutkan dahinya saat dia melihat ekspresi sepupunya yang muram durjana "Kita tidak bisa mengoperasinya jika Kyuhyun terus-terusan menolak obat-obatannya"

Deg.

Langkah Siwon terhenti padahal dia kini ada di depan ruangan Leeteuk. Jantungnya terasa disiram asam sulfat pekat saat mendengar nama 'Kyuhyun', kata kerja 'mengoperasi' dan kata benda 'obat-obatan' dalam satu kalimat.

"Aku mengerti Tuan Cho. Kita bisa membicarakan kondisi Kyuhyun di kantorku besok siang. Selamat malam" Leeteuk menghela nafas berat. Dia tengah memasukkan kotak tipis smartphonenya saat dia melihat Siwon berdiri kaku di dekat pintu ruangannya "Siwon-ah?"

Panggilan Leeteuk membuat Siwon tersadar. Dia melangkah lebar menuju kakak sepupunya. Tangan kekarnya diletakkan di bahu Leeteuk dan meremasnya cukup kuat "Apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Ka..kau kenal Kyuhyun?" Leeteuk bertanya kaget. Remasan Siwon sungguh sakit tapi rasa kagetnya mengalahkan rasa sakitnya.

Siwon melepas tangannya dari bahu Leeteuk dan beralih meremas kasar rambut lebatnya. Perasaannya sekarang sangat tidak enak "Dia teman di kampus baruku. Demi Tuhan Leeteuk hyung! Jangan bilang padaku Kyuhyun mempunyai suatu penyakit parah!"

"Kita bicara di ruanganku" Leeteuk berkata dan segera membuka pintu ruangannya. Siwon mengekor di belakang. Leeteuk yang terlihat sangat lelah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kerjanya. Mata indahnya menatap lekat Siwon yang terlihat seperti cacing kepanasan "Untuk apa kau bertanya tentang Kyuhyun? Keluarga Cho memintaku merahasiakan prihal masalah Kyuhyun"

Siwon mulai mondar-mandir di ruangan itu "Kumohon hyung, jawab saja pertanyaanku"

Leeteuk terlihat berpikir. Dari tatapan Siwon yang kelihatan sangat cemas membuat Leeteuk merasa mungkin Siwon bisa membantunya "Apa kau menyukai Kyuhyun?"

Siwon terdiam. Dia menatap Leeteuk "Entahlah. Yang jelas aku tertarik padanya. Dia terlihat seperti anak yang terjebak dalam kegelapan. Aku sangat ingin membawanya ke tempat terang dan melindunginya"

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskan secara detail tentang penyakit Kyuhyun, tapi kuakui itu apapun yang ada di tubuh Kyuhyun sangat berbahaya. Masalahnya saat ini Kyuhyun tidak mau melakukan pengobatan. Kita tidak bisa melakukan operasi karena kondisi tubuh Kyuhyun yang lemah padahal jika tidak dioperasi secepatnya aku tak yakin Kyuhyun akan bertahan lebih lama lagi" jelas Leeteuk.

Tubuh Siwon membeku. Rasanya jantungnya seolah berhenti memompa darah menuju otaknya "Di..dia tidak terlihat seperti orang sa..sakit"

"Sejak kecil Kyuhyun memang seperti itu. Baginya dunia ini adalah sampah. Dan dia sangat tidak sabar untuk meninggalkan sampah ini" Leeteuk sedikit gemas dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang sangat menyebalkan itu "Seperti yang kau bilang dia bersemunyi dalam kegelapan. Dia menggunakan sisi gelapnya sebagai pertahanan. Butuh cahaya yang sangat terang untuk menariknya. Cahaya terang yang mampu menerangi kegelapannya" Leeteuk menatap Siwon seolah Siwon datang membawa harapa baginya "Maukah kau menjadi cahaya itu Siwonnie?"

**_ WonKyu _**

"Sekolah begitu damai tanpa kau kemarin Tuan Muda Cho" sapa seorang namja begitu Kyuhyun duduk di pojok belakang tempat favoritenya.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Dia masih kesal pada semua orang di rumahnya. Bagaimana bisa dia dikurung di kamarnya sendiri sejak bangun tidur sampai dia tidur lagi. Walau kampus sama menjijikkannya dengan rumahnya, tetap saja Kyuhyun lebih suka di kampusnya dari pada di rumah bersama ibu tirinya yang sok dekat itu. Karena penyekapan itu, Kyuhyun harus rela tidak masuk sehari padahal dia sudah merasa baik-baik saja setelah meminum obatnya. Well, walau dia hanya meminum 2 obat diantara 7 macam obat-obat itu.

"Aku bicara padamu Cho Kyuhyun" suara berat namja tadi kembali terdengar.

Kyuhyun menoleh sebentar kemudian sibuk dengan PSPnya. Sudah biasa namja tinggi berambut gondrong hitam itu mengganggunya. Ingat, jumlah antifans-nya berbanding lurus dengan jumlah fans-nya. Dan namja berisik itu adalah antifans.

"Sombong sekali bocah manis ini" ejek namja tadi.

Kyuhyun sangat benci dipanggil manis. Dia mempause gamenya dan menatap tajam setajam pisau kualitas terbaik Jerman pada namja itu "Bisakah kau tutup mulut baumu itu Chansung? Kau tidak hanya mengganggu ketenangan tapi juga merusak kualitas oksigen di udara"

Chansung tersenyum meremehkan. Senyum yang sudah dia latih setelah melihat Kyuhyun jutaan kali melakukannya "Kau pecundang"

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan "Aku cukup salut otak udangmu itu bisa menemukan kosa kata bagus. Tapi apa IQ telungkupmu itu mengerti artinya?"

"Jangan berlagak pinta Cho!" desis Chansung.

"Aku memang pintar untuk apa berlagak" jawab Kyuhyun santai. Sepertinya asik juga memancing kemarahan salah satu makhluk sekelas dengannya di jurusan ini. Well, walau kalau boleh Kyuhyun jujur, dia malu harus satu kelas dengan namja bodoh macam Chansung "Ah! Tunggu, apa sekarang kau sedang berlagak? Jika dilihat kau memang cocok"

"Apa maksudmu?!" teriak Chansung marah.

"Kau tak perlu berlagak untuk menjadi pengemis Changsung-ssi" Kyuhyun menatap jijik jins Changsung yang robek ala rocker "Kau hanya perlu mengangkat tangan dan memasang tampag idiotmu. Banyak orang pasti kasihan"  
"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun!" Chansung berdiri berniat menarik kerah kemeja Kyuhyun yang ditutup sweater abunya.

Kyuhyun berkelit. Dia bukan namja ahli bela diri tapi jika hanya saol menghindar, dialah jagonya. Chansung yang tidak menyangka Kyuhyun menghindar langsung terjembab dengan posisi memalukan.

Suara gemuruh tawa terdengar saat mahasiswa di ruangan itu melihat Chansung si rocker jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

Chansung berdiri dan bersiap melontarkan bogem mentah pada Kyuhyun "MATI KAU CHO KYUHYUN BEDEBAH!"

"HWANG CHANSUNG!" Teriakan Shin songsaengnim membuat tinju Chansung terhenti di udara "Berani sekali kau menghajar temanmu di kelasku! Keluar dan pungut semua sampah di lapangan!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sedangkan Chansung langsung membuka mulut protes "Tapi Shin song…"

"CEPAT LAKUKAN PERINTAHKU ATAU KAU DAPAT NILAI E SEUMUR HIDUPMU!" Dosen tua berkaca mata tebal dengan bobot tubuh besar itu kembali berteriak keras.

'Tuh kan! Gampang dan mengasikkan membersihkan sampah' pikir Kyuhyun bangga.

**_ WonKyu _**

Hari ini cukup melelahkan bagi Kyuhyun. Sepertinya dia memang belum sembuh benar. Biasanya dia tidak akan kelelahan seperti ini walau kuliah sampai malam. Tapi baru juga sore, dia sudah terlihat sangat letih. Well, walau namja manis nan tampan itu tetap mempertahankan wajah datar dibalik kelelahannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" teriakan serempak beberapa yeoja tak dihiraukan Kyuhyun. Dari suara cempreng nan kompak itu, Kyuhyun bisa menebak siapa yang meneriakkan nama kerennya.

"Aku memanggilmu Cho Tuli!" Tiffany yang berlari paling kencang di antara ketiga sahabatnya berhasil mengejar Kyuhyun. Dihadangnya tubuh tinggi Kyuhyun dengan tubuh langsingnya.

"Jangan menggangguku Teka-Teki Silang" ucap Kyuhyun malas.

"Jangan panggil kami seperti itu!" jawab Taeyon tidak suka "Itu memalukan"

"Kalian memang memalukan. Bukankah sudah biasa" Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mood menghadapi Trio TTS. Well, walau kalau Kyuhyun boleh jujur dia memang tidak pernah mood menghadapi semua kotoran tak berharga yang mengganggu hidupnya. Dan salah tiganya adalah mereka.

"Kau suka sekali mencari gara-gara dengan kami" Seohyun mencoba mengintimidasi dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Tatapan tajam yeoja berambut sangat panjang itu langsung sirna saat Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan mata cokelat sedingin es krim Magnum Gold yang sebulanan belum Author makan.

"Dengar ya, aku tahu kalian bertiga tidak hadir saat Tuhan membagi-bagikan otak. Tapi itu bukan salahku oke?" Kyuhyun mendorong bahu Tiffany "Jadi minggir!"

"Diam di tempatmu atau aku akan melemparmu dengan telur busuk" Ancam Tiffany.

Kyuhyun berbalik melotot pada Tiffany "Aku punya otak cerdas Teki, jadi aku tahu kau tak mungkin tega memasukkan telur busuk ke tasmu. Dan kau Teka" Kyuhyun menatap Taeyon "Singkirkan tanganmu dari tas berisi tepung itu atau aku akan mematahkan lenganmu" Kyuhyun memberi tatapan esnya pada Seohyun "Berhentilah mengucapkan mantra bodoh itu Silang. Tak akan manjur padaku" sekali lagi Kyuhyun berbalik dan berjalan santai meninggalkan TTS. Tidak mempedulikan pekika kaget ketiga yeoja itu karena Kyuhyun berhasil menebak apa yang mereka lakukan dengan benar.

Walau terlihat santai, Kyuhyun tengah berusaha berjalan tegak. Dia hanya ingin cepat menidurkan tubuh di kasur empuknya. Tapi kenapa begitu banyak limbah-limbah yang menghambatnya.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi harus bersabar jika ingin segera pulang. Karena kini ada sosok lain yang menghalanginya. Sosok tinggi tegap dengan wajah tampan yang langsung memeluk erat Kyuhyun begitu mata mereka bertemu sedetik.

"Aku sangat cemas Kyu. Kau membuatku jantungan karena tidak masuk kemarin. Tapi syukurlah sekarang kau baik-baik saja." Siwon memeluk erat Kyuhyun.

Empat orang di dekat sana mematung untuk alasan berbeda. Tiga yeoja bergeng TTS mematung karena shock melihat idola baru mereka Choi Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun orang yang mereka benci. Sedangkan Kyuhyun mematung karena…

Entahlah! Dia pasti sudah gila. Bagaiamana bisa pelukan Siwon mampu membuat tubuhnya kembali bertenaga?

Dan….

Kenapa pelukan itu terasa nyaman dan hangat?

Yang paling memalukan…

Kyuhyun merasa tubuh rampingnya sangat pas dalam pelukan tubuh kekar Siwon.

Hahahahaha

'Kembalikan otak cerdasku Tuhan!'

**^_^ TBC ^_^**

**Sekuat apapun kau menarik diri, kau tetap akan berada di medan magnetnya.**

**Karena dia adalah 'cahaya'mu**

**Sedih nih Reviewnya turun? Apa karena kualitas penulisan saya juga turun?**

**Tapi enggak apa-apa. Asal masih ada Lovely Reader yang suka FF ini, Author akan dengan senang hati melanjutkannya walau tidak sekilat petir di langit.**

**BTW, trims buat Review Lovely Reader ya dan juga ucapan selamat ulang tahunnya. Ini ulang tahun pertamaku sebagai Author FF.**

**Jangan sungkan-sungkan menulis uneg-uneg di kotak Review ya…**

**Yeojachingu Kyuhyun**

**Anin :3**

**Ps: Aku denger Babby Kyunnie sakit ya? Apa itu bener?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Light The Dark**

Judul : Light The Dark

**Author : aninkyuelf / aninsj13****.**

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Choi Siwon.

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Drama.

**Warning : Yaoi, Typos, OOC.**

**Pairing : WonKyu.**

Ratting : PG15.

**.**

**Disc : Pengen banget punya hak paten atas Kyuhyun biar bisa pamer ke semua orang sambil teriak 'Lihat Oe ni cowok gue. Siapa yang ngelebihin gantengnya dia? Elo? Beh! Ngimpi!'. Tapi enggak keberatan nampung Siwon juga, lumayan buat jadi kartu kredit sepanjang hayat.**

**.**

Sumarry : Kyuhyun orang paling sinis, sombong dan keras kepala di dunia. Siwon orang yang baik, lembut dan rajin menolong. Bisakah Siwon merubah sifat Kyuhyun yang begitu gelap dengan cahaya yang dimilikinya?

.

.

**Chapter 4**

**Author POV **

Kyuhyun yakin Choi Siwon memiliki ilmu hitam. Jika tidak, Kyuhyun tidak akan duduk di sebuah café menunggu namja iblis itu memesan makanan. Jika tidak, Kyuhyun tidak mungkin pasrah diajak makan siang tanpa perlawanan. Dan terutama, jika tidak, Kyuhyun tidak mungkin kehilanagan kekuatan supernya untuk mencari kenistaan orang lain.

Selain punya ilmu hitam, ternyata Siwon bermuka tebal. Mungkin wajah aslinya sangat menjijikkan tapi karena ketebalan wajahnya dia jadi terlihat sedikit –terlalu- tampan. Hah~ Kyuhyun lega dengan pemikirannya itu. Dia sekarang punya ejekkan untuk Siwon.

"Maaf lama menunggu" Siwon dengan sikap gentle-nya meletakkan nampan berisi makanan pesanan mereka –Kyuhyun bahkan merasa dihipnotis karena dia mengangguk menyetujui pesanan Siwon untuk dirinya yang Kyuhyun yakin pasti semenjijikkan wajah asli Siwon-. Masih dengan senyuman dimple menawannya Siwon meletakkan mangkuk berisi sup daging ayam yang sudah dipotong dadu di depan Kyuhyun.

"Apa ini? Daging kucing saus rica-rica kaldu air kubangan?" Tanya Kyuhyun sinis. Sungguh lega bisa berkata sinis lagi setelah hampir setengah jam dia terpengaruh sengatan listrik dari pelukan Siwon saat mereka bertemu di depan kampus tadi.

"Aniya" jawab Siwon geli. Kreatif sekali Kyuhyun-nya itu membuat menu baru "Ini daging ayam rendah lemak tinggi protein dengan kaldu ayam segar. Namanya adalah 'Sup Ayam Menenangkan'. Ini adalah menu andalan café ini"

"Nama macam apa itu? Menggelikan" Kyuhyun menatap mangkuk di depannya dengan pandangan meremehkan "Café ini sama konyolnya denganmu"

"Coba saja makan. Kau pasti ketagihan" Siwon memilih tersenyum manis daripada meladeni ejekkan atas 'kekonyolan'nya.

Lagi-lagi Siwon menggunakan ilmu hitamnya. Yeah setidaknya itu yang Kyuhyun yakini, karena lagi-lagi dia menuruti perintah Siwon tanpa protes keras. Bahkan Ahra –sang noona- harus dapat sumpah serapah dulu baru bisa memerintah Kyuhyun. Seolah tangan Kyuhyun sudah dikontrol, dia menyendokkan sepotong daging ayam ke mulutnya bersama kuahnya sekaligus.

"Bagaimana enak?" Tanya Siwon antusias.

'Apa kau pernah makan aspal panas? Begitulah rasanya. Perasan sari bunga bangkai bahkan lebih enak daripada ini' itu adalah kata-kata yang ada diujung lidah Kyuhyun, tapi sayangnya setelah dicerna otak jeniusnya kata-kata inilah yang keluar "Setidaknya rebusan kaos kaki atlet marathon lebih buruk "

Siwon tersenyum makin lebar. Walau dia baru kenal Kyuhyun, dia tahu kalimat tadi artinya 'makanan ini enak' "Kata orang, jika memakan sup ini hati kita jadi lebih tenang. Karena itu namanya 'Sup Ayam Menenangkan'"

Kyuhyun kembali memakan supnya "Aku tidak butuh ceramahmu muka tebal"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun bingung "Muka tebal?"

Setelah menelan makanannya Kyuhyun menyeringai "Kau berwajah tebal. Aku yakin dibalik wajah tampanmu wajah aslimu sangat buruk rupa"

"Kau bilang wajahku tampan?" Tanya Siwon tercengang.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu. Jangan mimpi" balas Kyuhyun.

"Kau bilang wajahku tampan. Coba ulangi kalimatmu tadi" Siwon bersikeras.

"Aku bilang kau berwajah tebal dan aku yakin dibalik wajah tam-" Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya shock. Dia bilang tampan? Astaga! Pasti karena ilmu hitam Siwon.

"Tam apa?" Siwon menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Tam… tam…" otak jenius Kyuhyun berfikir keras untuk keluar dari kata 'tampan' "tambalan. Ya tambalan. Dibalik wajahmu yang penuh tambalan.

"Kau tidak bilang seperti itu tadi" jawab Siwon yakin.

"Aku bilang seperti itu! Kupingmu saja yang tersumbat tanah" elak Kyuhyun.

Siwon yang tak ingin perdebatan tidak berguna mereka merambat kemana-mana akhirnya mengalah "Baiklah. Kau tidak memujiku tampan walau aku yakin kau memujiku"

Kyuhyun memandang Kyuhyun kesal "Sudah kubilang aku tidak-"

"Permisi, Siwon-ssi" sebuah suara seorang yeoja membuat kalimat bantahan Kyuhyun terputus. Siwon dan Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah suara dengan ekspresi berbeda. Siwon dengan senyum ramah dan Kyuhyun dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Ada apa Sohee-ssi?" Tanya Siwon ramah pada yeoja berseragam pelayan café tempat WonKyu makan siang. Siwon mengenal semua pegawai di café ini karena ibunyalah pemilik café ini.

"Eng… bisakah… aku me..minta…" wajah Sohee tampak memerah karena malu "tanda tanganmu?"

"Tentu saja" jawab Siwon dengan senyuman mautnya yang hampir membuat Sohee mimisan.

"Cih!" Kyuhyun mendesis "Apa kau buta? Memangnya dia artis. Kenapa kau minta tanda tangan padanya?"

Sohee yang baru saja menyerahan note dan penanya pada Siwon menatap kaget Kyuhyun yang berbicara dengan nada sangat dingin "Eh? Aniya. Aku… fans Siwon-ssi"

"Pantas" Kyuhyun menatap Sohee dari kaki sampai ujung kepala "Tak heran wajahmu seperti zombie. Kau mengidolakan iblis berilmu hitam"

"Mwo?" Sohee terlihat terpukul mendengar hinaan Kyuhyun.

"Apa telingamu kemasukkan beton? Atau otakmu tertukar dengan otak ulat bulu? Aku tahu kau mirip zombie ulat bulu, tapi tak kusangka kau sama bodohnya dengan zombie itu" smirk penuh penghinaan tercipta di bibir plum Kyuhyun "Mengerikan"

"Sudahlah Sohee-ssi, jangan pikirkan kata-kata Kyuhyun. Maksudnya itu kau lucu dan lembut seperti ulat bulu" Siwon menyerahkan note yang sudah dia tanda tangani.

Wajah Sohee yang hampir menangis mendengar hinaan sadis dari Kyuhyun berubah cerah kembali –plus rona pink di wajahnya- setelah mendengar pujian dari Siwon "Khamsahamida Siwon-ssi"

Sepeninggal Sohee, keheningan melanda dua namja rupawan itu. Kyuhyun memilih memakan supnya dengan wajah tertekuk, sedang Siwon tak pernah merubah ekspresi teduhnya sedari tadi sambil menikmati steak ayamnya.

Kyuhyun meminum habis jus apelnya dan langsung berdiri membuat Siwon yang tengah menyeruput late-nya menatapnya bingung "Mau kemana Kyu?"

"Pulang" jawab Kyuhyun dan berlalu dari hadapan Siwon.

Siwon segera ikut berdiri dan menyusul namja manis nan galak itu "Baiklah. Ayo kita pulang"

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lebih lama berbagi oksigen denganmu membuatku harus mandi bunga tujuh rupa untuk membersihkannya" jawab Kyuhyun.

Siwon menahan lengan Kyuhyun yang berniat menjauhinya "Aku yang membawamu kesini akulah yang mengantarmu pulang. Aku juga bisa memberimu bunga untuk mandi. Jadi kau tak perlu cemas"

"Aku tidak butuh" geram Kyuhyun. Dia sekuat tenaga melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Siwon tapi tak ada hasilnya.

"Kau membutuhkannya Kyunnie" Siwon sedikit menyeret Kyuhyun menuju mobilnya.

"Jangan memanggilku Kyunnie. Kau pikir kau siapa seenaknya memotong namaku?" kesal Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie terdengar manis" jawab Siwon enteng "Semanis wajahmu"

"JANGAN SEBUT AKU MANIS!" Teriak Kyuhyun tidak terima. Tidak boleh ada yang menyebutnya manis. Tidak kakaknya, ayahnya, apalagi iblis berilmu hitam macam Siwon.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan menyebutmu manis, sekarang masuklah" Siwon membuka pintu penumpang untuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan naik karena kau berjanji tidak akan menyebutku manis" Kyuhyun menghempaskan pantatnya di jok empuk mobil mewah Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum dan memutar untuk duduk di depan kemudi "Baiklah, sekarang beritahu aku alamat rumahmu sweety"

"JANGAN MEMANGGILKU SWEETY DASAR IBLIS!" suara teriakan Kyuhyun teredam mobil Siwon yang kedap suara.

**_ WonKyu _**

"Hyung!" pekikkan senang Taemin dan Onew menyambut Siwon saat menginjakkan kakinya di rumah besarnya.

"Kau sudah pulang Siwonnie? Kedua dongsaengmu ini terus bertanya kapan hyungnya pulang" Nyonya Choi ikut menyambut anak kesayangannya pulang.

"Hyung, Minnie bertemu namja tampan di sekolah Minnie yang baru. Dia seperti pangeran" cerita Taemin semangat.

"Kau memang centil Minnie. Sedikit tampan saja kau sebut pangeran. Yang persis pangeran itu cuma hyung dan Siwon hyung" jawab Onew percaya diri.

Taemin memutar matanya malas "Siwon hyung sih memang tampan seperti pangeran tapi kalau Onew hyung, emm masih diragukan"

"Yak! Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar" Onew berniat menjitak kepala Taemin, tapi bocah imut itu lebih dulu kabur "Jangan kabur Minnie! Awas kau!" Onew berlari mengejar Taemin.

"Mereka sangat menggemaskan" komentar Nyonya Choi.

"Bisa kulihat" jawab Siwon tersenyum senang melihat ibunya yang terlihat sangat menikmati kejar-kejaran kedua anak angkatnya itu.

"Oh ya Siwonnie" Nyonya Choi kembali menatap Siwon. Kali ini wajahnya terlihat serius "Appa-mu baru pulang dari Jepang, dia menunggumu di ruang kerjanya"

"Appa sudah pulang? Tumben cepat sekali" jawab Siwon "Aku akan ke ruangannya eomma"

Nyonya Choi tersenyum lembut dan mengelus lengan anaknya "Jangan membantah apapun yang dia katakan. Dia sangat menyayangimu Siwonnie"

Siwon membalas senyum ibunya "Aku tahu eomma. Sangat tahu"

**_ WonKyu _**

"Kau baru pulang kuliah?" Tanya Tuan Choi begitu mempersilahkan Siwon masuk.

Siwon mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya "Ada apa appa memanggilku?"

Tuan Choi menatap tajam anak tunggalnya "Kau membawa anak jalanan lagi? Aku tak keberatan, tapi kenapa kau harus membawanya ke rumah ini? Kenapa kau tidak membawanya ke panti asuhan yang dibangun ibumu?"

Siwon tahu ayahnya akan menanyakan hal seperti ini. Selama dia tinggal di luar negeri, sudah ratusan anak jalanan dia bawa untuk tinggal di panti asuhan yang terpaksa Tuan Choi bangun atas pemintaan penerusnya itu. Dimanapun Siwon pernah tinggal, disana pasti ada juga panti asuhan milik Perusahaan Choi. Tapi baru kali ini Siwon membawa anak jalanan ke rumah tempatnya tinggal. Terlebih tempat kedua orang tuanya juga tinggal.

"Selama aku tidak tinggal satu rumah dengan eomma dan appa sibuk dengan perusahaan appa yang bercabang kemana-mana, eomma kesepian. Sebentar lagi aku akan sibuk dengan kuliahku dan appa juga harus mengurus perusahaan kita di Jepang, kurasa eomma tak akan kesepian ditemani Onew dan Taemin. Kedua anak itu sangat menggemaskan. Kata eomma jika melihat mereka dia merasa kembali muda" jelas Siwon.

"Kau senang sekali menggunakan nama ibumu untuk alasanmu memungut anak-anak itu" Tuan Choi menjawab.

Siwon tersenyum "Eomma mengajariku untuk berbagi pada semua orang. Dan aku ingin berbagi kasih sayang orang tua dengan kedua anak yang sudah ditinggal kedua orang tuannya. Apa itu belum cukup menjadi alasan appa?"

"Kau tahu aku sangat menyayangimu Siwon. Aku tak penah bisa menolak keinginanmu" Tuan Choi menghela nafas pasrah "Aku mengizinkan kedua bocah itu tinggal disini, tapi jika ada kelakuan mereka yang merusak nama baik Keluarga Choi, aku tak akan segan mengusir mereka"

"Aku mengerti appa. Aku akan membimbing mereka" jawab Siwon senang.

"Dan aku tak ingin kau membawa siapapun untuk tinggal di rumah ini lagi kecuali isterimu" perintah Tuan Choi.

Saat ayahnya menyebut isteri, Siwon langsung membayangkan wajah Kyuhyun "Aku sedang mengusahakannya appa"

Tuan Choi menatap anaknya dengan pandangan menyelidik "Siapa orangnya? Apa dia dari keluarga terpandang? Dan terpenting apa dia wanita?"

Siwon tertawa mendengar nada cemas dari ayahnya. Jika ibunya sudah memberi Siwon izin atas ke-gay-annya, tidak dengan sang ayah. Ah lebih tepatnya belum "Kurasa ayah akan menyukainya walau dia bukan gadis yang anggun seperti harapan ayah"

**_ WonKyu _**

Siwon tahan banting. Semua penghuni Universitas Seoul bertepuk tangan atas kehebatan Siwon. Sebulan dia bertahan dari hinaan, cercaan, sumpah serapah dan perlakuan kasar Kyuhyun. Dengan gagah berani, Choi Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun setiap siang untuk mengajaknya makan siang. Dan apa Kyuhyun menerimanya? Perlu waktu setengah jam untuk berdebat, seperempat jam untuk menghindari diri dari lembaran benda-benda dari Kyuhyun baru namja manis bin sadis itu mau makan siang dengannya. Kyuhyun sebenarnya malas makan siang dengan iblis mengerikan seperti Siwon, tapi karena Siwon selalu membawakannya bekal yang luar biasa enak –Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga tidak mau mengakuinya- rasanya sayang dilewatkan.

Seperti hari ini, Siwon dengan senyum bersinarnya tengah memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menikmati makan siang yang dibawanya. Menu hari ini adalah jajangmyeon. Setelah berhasil menghindar dari lemparan pot berisi bunga kaktus yang entah Kyuhyun dapat dari mana, kedua namja tersohor di kampus itu kini duduk di atap sambil mengunyah mie berwarna hitam.

"Kenapa kau memilih makan di atap Kyu?" selalu Siwon yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Kalau kau tidak suka makan saja di kantin sana" usir Kyuhyun setelah menelan jajangmyeon yang merupakan makanan kesukaannya.

"Sebenarnya aku tak peduli dimanapun kita makan, asal dekat denganmu rasanya seperti di surga" jawab Siwon.

Kyuhyun mendelik sambil berusaha keras menahan debaran jantungnya yang selalu saja terasa aneh di dekat Siwon "Iblis sepertimu akan berakhir di neraka"

"Untuk saat ini aku tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Karena surgaku saat ini ada di sampingku" jawab Siwon.

Kyuhyun menendang kaki Siwon yang tak jauh dari kakinya membuat Siwon sedikit mengaduh. Jangan salah, meski kurus tendangan Kyuhyun mampu membuatmu memar seminggu "Aku akan membuatmu merasakan neraka iblis jelek"

Siwon mengelus kakinya yang sakit "Meski sakit tendanganmu manis sekali Kyu"

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN SEBUT KATA MANIS!" Kyuhyun jadi sensitif jika kata manis mulai tertangkap telinganya.

Bukannya takut, Siwon malah terkekeh. Dia sangat menikmati menggoda Kyuhyun seperti ini. Belum sempat dia menjawab teriakan keras Kyuhyun, HP di saku kemejanya berdering. Setelah membaca ID penelpon, Siwon sedikit menjauh dari Kyuhyun untuk menjawabnya.

"Yeoboseo Teukkie hyung" sapa Siwon setelah menekan icon hijau di layar sentuh ponselnya.

"_Yeoboseo Siwonnie"_ balas Leeteuk _"Apa kau sedang makan siang?"_

"Ne" jawab Siwon "Seperti biasa. Aku sedang makan siang dengan Kyunnie"

"_Baguslah. Kuharap kau tidak lupa mencampur obat Kyuhyun ke makan siangnya"_ ucap Leeteuk.

"Tentu saja aku tidak lupa. Aku sangat bersyukur koki di rumahku hebat. Jadi dia dengan mudah menyembunyikan rasa dan bau obat-obat itu" Siwon sedikit melirik Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan makanannya "Dia makan dengan lahap hyung tanpa sadar ada obat yang tercampur dalam makanannya"

"_Aku lega mendengarnya" _Leeteuk terdengar senang "_Tetap lanjutkan. Aku mengandalkanmu Siwonnie"_

"Aku akan berusaha Teukkie hyung, demi Kyunnie" ucap Siwon.

Tak lama kemudian, Siwon sudah duduk di samping Kyuhyun untuk melanjutkan makan siangnya. Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya sangat penasaran dengan telepon tadi sedang berperang dalam otaknya.

Tanya

Tidak

Tanya

Tidak

"Ada apa Kyunnie?" Siwon menyadari gelagat aneh pujaan hatinya "Apa jajangmyeon-nya tidak enak?"

"Memangnya kapan makananmu enak" jawab Kyuhyun kesal. Hey, kalau memang tidak enak kenapa kau memakannya sampai tidak tersisa seutas pun Cho Kyuhyun?

"Lalu apa yang mengganggumu Kyunnie?" Tanya Siwon lagi.

"Kau. Kau selalu menggangguku" jawab Kyuhyun. Dia masih gengsi untuk bertanya.

"Aku merasa tidak pernah mengganggumu kok" elak Siwon.

Kalah atas rasa penasarannya akhirnya Kyuhyun bertanya "Siapa?"

"Eh?" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun bingung "Siapa apa?"

"Siapa tadi yang meneleponmu phabo" kesal Kyuhyun pada otak bodoh Siwon.

"Oh kikira apa" jawab Siwon kemudian dia meminum air mineralnya tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab? Kau bodoh ya? Ah iya, kau kan memang bodoh" hina Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menunggu jawaban Siwon.

"Kau kelihatan sangat ingin tahu Kyunnie" goda Siwon.

"Biasa saja, matamu yang rusak" jawab Kyuhyun berusaha terlihat tenang padahal dia sangat penasaran.

"Baiklah aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu" Siwon mengukir senyum jahil "Dia orang yang sangat dekat denganku, seseorang yang kusayangi"

Kyuhyun hampir tersedak liurnya "Apa dia juga iblis sepertimu?"

Siwon menggeleng "Aniya. Dia malaikat"

"Tidak mungkin. Tidak ada malaikat di dunia ini" kata Kyuhyun sengit.

"Kau percaya adanya iblis tetapi tidak percaya adanya malaikat?" Siwon memandang bingung Kyuhyun "Mereka itu satu paket Kyunnie"

"Berhenti bersikap sok tahu. Kenapa kau tidak mengajak malaikatmu makan siang? Daripada kau mengganggu ketenangan hidupku" jawab Kyuhyun kesal.

Siwon kembali terkekeh "Kau cemburu"

"Mwo? Tentu saja tidak!" Kyuhyun hampir berteriak. Kemana sikap tenangnya jika berhadapan dengan Choi Siwon?

"Aku bisa membaca kilatan matamu Kyunnie" goda Siwon makin gencar.

"Pertama, aku tidak cemburu. Memangnya kenapa aku harus cemburu pada makhluk berilmu hitam sepertimu" Kyuhyun memandang garang Siwon "Kedua, berkali-kali kubilang jangan panggil aku Kyunnie. Kau tuli ya?!"

"Pertama, kau cemburu. Tak perlu malu mengakuinya. Kedua, Kyunnie itu panggilan sayangku untukmu" jawab Siwon dengan senyuman mautnya.

"Untuk apa kau punya panggilan menggelikan itu padaku? Buat saja panggilan menggelikan dengan malaikatmu" Kyuhyun berkata sewot.

"Tuh kan kau cemburu" Siwon sangat senang menggoda namja manis yang luar biasa galak itu.

"Aku tidak cemburu" Kyuhyun memberi tatapan super kejamnya pada Siwon.

Dalam mata Siwon tatapan itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan "Aww, kau sungguh menggemaskan jika cemburu seperti itu Kyunnie" dicubitnya pipi chubby Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menepis tangan Siwon "JANGAN SEBUT AKU MENGGEMASKAN IBLIS BODOH!"

**_ WonKyu _**

Kyuhyun yang merasa haus karena sedari tadi pulang kuliah menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermain game sampai sore berjalan santai menuju dapur di lantai satu. Pemandangan noona dan ibu tirinya berkukat di dapur tertangkap matanya saat namja berusia 20 tahun itu membuka kulkas besarnya dan menghabiskan ssgelas penuh air mineral.

"Ah Kyunnie, kukira siapa. Kau datang mengendap-endap seperti maling" kaget Ahra saat mendengar suara gelas yang diletakkan Kyuhyun di meja dapur.

"Aku tidak mengendap-endap noona. Untuk apa aku mengendap-endap di rumahku sendiri?" Kyuhyun membalas perkataan noonanya dengan nada datar.

"Huh! Terserahmu saja. Aku malas meladeni omonganmu. Aku sedang sibuk" jawab Ahra sambil kembali fokus memotong sayur-sayuran. Sedang sedari tadi Nyonya Cho hanya tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun. Dia tak mau merusak mood anak tirinya yang terlihat sedang bagus.

"Ada acara apa? Kenapa kalian masak seperti ada akan ada seratus gelandangan makan disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bisakah kau bertanya tanpa mengeluarkan hinaan mautmu Tuan Muda Cho?" sindir Ahra.

"Tidak bisa Nona Tua Cho" balas Kyuhyun dengan smirk andalannya.

"Yak!" Ahra menyikut perut adiknya dengan kesal.

"Ahra! Astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Nyonya Cho cemas melihat Kyuhyun yang mengusap-usap perutnya.

Melihat ada orang dipihaknya Kyuhyun tertawa dalam hati "Ugh!"

"Kyuhyunnie, gwencana? Apa sangat sakit? Apa kita perlu memanggil Leeteuk kesini?" Nyonya Cho mulai panik.

Ahra yang tahu adiknya hanya pura-pura menjitak kepala adiknya "Penipu"

"Aigo! Ahra, berhenti berbuat kasar pada adikmu!" marah Nyonya Cho pada gadis berusia 26 tahun di sampingnya itu.

"Dia hanya pura-pura eomma" Ahra tidak terima kena marah ibu tirinya.

"Ini sakit beneran noona" elak Kyuhyun dengan senyuman kemenangan yang tidak dilihat Nyonya Cho.

"Kau duduk saja Kyu, mau kuambilkan obatmu? Apa yang saat ini kau butuhkan?" Tanya Nyonya Cho menuntun Kyuhyun duduk di kursi mini bar di dekat dapur.

Entah karena mood Kyuhyun yang sedang bagus atau karena apa, dia tidak menepis tangan ibu tirinya seperti biasa jika yeoja paruh baya itu menyentuhnya.

"Aku mau kue itu" Kyuhyun menunjuk kue kering berbentuk bintang yang baru beberapa saat yang lalu dikeluarkan Nyonya Cho dari oven.

Nyonya Cho berusaha menahan senyumannya. Jika seperti ini Kyuhyun sangat menggemaskan, sangat berbeda dengan si kelam Kyuhyun "Ne, tunggu sebentar"

Di saat Nyonya Cho sibuk mengambilkan Kyuhyun kue dan menuangkannya susu vanilla, Ahra mendesis pada adik menyebalkannya "Evil"

"Thanks Noona" balas Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya.

Mata bulat Ahra mendelik pada adiknya. Ingin benar yeoja mungil nan anggun itu melempar pisau yang dipegangnya ke arah wajah sok polos adiknya. Meski begitu dia kelihatan senang. Adiknya tidak melontarkan kata-kata makian saat ada seruangan dengan ibu tiri yang sangat dibencinya itu. Malah Kyuhyun terlihat seperti bermanja.

"Nah, ini kuenya. Makanlah selagi hangat" Nyonya Cho meletakkan sepiring cookies dan segelas susu vanila di depan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Dilahapnya sebuah cookies itu dan merasakan manis-pahitnya cokelat. Walau malas mengakuinya, ibu tirinya itu sangat hebat dalam memasak, terutama dalam bidang kue. Mungkin karena sebelum menikah dengan ayah Kyuhyun, Nyonya Cho bekerja di perusahaan catering.

"Apa makanan ini akan cukup untuk tamu kita eomma?" Tanya Ahra pada Nyonya Cho yang kini sibuk dengan panci berisi sup jamur.

"Tenang saja, ada 5 orang yang akan datang. Pasti cukup" jawab Nyonya Cho.

"Siapa yang akan datang? Apa keluaga penjilat seperti biasa?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah meminum susu vanilanya.

Ahra melotot ke arah adik kandungnya "Jaga sikapmu Kyu. Keluarga ini keluarga terpandang di Korea bahkan dunia. Perusahaannya membantu appa membuat sekolah untuk anak-anak tak mampu di Afrika Selatan"

"Oh, orang kelebihan uang yang sok dermawan" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun!" Ahra tak habis pikir dengan lidah tajam adiknya.

"Sudahlah Ahra, biarkan saja Kyuhyun" lerai Nyonya Cho.

Kyuhyun menatap Ahra penuh kemenangan "Masak saja yang benar Noona, jangan bikin malu keluarga dengan kemampuan masakmu yang payah itu"

Jika Kyuhyun bukan adiknya, tanpa ragu Ahra akan mencincang lidah kurang ajar itu. lihat, betapa mudahnya Kyuhyun membuat orang sewot hanya dengan kata-kata hinaannya, tetapi kenapa dia mati kutu di depan Choi Siwon? Apa benar karena ilmu hitam yang dikuasai namja berlesung pipi itu?

**_ WonKyu _**

Mati-matian Kyuhyun menolak makan malam dengan kolega ayahnya, tapi ayahnya yang sedang luar biasa tegas tidak bisa dikalahkan. Dengan cemberut –Minho menganggapnya imut- Kyuhyun duduk malas-malasan di kursi ruang makan. Ayah dan ibu tirinya sedang menyambut tamu kehormatan yang baru saja datang.

"Aku mendengar suara yang kukenal" terdengar erangan dari Minho saat telinganya menangkap suara bocah dari ruang depan.

"Mungkin salah satu anak tamu itu teman sekolahmu" jawab Kyuhyun terlihat senang melihat wajah Minho yang menampilkan ekspresi tidak suka.

"Siapapun boleh tapi jangan dia" kata Minho bersungguh-sungguh.

Kyuhyun sedikit penasaran, siapa bocah yang membuat seorang Minho yang luar biasa menyebalkan sefrustasi ini.

Tapi sebelum Kyuhyun membiarkan imajinasinya bermain, terlihat sosok tinggi memasuki ruang makannya. Sosok tahan banting yang mampu mengalahkannya dalam berdebat.

"Sial" rutuk Kyuhyun pelan bersamaan dengan umpatan dari mulut Minho.

Namja itu membungkuk hormat pada ketiga anak Kelaurga Cho "Annyeonghaseo Choi Siwon imnida"

"Tampan" tanpa sadar Ahra mengungkapkan sebuah kata yang mampu mendeskripsikan penampilan Siwon.

"Dia memang tampan Ahra" Nyonya Cho terdengar geli sedang Kyuhyun mendengus. Mimpi apa dia lagi-lagi berurusan dengan Choi Siwon tidak hanya di kampus.

"Minho hyung!" pekikan senang Taemin makin membuat Minho mengumpat. Jika tidak memikirkan etika sebagai anak Keluarga Cho yang terpandang, dia sudah pasti meneriaki namja mungil yang selalu mengganggunya sebulan ini. Seorang murid baru yang menjadi adik kelasnya.

Setelah perkenalan yang cukup lama, akhirnya makan malam dimulai. Kyuhyun yang sangat gatal ingin meneriaki Siwon dengan sumpah serapah karena hobby menguntitnya berusaha sekuat tenaga menahannya. Bukan karena takut sang ayah akan mengamuk, tapi dia lebih takut Siwon akan mengeluarkan ilmu hitamnya dan membuatnya terlihat koyol di depan keluarganya. Mau ditaruh dinama kekerenannya selama ini jika keluarganya tahu dia hampir takluk oleh Siwon.

"Siwon-ah sangat tampan" puji Nyonya Cho yang melihat betapa sopan dan ramahnya si sulung Choi.

"Khamsahamida Nyonya Cho, Anda juga sangat cantik" balas Siwon sopan.

'Penjilat!' umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati 'Salah satu mantra ilmu hitamnya dimulai'

"Minho hyung juga tampan sekali" celetuk Taemin semangat yang mendapat sikutan dari Onew dan tatapan tajam dari Minho.

Kyuhyun mulai jengah dengan puji-pujian menjijikkan di meja makan ini 'Kenapa mereka tidak sekalian berlaku layaknya telenovela penuh intrik seperti acara kesukaan Ahra noona saja'

"Apa Siwon-ah sudah punya kekasaih?" Tanya Ahra tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun hampir tersedak udang gorengnya. Untuk apa noonanya bertanya seperti itu? Sedari tadi Ahra memang mencuri pandang pada Siwon, tapi kakaknya itu tidak naksir Siwon kan?

"Sayang sekali belum noona" jawab Siwon sambil tertawa pelan matanya sesekali melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang membisu sedari tadi.

"Jjinja? Namja setampan dirimu belum mempunyai kekasih? Astaga! Para yeoja di dekatmu pasti berbondong-bondong menarik perhatianmu" kata Ahra hampir histeris.

'Yeah seperti yang sedang kau lakukan noona" sinis Kyuhyun lagi-lagi hanya dalam hati.

"Siwon sangat pemilih" Nyonya Choi berkata "Karena itu dia betah melajang sampai 23 tahun"

"Padahal Siwon-ah sangat tampan seperti pangeran" Ahra geleng-geleng prihatin.

'Centil sekali sih kau noona. Norak pula. Aku ragu kita berasal dari rahim yang sama' kembali Kyuhyun mendumel dalam hati.

"Apa kau tertarik pada Uri Siwonnie Ahra-ya?" Tanya Tuan Choi menatap lekat Ahra.

"Eh?" semburat pink terlihat di pipi Ahra "Eng…"

Tuan Choi tertawa renyah "Bagaimana kalau kita menjodohkan Siwon dan Ahra. Mereka akan jadi pasangan serasi"

_Trang_

Semua di ruang makan itu menatap arah suara yang menganggu percakapan hangat disana.

"Kyuhyunnie, gwencanayo?" Nyonya Cho bertanya dengan nada cemas pada Kyuhyun yang baru saja menjatuhkan sendoknya dengan wajah pucat.

**^_^ TBC ^_^**

**Kenapa Kyu? Ada yang salah?**

**Ckckck, sepertinya kau harus segera meraih 'cahaya'mu sebelum ada yang mengambilnya lebih dulu.**

**.**

**.**

Libur ngampus. Libur juga mengetik FF #plak

Maaf ya, lelet banget updatenya.

Jika alurnya terasa kecepatan, saya sengaja. Karena permasalahan intinya ada pada 'Rahasia Kyuhyun'.

Kalau mau tahu apa rahasia cowok idaman author, ayo review and coment bayak-banyak!

**Promosi : Aku bikin FF WonKyu oneshoot di note FB. Alamatnya : (hilangkan spasi) **** www . facebook notes / anin-snitch-crossguard / winters-memory-lomba-fanfiction-spesial-aniv-wonky u-ke-4 / 618023878242855**

**Silahkan dibaca dan dicoment serta dilike jika berminat.**

_Bersyukur Lulus Pemisahan Analitik_

_Anin :3_


	5. Chapter 5

**Light The Dark**

Judul : Light The Dark

**Author : aninkyuelf / aninsj13****.**

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Choi Siwon.

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Drama.

**Warning : Yaoi, Typos, OOC.**

**Pairing : WonKyu.**

Ratting : PG15.

**.**

**Disc : Pengen banget punya hak paten atas Kyuhyun biar bisa pamer ke semua orang sambil teriak 'Lihat Oe ni cowok gue. Siapa yang ngelebihin gantengnya dia? Elo? Beh! Ngimpi!'. Tapi enggak keberatan nampung Siwon juga, lumayan buat jadi kartu kredit sepanjang hayat.**

**.**

Sumarry : Kyuhyun orang paling sinis, sombong dan keras kepala di dunia. Siwon orang yang baik, lembut dan rajin menolong. Bisakah Siwon merubah sifat Kyuhyun yang begitu gelap dengan cahaya yang dimilikinya?

_**Ps : Bold and Italic = Flashback / Dream**_

.

.

**Chapter 5**

**Author POV **

"Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Kyuhyun dingin. Wajah datarnya berusaha menyembunyikan rasa shock yang kini melandanya. Siwon dan Ahra dijodohkan? Apa yang salah? Mereka akan jadi pasangan serasi. Siwon yang tampan dan Ahra yang cantik. Ah! Siwon kan iblis berilmu hitam. Pasti itu yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun tidak rela kakaknya bersanding dengan si sulung Choi. Tapi meski begitu dia tidak bisa menetralkan rasa sakit pada jantungnya. Tubuhnya seolah kaku saking tegangnya. Tapi yang jadi pertanyaan, kenapa dia yang tegang?

"Kau pucat Kyu" Ahra menatap cemas adiknya "Sebaiknya kita telepon Leeteuk oppa saja"

Kyuhyun menggeleng "Aku tidak selemah itu noona. Lanjutkan saja makannya"

"Maafkan kami, uri Kyuhyunnie sedang tidak enak badan" Tuan Cho meminta maaf pada Keluarga Choi.

"Tidak apa-apa" Tuan Choi menjawab. Matanya yang memang jeli menangkap tatapan cemas dari mata Siwon yang tertuju pada Kyuhyun "Bagaimana soal saranku tadi?"

"Kami setuju saja, asal anak-anak setuju" jawab Tuan Cho. Dia menatap Ahra "Bagaimana menurutmu Ahra-ya?"

"Siapa yang tidak mau memiliki suami seperti Siwon-ah?" Ahra menatap Siwon lekat. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahi Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar dia mengepalkan telapa tangannya.

Siwon yang sedari tadi memusatkan perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun tidak sadar kini orang-orang menantinya bicaranya.

"Kurasa Siwon terlalu muda untuk mencapai jenjang pernikahan" Nyonya Choi membuka suara. Dia tahu jelas anaknya tidak akan setuju dengan perjodohan itu.

"Kami bisa menunggunya" Tuan Cho berkata yang diangguki Tuan Choi. Jujur saja, Tuan Choi berharap anaknya bisa menyukai yeoja seperti namja pada umumnya.

Ahra tahu dia sudah salah bicara "Eh, begini appa, sebenarnya aku…"

"Tidak apa-apa Ahra-ya, kau adalah orang yang paling tepat menjadi isteri Siwon dan menantu kami" Tuan Choi memotong perkataan kami.

Kyuhyun tak tahu kenapa tubuhnya yang kaku kini mendadak lemas. Tanpa bisa dia cegah tubuhnya oleng ke kiri.

"Ommo! Kyuhyunnie!" pekikkan Ahra menyebabkan semua orang sadar. Siwon yang memang memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan memiliki refleks bagus langsung menangkap tubuh Kyuhyun agar tidak menghantam lantai.

"Kyunnie gwencanayo?" Siwon bertanya cemas.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Siwon yang sangat dekat dengannya. Suara pekikkan panik semua orang seperti gemerisik radio rusak. Hanya suara Siwon yang jelas di telinganya.

Ada apa dengannya? Bukankah akhir-akhir ini penyakitnya tidak pernah kambuh? Dia merasa sangat sehat sore tadi, tapi kini ada rasa sesak dalam hatinya. Tidak nyaman dan menyakitkan. Membuatnya teringat kenangan 14 tahun lalu. Sebuah kenangan dimana rasa tegang terasa mendominasi tubuhnya.

"Kyunnie, ucapkan sesuatu!" Siwon membelai pipi pucat Kyuhyun yang dingin. Dia cemas bukan main.

Sangat tampan. Kyuhyun terpaksa mengakui ketampanan wajah di depannya. Setebal apa wajah Siwon? Kenapa dia sangat tampan?.

"Hyungie" Minho berlutut di dekat Siwon. Wajahnya tak kalah cemas.

Kyuhyun berkedip sekali. Matanya terasa sangat berat. Dia berkedip sekali lagi. Dan ketika dia menutup matanya untuk berkedip untuk ketiga kalinya, mata itu malah tidak terbuka lagi.

**_ WonKyu _**

Leeteuk datang 15 menit setelah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba pingsan. Makan malam dua keluarga itu langsung dihentikan. Tidak ada yang bernafsu untuk melanjutkan makan.

"Kyuhyunnie tidak apa-apa" Leeteuk memberitahu keluarga pasiennya.

"Dia sudah tidak pernah kambuh sebulanan ini" Ahra berkata. Dia sangat senang karena Kyuhyun kelihatan baik-baik saja akhir-akhir ini. Tapi kenapa malam ini dia mendadak pingsan? "Apa penyakitnya kambuh?"

Leeteuk menggeleng "Tubuhnya baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun juga tidak kelelahan. Menurutku masalahnya tidak pada fisiknya, tapi lebih pada batinnya. Dari pemeriksaan singkatku, kemungkinan besar dia stres"

"Stres? Kyuhyunnie kelihatan dalam mood bagus sore ini" kata Nyonya Cho.

"Apa sebelum pingsan Kyuhyun mengalami suasana menegangkan? Walau Kyuhyun bukan memiliki penyakit jantung, tapi rasa tegang yang melampaui batas bisa menyebabkan tubuhnya drop" jelas Leeteuk.

"Tapi Kyunnie sungguh baik-baik saja kan Teukkie hyung?" Siwon bertanya. Rasa cemas masih menggerogoti hatinya.

Leeteuk mengangguk "Tak lama lagi dia akan sadar. Jika dia sadar nanti jauhkan dia dari rasa tegang atau perasaan buruk lainnya"

"Aku tak tahu kau adalah dokter pribadi Keluarga Cho Leeteuk-ah" Tuan Choi berkata pada Leeteuk yang merupakan anak dari sepupunya.

Leeteuk tersenyum "Ayahku adalah dokter pribadi Kyuhyunnie, jadi aku melanjutkan jejaknya"

"Apa sakit Kyuhyun parah?" Nyonya Choi bertanya cemas.

Leeteuk tidak menjawab. Dia sudah berjanji tidak akan memberi tahu penyakit Kyuhyun kepada orang lain di luar Keluarga Cho. Suatu hal terkutuk dan tabu itu.

"Bisa dikatakan seperti itu" Tuan Cho menggantikan Leeteuk untuk menjawabnya.

"Leeteuk-ah. Bisakah kita bicara berdua sebentar?" Tuan Choi bertanya.

Walau ragu, Leeteuk mengangguk. Kedua namja berbeda usia itu menjauh dari kumpulan orang-orang yang berdiri di depan kamar Kyuhyun.

**_ WonKyu _**

"Apa hubungan Siwon hyung dengan Kyuhyun hyung?" suara Minho memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi sejak Tuan Choi dan Leeteuk berbicara 4 mata.

Semua orang disana menatap Siwon ingin tahu. Mereka memang merasa aneh dengan Siwon yang memanggil Kyuhyun 'Kyunnie'. Padahal Kyuhyun mengharamkan ada yang memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Aku dan Kyuhyun satu kampus. Kami adalah teman dekat" jawab Siwon.

Ahra menatap Siwon tercengang "Tidak mungkin. Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengizinkan siapapun menjadi temannya. Baginya teman itu merepotkan seperti kotoran"

Siwon tersenyum sedikit "Dia pernah mengatakan itu padaku. Tapi aku sudah meladeninya sebulanan ini jadi kata-kata tajamnya sudah kebal bagiku"

'Sebulanan ini? Apa Siwonlah yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit berubah? Apa karena kehadiran Siwon di dekat Kyuhyun menyebabkan moodnya selalu baik?' Ahra menatap Siwon lekat 'Aku tak menyangka ini akan terjadi. Entah ini berkah atau musibah, tapi kurasa Siwon bisa membantu Kyuhyun'

"Noona" Siwon menatap Ahra dengan wajah serius "Bukannya aku tak menyukaimu tapi aku…"

"Aku mengerti" Ahra memotong "Kau ingin menolak perjodohan kita kan? Aku pun akan menolaknya"

"Tapi tadi noona kelihatan semangat saat dijodohkan dengan Siwon hyung" celetuk Minho. Dia merasa Siwon akan jadi 'rival' baginya jika tidak segera disodorkan pada Ahra.

"Sebenarnya aku agak tertarik pada Siwon. Tidak ada wanita yang tidak tertarik padanya" Ahra membenarkan "Tapi aku sudah punya namjachingu"

"Mwo?" Tuan Cho dan Minho berteriak bersamaan.

"Jangan berisik yeobo, Minho" tegur Nyonya Cho "Ahra memang sudah punya pacar, dia sudah mengenalkannya padaku"

"Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" Tuntut Tuan Cho.

"Aku ingin mengenalkannya sebentar lagi pada appa" jawab Ahra.

"Apa aku mengenalnya?" tanya Tuan Cho lagi.

"Bisakah kita fokus pada Kyuhyun dulu?" elak Ahra.

Suasana kembali hening.

"Bisakah aku menunggu Kyuhyun di kamarnya?" Tanya Siwon.

Nyonya Cho tersenyum "Ten-"

"Tidak boleh" Minho memotong perkataan ibunya dengan wajah galak "Hyung tidak boleh masuk"

"Wae?" Taemin bertanya "Kenapa hyungku tidak boleh masuk Min hyung?"

"Jangan panggil aku sok akrab bocah" jawab Minho kesal.

"Jangan panggil adikku bocah" Onew membela adik kandungnya.

"Bukan urusanmu ayam" ejek Minho.

"Dasar kodok" balas Onew.

"Pangeran Kodok" Taemin ikut-ikutan.

"Hey, anak-anak jangan berisik" Nyonya Choi menegur ketiga bocah disana.

"Sebaiknya kalian main-main di taman depan saja. Ayo Minho ajak teman-temanmu bermain kesana" Nyonya Cho memerintahkan anaknya.

"Shiero" jawab Minho tegas.

"Lakukan perintah ibumu Cho Minho" suara berat nan tegas ayah tirinya tak mampu ditolak Minho. Dengan bahu lunglai si bungsu Cho itu menggiring kedua anak angkat Choi ke taman bunga di depan pintu utama rumah Keluarga Cho.

"Masuklah Siwon-ah" Ahra menepuk lengan Siwon mempersilahkan namja tampan itu masuk.

Siwon terseyum dan membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Lega rasanya dia tidak perlu menyakiti hati Ahra atas penolakannya.

**_ WonKyu _**

Tuan Choi memandang lekat Leeteuk "Apa Siwon mencintai Cho Kyuhyun?"

Leeteuk tahu pamannya itu tidak suka berbelit-belit. Dia akan langsung ke pertanyaan inti. Tapi tetap saja, pertanyaan seperti itu mengagetkannya. Dari cerita Siwon, ayahnya belum setuju tentang penyimpangan seksnya. Jadi dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Jujurlah Leeteuk-ah" perintah Tuan Choi "Siwon pernah mengatakan padaku dia jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Apa seseorang itu Kyuhyun?"

Leeteuk akhirnya mengangguk.

"Apa kita tidak bisa mengobati Siwon?" nada suara Tuan Choi lebih ke putus asa daripada marah "Tidak adakah pengobatan yang bisa membuatnya normal?"  
"Ajussi, yang Siwon alami sekarang adalah normal untuknya. Dia mencintai hal normal yang diinginkan hatinya. Hatinya yang memilih untuk dimiliki Kyuhyun. Tidak ada obat untuk hati. Ajussi sudah tahu itu" jelas Leeteuk.

Tuan Choi menghela nafas panjang "Aku tak ingin dia menyesal"

"Aku bisa melihat dari matanya. Siwon tidak akan menyesal. Tekadnya sudah kuat untuk mendapatkan cinta Kyuhyun" Leeteuk berkata.

"Lalu…" Tuan Choi kembali bertanya "Apa Kyuhyun juga gay?"

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab Leeteuk "Selama ini Kyuhyun tidak pernah memperlihatkan ketertarikkannya pada apapun"

"Aku hanya ingin anakku bahagia" kembali Tuan Choi menghela nafas.

"Percayalah pada Siwon, dia tahu apa yang membuatnya bahagia ajussi" Leeteuk tersenyum pada pamannya.

**_ WonKyu _**

_**Seorang namja kecil berwajah manis membuka matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup. Rasa sakit masih terasa di sekitar perutnya. Sepertinya bocah kecil itu sempat pingsan sebelumnya karena kelelahan menahan sakit pada perutnya.**_

_** "Eomma…" panggilnya pelan. Tenaganya masih lemah. Dia mendudukkan tubuhnya yang masih lemas dan menatap sekelilingnya. Bukankah tadi ibunya bilang akan membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk operasi? Tapi kenapa sekarang dia seperti berada di ruangan penuh alat aneh? Ruangan ini memang terlihat seperti ruang operasi, tapi ada banyak botol kaca pada rak yang berisi awetan organ. Bocah itu tergidik ketakutan.**_

_** "Sudah bangun little boy?" suara berat namja dewasa membuat bocah itu menoleh.**_

_** "Ajussi siapa? Mana eommaku?" Tanya bocah itu.**_

_** Namja dewasa itu menyeringai "Bawa yeoja itu masuk" perintahnya ke arah pintu yang terbuka di belakangnya.**_

_** Tak lama kemudian, masuk 2 orang namja yang mengapit seorang yeoja yang terlihat penuh luka di tengahnya.**_

_** "Eomma!" pekik bocah itu kaget melihat wajah ibunya babak belur.**_

_** Mendengar suara anaknya, yeoja itu membuka matanya "Kyunnie…"**_

_** Bocah itu bergerak untuk turun tapi namja dewasa tadi menahannya "Jangan banyak bergerak Cho Kyuhyun, kau membutuhkan banyak tenaga karena sebentar lagi aku akan membedahmu"**_

_** "Kumohon, jangan lakukan itu" pinta eomma Kyuhyun memelas "Kau akan membuat anakku mati. Tolong jangan sakiti anakku Eric"**_

_** Namja dewasa berjas putih itu tertawa "Bukankah ini sempurna Hanna? Aku hanya perlu membedah tubuh anak bungsumu dan bisa membalas dendam padamu dan suamimu yang telah menghancurkan keluargaku. Tidak hanya itu, aku bisa menjual organnya dan 'kelebihan'nya sekaligus pada ilmuan gila yang ingin meneliti 'kelebihan' anakmu. Aku akan jadi kaya raya"**_

_** "Eomma…"Kyuhyun kecil menangis. Umurnya memang baru 5 tahun 6 bulan, tapi otak cerdasnya tahu, jika dia dibedah dan organnya dijual dia akan mati.**_

_** "Dudukkan wanita itu di sana" Eric menyuruh kedua anak buahnya mendudukkan Cho Hanna di sebuah kursi tak jauh dari kasur tempat Kyuhyun masih duduk. Eric lalu menatap Kyuhyun "Kau tidak ingin kubedah anak kecil?"**_

_** Kyuhyun yang menangis segera mengangguk. Dia memang akan dioperasi agar bisa sembuh dari penyakit bawaannya sejak lahir, tapi dia tidak ingin dibedah sampai mati.**_

_** "Baiklah" Eric tersenyum pada Kyuhyun dan membelai pipi chubby bocah itu "Tapi ibumu akan mati"**_

_** "Mwo?" Kyuhyun menatap ibunya yang menggeleng padanya.**_

_** "Setrum dia" perintah Eric.**_

_** Salah satu anak buah Eric mengambil alat sertum di dekatnya dan meletakkannya di leher Cho Hanna membuat yeoja itu berteriak kesakitan.**_

_** "Eomma! Hentikan! Jangan sakiti eomma! Jangan! Kumohon" Kyuhyun menangis histeris melihat ibunya kesakitan.**_

_** "Bagaimana anak manis? Apa kau masih tidak ingin dibedah?" Tanya Eric dengan seringai licik.**_

_** "Ja..jangan Kyu..nnie…" walau tulangnya terasa remuk tapi sekuat tenaga Cho Hanna berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya "Kyu.. aakkkhhhhhh" setruman dengan voltase lebih tinggi kembali dialirkan ke tubuh yeoja itu.**_

_** "A..ku mau…" Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya. Dia tidak tega melihat ibunya disakiti seperti itu.**_

_** "Anak manis" Eric mengelus rambut kecokelatan Kyuhyun.**_

_** "Ja…ngan! Ku…mohon jangan!"Hanna memberontak dalam pegangan kedua anak buah Eric.**_

_** Tidak mempedulikan Hanna, Eric memberikan botol kecil pada Kyuhyun "Minum ini sampai habis dan kau akan melihat ibumu selamat"**_

_** Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya lemas. Rasa tegang yang dia rasakan sedari tadi membuat kepalanya blank. Dengan tangan gemetar Kyuhyun mengambil botol kecil itu dan meminumnya sampai habis.**_

_** "Kyunnie…." Tangisan eommannya kembali terdengar.**_

_** "Kyunnie bangunlah…" suara namja juga terdengar. Suara lembut yang memanggilnya. Suara merdu yang membuatnya meninggalkan kenangan menyakitkannya.**_

**_ WonKyu _**

"Kyunnie…." Siwon memanggil nama Kyuhyun berkali-kali. Tubuh Kyuhyun yang terbaring tiba-tiba bergerak gelisah "Kyunnie bangunlah"

Perlahan mata karamel itu terbuka. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah wajah cemas Siwon. Sepertinya mimpi buruknya kembali lagi. Mimpi tentang hari paling mengerikan dalam hidupnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Kyunnie?" Siwon bertanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku? Kau mau mencuri barang-barangku ya?" tuduh Kyuhyun dengan suara masih lemah.

Siwon tersenyum "Mendengar nada suaramu yang galak sepertinya kau baik-baik saja"

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mendudukkan dirinya. Siwon membantunya walaupun Kyuhyun memberinya tatapan menusuk.

"Apa kau perlu sesuatu?" Tanya Siwon.

"Bisakah aku meminta oksigen tanpa tercampur karbon dioksida limbahmu?" Kyuhyun berkata kesal.

"Untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa mengabulkannya" jawab Siwon. Diusapnya wajah pucat Kyuhyun yang berkeringat.

"Jangan menyentuhku sembarangan Black Magic" Kyuhyun menepis tangan Siwon "Aku tidak mau kena cacar karenamu"

Siwon hanya tersenyum lembut "Kau membuat semua orang panik"

"Bukan salahku" bantah Kyuhyun "Semua orang saja yang berlebihan. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku pingsan? Aku mati pun tidak ada ruginya bagi mereka"

"Itu karena kami menyayangimu Kyunnie" Siwon berkata "Dan jangan mengucapkan kata mati. Aku tidak suka"

"Kau bahkan tidak berhenti memanggilku manis walau aku melarangmu" Kyuhyun kembali membantah. Kehadiran Siwon mampu membuatnya lupa pada mimpi buruknya tadi.

"Kau ingin kusebut manis sekarang?" Siwon sepertinya kembali menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Jangan macam-macam Choi. Ini areaku, aku bisa menebasmu dengan parang yang kusembunyikan di kamarku" ancam Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak mungkin menyimpan parang" jawab Siwon enteng "Tapi aku tak mau membuatmu lelah berdebat, jadi aku akan mengalah"

Hening kemudian setelah kalimat 'mengalah' Siwon. Siwon sibuk memandang sekeliling kamar Kyuhyun yang belum dia perhatikan karena begitu masuk dia hanya duduk memandang Kyuhyun. Sedang pemilik kamar menunduk memandang selimutnya. Dia ingin bertanya tentang perjodohan Ahra dan Siwon, tapi lagi-lagi gengsi menahannya.

"Apa yang menyebabkanmu tegang tadi Kyunnie?" Tanya Siwon akhirnya kembali membuka suara.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon. Kyuhyun semakin yakin Siwon mempunyai ilmu hitam. Jika tidak, darimana namja itu tahu Kyuhyun tadi tegang mendengar perjodohan kakaknya dengan namja tampan itu.

"Tadi Leeteuk hyung memberitahuku. Katanya kau pingsan karena tegang" Siwon berkata "Memangnya ada apa tadi? Kurasa tidak ada yang aneh saat makan malam tadi"

'Yeah, selain ayahmu yang tiba-tiba menjodohkan kakakku denganmu' batin Kyuhyun.

"Apa karena perjodohanku dengan Ahra?" tebak Siwon.

Kyuhyun tercekat 'Bagaimana dia bisa membaca pikiranku? Namja ini memang iblis'

"Diam berarti iya" kata Siwon lagi.

"Aniya" Kyuhyun langsung menjawab "Aku… aku hanya…" tuh kan, lagi-lagi dia mati kutu di depan Siwon "Aku hanya…"

"Apa kau tahu Ahra noona sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Siwon tak ingin Kyuhyun merasa tidak nyaman dan kembali drop.

"Aku ta- Mwo?" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tidak percaya "Ahra noona sudah punya pacar?"

Siwon mengangguk "Ne. Karena itu dia menolak pejodohan kami. Lagipula aku juga akan menolaknya"

"Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun cepat tanpa bisa dicegah.

Siwon memantapkan hatinya "Karena aku men…"

"Kyu hyung!" Minho tanpa permisi masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun dan memotong pernyataan Siwon.

"Jangan berisik Min" tegus Onew yang diekori Taemin.

"Jangan mengikuti ayam bodoh" kesal Minho pada Onew "Kau juga itik menyebalkan" dia menuding Taemin.

"Like dongsaeng like hyung" Siwon berkata tanpa sadar.

"Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun mendengar perkataan Siwon.

"Aniya, aku hanya bilang kau sama manisnya dengan adikmu" jawab Siwon sambil terkekeh.

"JANGAN MENYEBUTKU MANIS!" Teriakan Kyuhyun dan Minho membuat ketiga anak keluarga Choi itu refleks menutup telinga.

Ternyata jika disatukan teriakan Kyuhyun dan Minho mampu membuat radiasi nuklir pada telinga.

**_ WonKyu _**

Kyuhyun tengah menikmati indahnya dunia membosankan ini tanpa kehadiran manusia pengganggu yang merusak kadar kedamaian dunia yang sudah tipis saat 3 pasang kaki terdengar mendekatinya.

"Tumben kau sendiri Cho, mana oppa kami?" Tiffani bertanya setelah berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak menghiraukannya. Sudah lewat 10 menit dari jam makan siang, tapi Siwon belum juga kelihatan. Apa dia sedang dioperasi karena gendang telinganya robek setelah mendengar teriakan kompak Minho dan Kyuhyun tadi malam ya? Membayangkan itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. Siapa suruh Siwon mencari masalah dengannya?

"Apa kau tuli?" Taeyon kali ini bertanya.

"Betapa malangnya dunia ini karena menjadi tempat hidup yeoja-yeoja busuk macam kalian" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemandangan hamparan kota di atap kampusnya.

"Sorry?" Seohyun memantapkan pendengarannya.

Kyuhyun berbalik dan tersenyum puas "Permintaan maaf diterima"

"Kami tidak meminta maaf" seru Seohyun.

"Ternyata telinga kalian yang tuli? Apa kalian butuh sekop untuk mengoreknya?" ejek Kyuhyun.

"Kami memang butuh sekop untuk menusukmu" balas Tiffani.

"Aku ragu otak kecil kalian tahu benda apa itu sekop" Kyuhyun memandang mereka dengan tatapan meremehkannya yang tersohor.

"Sudahlah. Kami kesini bukan untuk menganggumu" Taeyon berkata.

"Hidup kalian saja sudah sangat menggangguku" jawab Kyuhyun "Kurasa aku harus membuat alat USG yang bisa melihat sifat janin dalam rahim agar sang ibu bisa menggugurkannya jika hasil janinnya seperti kalian"

"Kami kesini hanya ingin bertanya kemana Siwon oppa" Tiffani menatap kesal Kyuhyun "Bisakah kau berhenti mengeluarkan kata-kata kejam seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak berminat mencobanya" jawab Kyuhyun enteng "Dan untuk apa mencari iblis itu padaku?"

"Karena kau ekornya. Kau selalu mengikuti oppa kami kemanapun" Seohyun berkata mantap.

"Apa tidak salah? Kalianlah yang ekor Siwon. Ada dimana saja dia ada. Stalker. Menjijikkan" kata Kyuhyun.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan" Taeyon menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Apa kalian sadar kalian jauh lebih menyebalkan? Kenapa kalian tidak mengisi teka-teki silang sambil menggosip di kantin daripada berdiri di depanku dengan wajah tembok China kalian?" balas Kyuhyun.

"KAMI BUKAN PECINTA TEKA-TEKI SILANG" Seru ketiga gadis itu serempak.

Tiga suara stereo masuk menusuk telinga Kyuhyun. Sedikit banyak Kyuhyun merasa karma mengejek Siwon tadi. Dia jadi tahu bagaimana rasanya diteriaki. Parahnya dia diteriaki 3 cewek cempreng sekaligus.

"Suara kalian bahkan bisa dikatagorikan 'Kripik Setan Nomor 10'. Tak heran jika kalian keturunan setan rombengan" Kyuhyun mengusap telingannya yang memerah.

"KAU YANG SETAN" Kembali terdengar suara tinggi TTS.

"Hey, kenapa kalian meneriaki Kyunnie?" suara Siwon berhasil mengalihkan dunia TTS. Ketiga yeoja itu menoleh serempak pada Siwon.

"Akhirnya oppa datang juga" suara manja Tiffani menyambut Siwon.

"Urus stalker menggemamu ini" perintah Kyuhyun pada Siwon "Mereka mau membunuhku dengan suara nenek sihir mereka"

"Mwo? Kalian mau membunuh Kyunnie-ku?" Tanya Siwon tidak percaya.

" Tentu saja tidak" bantah TTS serempak.

"Aw!" Siwon merasa kepalanya dihantam sesuatu.

"Jangan sembarang mengklaimku dasar iblis kuda" Kyuhyun mendaratkan kepalan tangannya ke kepala belakang Siwon keras.

"JANGAN MEMUKUL SIWON OPPA" Lagi-lagi TTS berteriak.

"Aduh, jangan berteriak" Siwon menenangkan TTS.

"Rasanya aku sangat ingin menyusupkan cabai India ke mulut kalian. Dasar rubah gendut" kesal Kyuhyun.

Melihat gelagat TTS akan berteriak lagi, Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya berlari.

"Kita makan siang di taman kampus saja" Siwon masih setia menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kau memang sangat merepotkan Choi Siwon" omel Kyuhyun.

Hey Kyu, kaulah yang mengeluarkan kata 'gendut' yang haram bagi geng TTS. Kenapa malah menyalahkan Siwon?

**_ WonKyu _**

Biasanya Kyuhyun akan pulang kuliah dengan Siwon. Sekejam apapun Kyuhyun menolaknya, Siwon akan berhasil menyeret namja manis itu ke mobilnya. Tapi hari ini Siwon ada konsultasi dengan dosennya sampai sore dan tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Kyuhyun mana mau –gengsi sebenarnya- menunggu Siwon. Jadi saat ini dia tengah berdiri di halte bis dekat kampusnya berharap menemukan kendaraan untuk pulang disana.

Kyuhyun merasakan perasaan tidak enak saat matanya menangkap sebuah mobil sedan hijau tak jauh darinya. Dia bukannya takut diculik, tapi dia merasa ada yang tidak baik dalam mobil itu. Ah, mungkin dia kelelahan setelah diajak Siwon berlari ke taman dari atap kampus menjauhi Trio TTS. Tapi dia merasa tubuhnya baik-baik saja. Meski tadi malam dia sempat pingsan dan lemas, begitu bangun pagi harinya dia merasakan segar. Kyuhyun sempat bingung, kenapa dia merasa sangat sehat sebulanan ini. Dia jadi tidak mudah kelelahan seperti sebelumnya. Apa karena Siwon?

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun menggetok kepalanya sendiri "Mulai lagi kepala ini eror. Siwon pasti sedang mengirimkan matranya padaku"

"Mantra apa Kyuhyun hyung" sebuah suara membuat Kyuhyun berhenti memikirkan Siwon dan ilmu hitamnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati sosok remaja berkulit putih susu dengan rambut hitam. Kyuhyun mendengus "Aku tidak punya uang kecil"

Namja itu tertawa. Suaranya terdengar merdu "Kau lupa padaku? Wajar saja kita hanya bertemu hanya sekali dan itupun 14 tahun lalu, tepatnya saat umurku baru 3 tahun"

Kyuhyun menatap intens wajah tampan di depanya. Mata lembut dan senyum bak malaikat yang pernah dia lihat dulu "Jangan bermain. Aku tidak mengenalmu"

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang kau mengenal ayahku" namja itu berkata. Kyuhyun melirik 3 namja berjas hitam yang keluar dari mobil sedang hijau "Nama ayahku Eric Kim"

Mendengar nama 'Eric' Kyuhyun menatap namja itu. seketika tubuhnya menegang. Eric Kim. Nama namja yang membunuh ibunya. Berarti namja di depan ini adalah "Su..ho?"

"Senang akhirnya kau mengingatku hyungie" Suho tersenyum lebar.

"Akh" Saking terkejutnya, Kyuhyun tidak sadar seorang berjas hitam tadi menyuntikkan sesuatu ke lengannya. Hanya butuh waktu sedetik, tubuh Kyuhyun terkulai di tangan namja yang menyuntiknya itu.

"Bawa dia ke mobil" perintah Suho. Lalu mata cokelat terangnya menatap seorang anak buah berjasnya "Urus jika ada orang yang melihat ini. Aku tak mau ada yang tahu kejadian ini"

"Baik Tuan Muda" jawab orang itu.

Suho tersenyum puas ketika melihat tubuh Kyuhyun kini terbaring di sedan hijaunya "Sudah lama aku menanti hari seperti ini hyungie~"

**^_^ TBC ^_^**

**Apa yang akan Suho lakukan pada Kyuhyun?**

**Dan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi 14 tahun lalu?**

**.**

**.**

Cepet kan #bangga

Pertanyaan tadi akan dibahas di chapter depan jika banyak yang review, wkwkwk

_**Xtra Large Hug**_

_**Anin :3**_

_**Ps: Bentar lagi libur kuliah habis. Sedihnya TT_TT**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Light The Dark**

Judul : Light The Dark

**Author : aninkyuelf / aninsj13****.**

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Choi Siwon.

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Drama.

**Warning : Yaoi, Typos, OOC.**

**Pairing : WonKyu.**

Ratting : PG15.

**.**

**Disc : Pengen banget punya hak paten atas Kyuhyun biar bisa pamer ke semua orang sambil teriak 'Lihat Oe ni cowok gue. Siapa yang ngelebihin gantengnya dia? Elo? Beh! Ngimpi!'. Tapi enggak keberatan nampung Siwon juga, lumayan buat jadi kartu kredit sepanjang hayat.**

**.**

Sumarry : Kyuhyun orang paling sinis, sombong dan keras kepala di dunia. Siwon orang yang baik, lembut dan rajin menolong. Bisakah Siwon merubah sifat Kyuhyun yang begitu gelap dengan cahaya yang dimilikinya?

_**Ps : Bold and Italic = Flashback / Dream**_

.

.

**Chapter 6**

_**Botol itu berisi racun. Tidak mematikan tapi cukup menyakitkan. Terbukti, setelah bocah 6 setengah tahun itu meminumnya habis terlihat raut kesakitan dalam matanya. Tubuhnya yang tadinya duduk kini kembali terbaring. Dikepalkan kedua telapak tangan kecilnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang membuat nafasnya terengah-engah. Ingin teriak pun percuma. Bocah itu hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya.**_

_** "Kyunnie" yeoja yang berstatus ibu bocah itu berusaha bangun dari duduknya. Tubuhnya juga sakit, tapi dia tahu anaknya jauh lebih sakit. Setelah berhasil berjalan terseok-seok menuju tempat anak bungsunya terbaring, yeoja itu menggenggam tangan mungil anaknya yang memucat dengan air mata berlinangan "Kyunnie, bertahanlah baby…"**_

_** "Dia tidak akan mati. Kau tenang saja Nyonya Cho" Eric, namja berjas putih yang menjadi dalang dari penculikan Nyonya Cho dan anak bungsunya. Namja keturunan Korea-Inggris itu menyuruh salah satu anak buah kepercayaannya menjadi supir di Keluarga Cho. Supir itulah yang membawa Cho Hanna dan Cho Kyuhyun ke markas Eric. Sebenarnya Nyonya Cho menyuruh sang supir membawa mereka ke rumah sakit karena Dokter Park menyetujui operasi Kyuhyun dipercepat. Tapi sang supir yang memanfaatkan kepanikkan Nyonya Cho saat melihat anaknya pingsan membawanya ke tempat mengerikan ini. Sebuah gedung suram yang digunakan Dokter Eric melakukan hal mengerikan, seperti membedah tubuh anak-anak jalanan dan menjual organnya.**_

_** "Kau boleh membenciku Eric, tapi kumohon selamatkan anakku" Hanna rela melakukan apapun untuk keselamatan anaknya. Dia sungguh tak sanggup melihat buah hatinya kesakitan seperti ini.**_

_** "Isteriku pernah memohon-mohon pada suamimu Hanna, tapi apa yang suamimu lakukan? Dia tetap memecat isteriku dan membunuhnya" Eric berkata dengan nada marah "Padahal saat itu isteriku sedang mengandung anak kedua kami"**_

_** "Suamiku tidak membunuh Eunyo" bela Hanna "Semua itu kecelakaan. Suamiku tidak tahu jika isterimu mengikutinya sampai ke gedung sekolah yang akan dirubuhkan. Dia tidak tahu isterimu ada disana dan ikut meledak bersama gedung itu" **_

_** Eric tertawa. Tidak ada rasa humor dalam tawanya. Yang ada hanya kebencian dan dendam. Dia tidak bisa menerima kematian tragis isterinya setahun lalu. Isterinya tidak akan mati jika Cho Yeunghwan tidak memecatnya hanya karena kecerobohan isterinya menggagalkan kontrak kerjasama dengan China untuk membangun sekolah di Negara Asia Tenggara. Isteri cantiknya tidak akan mati jika Choi Yeunghwan tidak pergi ke lokasi gedung sekolah yang akan diledakkan. Isterinya yang malang itu tidak akan mengikuti bosnya kesana dan tidak akan terjebak di salah satu ruang kelas. Dan terpenting, Kim Eunyo tidak akan mati. Tewas menjadi serpihan karena ledakkan maha dahsyat itu.**_

_** "Jadi kau menyalahkan isteriku yang malang?" Eric kembali menyeringai. Tangan kanannya menyentuh perut Kyuhyun dan meremasnya keras. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun berteriak kesakitan.**_

_** "Hentikan!" Hanna berusaha melepaskan remasan tangan Eric para perut anaknya, tapi tidak ada gunanya.**_

_** Sakit. Tak pernah Kyuhyun merasakan rasa sakit sebesar ini sebelumnya. Dokter Park bilang jika dia selesai dioperasi dia akan kembali normal seperti anak lelaki pada umumnya. Dia bisa bermain sebebas teman-temannya. Dia tidak perlu melihat ayah dan ibunya malu karena 'kelebihan'nya.**_

_** Eric tersenyum puas melihat Kyuhyun berhenti berteriak karena kelelahan. Dia bisa melihat darah membasahi celana anak itu "Aku memberimu kesempatan terakhir untuk menemani anakmu. Aku tak sadar membedahnya dan membuatnya menjadi serpihan-serpihan. Seperti yang terjadi pada isteriku tercinta"**_

_** Eric dan anak buahnya meninggalkan Hanna dan Kyuhyun di ruangan itu. Hanna mengusap keringat di dahi anaknya. Mengucapkan kalimat penenang yang dia sendiri meragukan itu. Adakah yang akan menolong mereka? Suaminya pasti mencarinya, tapi dia tidak yakin lokasi terpencil ini ditemukan.**_

_** "Eo..mma…" Kyuhyun berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya.**_

_** "Kyunnie sayang…" Hanna mencium wajah pucat anaknya "Kita akan selamat. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Bertahanlah untuk eomma ne?"**_

_** Kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan "Sa…kit… Sakit se…kali eo..mma…" isakan kembali lolos dari bibir plum bocah imut itu.**_

_** "Apa yang sakit sayang? Eomma akan menyembuhkannya" Hanna tak tahu bagaimana cara menyembuhkannya, tapi demi Kyuhyun dia akan melakukan apapun.**_

_** "Perut..ku sa..kit se..kali" adu Kyuhyun. Nafasnya kembali tersengal. Sepertinya racun itu menyerang seluruh organnya "Se..sak… sa…kit… eo…ma… pe..rih…"**_

_** Melihat anaknya mulai merancau karena kesakitan membuat Hanna sungguh tak tega. Dia sangat ingin menggantikan rasa sakit yang dirasakan anaknya "Tahan Kyunnie. Ada eomma disini" Hanna mengusap-usap perut dan dada anaknya. Berusaha tetap tenang meskipun melihat darah di selangkangan anaknya.**_

_** Terlalu larut dalam kesakitan anaknya, Hanna tidak menyadari pintu itu kembali terbuka. Dia baru menyadarinya ketika sebuah suara cadel mengagetkannya.**_

_** "Na jumma…" seorang bocah 3 tahun berkulit seputih susu dengan rambut cepak berwarna hitam memanggil Hanna "Kiyu yung?"**_

_** "Suho?" Hanna kaget melihat balita kecil itu disini. Apa Eric yang membawanya?**_

_** Hanna memang mengenal Eric dan isterinya. Mereka ada adalah sahabat baik saat SMA. Eric awalnya menyukai Hanna bahkan terobsesi padanya. Tetapi Hanna dan Yeunghwan dijodohkan orang tua mereka dan menikah setelah lulus SMA. Eric yang frustasi akhirnya menjadi namja playboy yang kejam. Tapi Eunyo berhasil menaklukan namja itu dan kemudian mereka menikah. Kehidupan Eric dan Eunyo sangat bahagia bahkan teramat bahagia setelah Suho –buah hati mereka- lahir. Tapi kematian mendadak Eunyo membuat Eric kembali terpuruk. Pekerjaannya sebagai dokter terbengkalai. Dia lebih memilih menjual organ manusia dalam pasar gelap. Dan dengan uang yang dia peroleh, dia membayar banyak anak buah dan melancarkan aksi balas dendamnya pada Keluarga Cho. Apalagi dia salah satu dari sedikit orang yang tahu 'penyakit terkutuk' yang dialami si bungsu Cho.**_

_** Mendengar nama yang dikenalnya, Kyuhyun kembali menampakkan karamel indahnya walau untuk itu dia harus mengerahkan seluruh kesadarannya. Matanya yang setengah terbuka menampakkan bayangan samar seorang bocah yang sudah beberapa kali bermain dengannya dulu.**_

_** Suho memberikan sebuah benda yang sedari tadi dia sembunyikan di punggungnya. Sebuah ponsel. Dengan senyuman lebar dia menyodorkan ponsel itu ke wajah Hanna.**_

_** Tidak membuang waktu, Hanna mengambil ponsel itu dan menekan nomor suaminya. Berharap suaminya mengangkatnya segera sebelum Eric masuk.**_

_** Tuhan sangat bermurah hati. Tuan Cho mengangkatnya pada dering pertama "Yeo…"**_

_** "Cepat lacak lokasi ponsel ini" Hanna memotong kalimat suaminya dengan cepat. Dia tak mau mengambil resiko Eric menggagalkan satu-satunya cara menyelamatkan Kyuhyun.**_

_** "Hanna…" Tuan Cho kaget "Kau dimana?"**_

_** "Aku tak tahu. Kumohon, cepat kesini. Kyunnie…" Hanna menatap Kyuhyun yang kembali memejamkan matanya walau raut kesakitan jelas terlihat di wajahnya "Eric meracuninya. Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit segera"**_

_** "Mwo? Eric?" Tuan Cho terdengar tidak percaya "Kenapa Eric harus melakukan itu?"**_

_** "Tidak ada waktu lagi" desak Hanna "Cep…"**_

_** Refleks Hanna memasukkan ponsel kecil itu ke saku roknya saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Eric memasuki ruangan dan menarik Suho ke dekatnya "Apa yang kau lakukan disini Suu?"**_

_** "Appa!" Suho melingkarkan kedua tangan kecilnya di paha sang ayah "Kiyu yung catit…"**_

_** Eric tersenyum pada anaknya "Oh ya? Kyu hyung sakit apa Suu chagi?"**_

_** Suho menggeleng tanda tidak tahu "Kiyu yung dalah" jari telunjuk mungilnya menunjuk celana Kyuhyun yang berlumuran darah.**_

_** "Oh, Kyu hyung yang malang" Eric memberi anaknya ekspresi pura-pura sedih "Sekarang Suho keluar ya, appa akan menyembuhkan Kyu hyung"**_

_** Suho menggeleng. Bocah itu tahu ada yang berbeda pada ayahnya "Cuu mau cama Kiyu yung"**_

_** "Tidak boleh" sahut Eric tegas. Dia memanggil anak buahnya "Bawa wanita ini keluar. Pembedahan akan dimulai"**_

_** Kedua anak buah Eric menarik paksa Hanna yang masih berseikeras menggenggam tangan lemas Kyuhyun "Tidak. Lepaskan aku! Jangan lakukan ini Eric. Kumohon…"**_

_** Eric menggeleng "Tidak akan semenyakitkan yang kau bayangkan Hanna. Anakmu kan lemah, hanya sekali sayatan mungkin dia langsung mati. Jadi kau tak perlu cemas walau aku membedahkan tanpa obat bius. Racun yang tadi kuminumkan akan membantunya"**_

_** Hanna makin memberontak "Bunuh aku saja. Kumohon jangan Kyu!"**_

_** Eric mengucek telinganya seolah perkataan Hanna hanya angin lalu. Setelah Hanna pergi, Eric mengenakan masker dan mengeluarkan alat bedahnya.**_

_** "Cilo!" Suho yang berhasil bebas dari pegangan salah satu anak buah Eric kini berdiri di antara Kyuhyun dan ayahnya. Kedua tangannya terentang seolah melarang ayahnya mendekati Kyuhyun "Cilo appa!"**_

_** Eric menghela nafas. Anaknya ini memang suka mencari ulah. Eric tak tahu bahwa si balita 3 tahun ini tengah main petak umpet bersama baby sitternya dan bersembunyi di bagasi mobil Eric sehingga tanpa sengaja ikut ke tempat mengerikan ini. Sebelum bisa membawa anaknya pulang, Suho sudah berlarian kesana kemari karena mengira berada di tempat bermain baru.**_

_** "Suu jangan ganggu appa ne?" Diusapnya sayang rambut hitam Suho dengan tangannya yang sudah bersarung tangan karet "Suho main bersama paman-paman bajak laut di luar saja oke?"**_

_** Suho menggeleng. Dia memang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tapi tadi dia melihat Hanna ajumma yang serring memberinya kue enak disetrum teman ayahnya. Dia juga melihat ayahnya menyakiti Kyuhyun hyung favoritnya. Dia tak ingin ayahnya lebih jahat lagi.**_

_** "Ah! Apa Suho yang mau membedah Kyu hyung?" Eric berkata dengan nada senang karena idenya. Sepertinya laki-laki itu sudah sinting.**_

_** Suho yang bingung hanya diam. Dia menatap tubuh Kyuhyun bingung saat ayahnya memberikan pisau bedah ke tangan kecilnya. Dia masih diam saat sang ayah mengarahkan pisau itu ke perut Kyuhyun. Tapi Suho langsung menjerit saat ayahnya menekan tangannya dan membuat pisau itu menyobek perut Kyuhyun.**_

_** "Aaarrrkkkhhh" jeritan kesakitan Kyuhyun menggema di ruangan itu bersamaan dengan tangisan ketakutan Suho.**_

_** Eric tertawa senang melihat tidak ada suara dan pergerakan lagi yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Dia bahkan semakin tertawa melihat Suho yang berusaha menghentikan darah dari luka Kyuhyun. Seolah pemandangan itu adalah komedi terlucu dalam hidupnya.**_

**_ WonKyu _**

Kyuhyun terbangun saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengelus perutnya. Lebih tepat bekas luka sayatan pada perutnya.

"Lama sekali tidurmu Kyu hyung" sebuah suara merdu bak lonceng yang menyadarkan Kyuhyun sepenuhnya.

Refleks Kyuhyun duduk dan mundur. Membuat kepalanya terbentur kepala ranjang "Aw!"

"Kau masih saja ceroboh hyung" Suho yang sedari tadi mengelus bekas luka Kyuhyun kini tertawa melihat Kyuhyun mengumpat.

"Apa maumu?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada tajam.

Suho tidak menjawab. Dia malah menatap perut Kyuhyun yang kini sudah tertutup baju "Apa masih sakit hyung?"

Kyuhyun menatap curiga Suho "Apa?"  
"Luka yang kubuat dulu. Apa masih sakit?" Tanya Suho.

"Tentu saja tidak" jawab Kyuhyun ketus "Luka yang kau buat tidak besar"

Suho terdiam. Dia tidak ingat sebesar apa luka yang dia buat di perut Kyuhyun. Yang paling dia ingat adalah darah Kyuhyun yang mengotori bajunya, jeritan kesakitan Kyuhyun, jeritan shock ibu Kyuhyun, tawa bahagia ayahnya. Moment mengerikan itu kembali memenuhi kepalanya. 14 tahun tidak membuat memori itu menghilang.

"Untuk apa kau menculikku?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya.

Suho menggeleng dan memasang wajah polosnya "Aku tidak menculikmu hyung"

Kyuhyun memandang sinis pemuda 17 tahun di depannya "Kau pikir membius seseorang dan menyeret orang itu ke tempat asing bukan menculik?"

"Tapi ini bukan tempat asing. Ini kamarmu hyungie" jawab Suho.

Kyuhyun langsung melihat sekeliling. Dia baru menyadari jika dia berada di kamarnya.

Suho memandang Kyuhyun dengan wajah bersalah "Aku membiusmu karena hyung kelihatan akan kabur dariku. Well, padahal aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu. Mianhae membuat hyung terkejut"

"Tingkahmu tadi seperti kepala mafia berdarah dingin" kata Kyuhyun "Aku bisa saja mematahkan lehermu jika kau sendiri. Tapi kau seperti pengecut membawa anak buah"

"Mereka pengawalku hyung" bantah Suho "Dan aku tidak yakin kau bisa mematahkan leherku. Aku sudah besar sekarang. Bukan bocah 3 tahun yang bisa kau takut-takuti"

"Memangnya siapa kau pakai pengawal segala?" Tanya Kyuhyun meremehkan "Wajah menyedihkan sepertimu tidak cocok menjadi anak jenderal"

Suho menekuk wajahnya cemberut "Ternyata Hwan ajussi benar. Kau sangat menyebalkan hyung"

"Bagus kalau otak sempitmu sadar" Kyuhyun malah bangga dikatakan menyebalkan.

Suho tersenyum "Tapi aku senang kau masih hidup"

"Aku tidak" balas Kyuhyun "Harusnya hari itu aku mati bukan eomma"

Suho menghela nafas melihat wajah keruh Kyuhyun. 14 tahun mereka tidak bertemu. Setelah kejadian di markas ayahnya, Suho diasuh oleh keluarga ibunya di Jepang dan baru 2 hari kembali ke Korea. Dia sangat ingin bertemu Kyuhyun dan mengucapkan maaf. Suho belum mengatakan hal itu karena kondisi Kyuhyun yang koma selama sebulan karena perbuatan ayahnya itu.

"Mianhae hyung" Suho akhirnya mengucapkan itu "Aku tidak minta kau memaafkan ayahku. Dia memang salah. Tapi kumohon, jangan membencinya"

Kyuhyun mendengus "Aku bahkan lebih membenci tubuhku daripada ayahmu. Jika bukan karena tubuhku, eomma tak akan perlu membawaku ke rumah sakit. Bahkan ibumu juga meninggal karena penyakitku"

"Aniya" bantah Suho. Ketika ibu Suho mengikuti ayah Kyuhyun ke gedung tua itu, ayah Kyuhyun tidak menyadari ibu Suho masih di gedung karena dia mendapat telepon dari isterinya bahwa Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit. Karena kawatir, Tuan Cho menyuruh gedung itu cepat diledakkan agar dia bisa segera ke rumah sakit. Sayangnya Tuan Cho tahu ada orang di gedung itu saat salah satu anak buahnya menelepon dan menemukan serpihan tubuh seorang yeoja di antara puing-puing bangunan.

"Kau juga harusnya membenciku Suho" Kyuhyun berkata "Dan aku membenci orang yang sok baik"

"Aku bukan sok baik" Suho menatap tajam Kyuhyun "Aku memang baik"

"Terserah" Kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya. Dia mengambil handuk yang digantung di dekat kamar mandi kamarnya "Aku mau mandi. Keluar dan jangan mengintip"

Suho hanya diam menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang menjauhinya. Betapa kurusnya sosok itu. Padahal dulu, Kyuhyun sangat gembul dan chubby. Suho menarik nafas dan berujar ketika Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar mandinya "Ayah kabur dari penjara. Dia mungkin berniat jahat lagi padamu"

Kyuhyun mematung. Tapi kemudian dia melangkah ke kamar mandinya "Aku menunggunya membunuhku"

Suho menghela nafas pasrah. Kedatangannya ke Korea juga untuk memberitahu informasi itu pada Keluarga Cho. Dia juga sudah menduga Kyuhyun akan berkata seperti itu. Tapi Suho tidak melihat hal yang terjadi begitu pintu kamar mandi tertutup. Tidak melihat tubuh gemetar Kyuhyun di balik pintu kamar mandi.

**_ WonKyu _**

"Kyunnie!" Siwon memanggil nama Kyuhyun. Berharap sosok yang berjalan di depannya menoleh "Kyunnie!" tapi sayang sosok itu menulikan telinganya. Siwon berlari dan berhasil menyamai langkahnya dengan sosok itu "Aku memanggilmu dari tadi"

"Aku tak punya kewajiban menoleh saat kau panggil" jawab Kyuhyun sama ketusnya dengan kemarin-marin.

"Siapa namja tadi?" Siwon bertanya lagi. Bukankah telinganya sudah kebal dengan kalimat ketus Kyuhyun? "Siapa namja itu? Berani benar dia mencium calon isteriku"

Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah. Mendadak wajahnya terasa panas. Siwon bilang apa tadi? Calon isteri? Kenapa Siwon mengatakan itu? Lagipula kenapa dia marah pada Suho yang tadi mengantarnya ke kampus dan mencium pipinya?

"Kyunnie aku bertaya siap-" Siwon ikut berhenti melangkah dan menatap wajah merah Kyuhyun "Ommo! Kau demam Kyunnie? Astaga! Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang"

"Ka…kau…" Kyuhyun berkata gemetar "Psikopat!

Beberapa mahasiswa yang hobby menonton interaksi WonKyu menelan ludah melihat wajah Kyuhyun sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Wajah manis –yang mereka takuti- kini memerah. Terlihat sangat menggemaskan dan menggairahkan. Sial! mereka tidak bisa berhenti terpesona pada keindahan si The Dark Evil.

"Eh? Siapa yang psikopat?" Tanya Siwon bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah berhasil membuat kemampuan verbalnya kembali.

Kini Siwon bertambah bingung. Dia melihat sekitar seolah bertanya apa salahnya. Tapi ketika dia melihat pandangan seme-seme lapar. Siwon langsung murka wajah tampannya yang selalu ramah itu menatap marah seme-seme yang tengah terpesona pada baby Kyunnie-nya "Yak! Jangan menatap calon isteriku! Kalian mau mati ya?"

Kyuhyun yang makin memerah menendang tulang kering Siwon dan berteriak "KAU MENGENDALIKAN PIKIRANKU! DASAR IBLIS BERILMU HITAM!"

Siwon masih mengusap tulang keringnya yang sakit bukan main saat Kyuhyun berlari kembali ke arah gerbang kampus.

Dengan mendumel Kyuhyun masuk ke taksi yang ada di depan kampusnya. Dia lebih memilih pulang menyembuhkan wajah merah dan gemuruh jantungnya daripada di kampus. Kyuhyun menyebutkan alamat rumahnya pada supir taksi itu.

Taksi melaju dengan cukup kencang "Kau bisa tidak sih bawa taksinya? Apa kau mencuri taksi ini dan pura-pura jadi supir taksi?" cerca Kyuhyun kesal bukan main.

"Kau cerdas juga little boy" jawba supir itu.

Kyuhyun tersentak. Suara itu. Suara yang sama dengan suara namja mengerikan yang menghabisi nyawa ibunya. Namja yang kabur dari penjara. Eric Kim.

**_ WonKyu _**

Siwon melihat taksi meninggalkan kampusnya. Dia yakin Kyuhyun berada di dalam taksi itu. Jika dia mengambil mobilnya, dia akan kehabisan waktu. Akhirnya sebuah ide muncul saat Siwon melihat teman sekelasnya melewatinya dengan motor mattiknya.

"Yoochun!" Siwon memanggil namja itu.

Park Yoochun mengerem motornya "Apa?"

"Pinjam motormu Yoochun-ah!" pinta Siwon dengan wajah memelas.

"Tapi…" Yoochun berusaha menolak.

Siwon mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya dari saku celana kemejanya dan memberikannya pada Yoochun "Kau pakai mobilku"

Yoochun tahu mobil Siwon sangat mewah. Mobilnya sendiri sedang dibengkel dan dia terpaksa membawa motor mattik ibunya untuk kuliah "Oke, tapi jangan sampai lecet ya. Eomma bisa menggantungku di beranda kalau sampai ada yang tergores"

Siwon tersenyum meyakinkan "Tenang saja. Aku akan menjaganya" Siwon memakai helm yang diberikan Yoochun dan mulai mengendarai motor itu. Meski lahir dan besar di keluarga luar biasa Kaya Raya, Siwon bisa mengendarai motor. Dia senang mencoba suatu hal baru. Helikopter pun bisa dia tangani dengan mudah.

Setelah cukup mengebut, Siwon yang sudah hapal nomor plat taksi yang dikendarai Kyuhyun melihat taksi itu berhenti di lampu merah. Siwon sedikit heran, ini bukan jalan pulang ke rumah Kyuhyun. Mau kemana namja cantik itu?

Siwon terus mengikuti mobil itu. Perasaannya mulai tak enak saat mobil itu keluar dari kota Seoul. Walau Siwon sudah lelah berkendara dengan motor dalam jarak sejauh itu, tapi dia tidak mau berhenti. Dia merasa Kyuhyun dalam bahaya.

Sialnya, motor Yoochun mendadak mati. Bensinnya habis. Siwon mulai frustasi. Mobil itu terus melaju menjauhi Siwon yang panik. Dia meletakkan motor Yoochun disana begitu saja dan mulai berlari mengejar mobil itu. Wilayah ini memang sepi. Bisa dibilang tidak ada kendaraan lain yang lewat.

Hampir setengah jam berlari tanpa henti, akhirnya Siwon melihat taksi itu berhenti di pinggir hutan. Sayangnya, taksi itu kosong. Siapa pun orang yang membawa Kyuhyun kesini, pasti sudah menyeretnya ke suatu tempat. Buktinya Siwon melihat ponsel Kyuhyun tergeletak di jok belakang. Perasaan tidak enak semakin mendominasi hatinya. Dia yakin Kyunnie tercintanya sedang dalam bahaya. Siwon menghubungi nomor seseorang yang dia yakin bisa membantunya dengan ponsel di saku celana jinsnya.

"Yeoboseo, Zhang Yixing" Siwon berkata setelah ada suara yang menjawab teleponnya "Aku butuh bantuanmu. Kirimkan semua pasukan secepatnya. Akan kukirimkan alamat tempatnya"

Siwon mengirimkan tempat kira-kira dia berada sekarang. Setelah itu dia memasuki hutan. Berdo'a pada Tuhan semoga Kyuhyun baik-baik saja dimana pun dia berada sekarang.

**_ WonKyu _**

Kyuhyun sudah berusaha melawan. Dia menendang meninju dan melakukan apapun yang bisa dia lakukan. Tapi Eric tidak juga berhasil dikalahkan. Yang ada, namja paruh baya itu menyemprotkan gas pada Kyuhyun. Gas aneh yang membuat tubuh Kyuhyun lemas.

"Kau tetap keras kepala dari dulu" Eric tertawa melihat Kyuhyun yang kini terbaring di lantai tanah gubuk kayu dekat hutan di dekat kota Seoul "Apa kau sudah melihat anakku? Dia pasti tumbuh menjadi namja tampan"

"Iya. Suho memang tampan. Sangat berbeda denganmu yang seperti zombie!" hina Kyuhyun.

"Tapi zombie inilah yang akan mengakhiri hidupmu sweet boy" balas Eric menyeringai.

Kyuhyun mengirim sumpah serapah pada Eric "Aku tidak takut padamu. Lagipula disini kau tak akan bisa membedahku"

Eric tertawa "Aku sudah tidak tertarik membedahmu" dia menjambak rambut cokelat Kyuhyun "Kudengar 'itu' masih ada di tubuhmu ya? Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa operasi. Pasti karena racun racikkanku yang mujarab kan?"

Kyuhyun meludahi wajah Eric "Aku tidak peduli!"

Eric mengusap wajahnya yang diludahi lalu menendang perut Kyuhyun keras. Kyuhyun menahan pekikkan kesakitannya. Dia tidak mau terlihat lemah di depan Eric walau tubuhnya masih lemas gara-gara gas itu "Kau tidak cengeng juga. Aku jadi ingat kejadian 14 tahun lalu. Saat ibumu menjadi tameng untuk melindungimu dari peluruku"

Wajah Kyuhyun mengeras. Dia tak akan lupa bagaimana ibunya mengorbankan nyawa untuk menyelamatkanya. Walau dia tidak melihatnya secara langsung. Tapi dia tahu ibunya tewas karenannya.

Eric mengeluarkan pistol dari balik mantelnya. Dia masih mengenakan pakaian ala supir taksi "Kali ini tidak akan ada yang menyelamatkanmu. Tidak ibu bodohmu yang ada di neraka"

Kyuhyun tidak tahu dia dapat kekuatan dari mana. Tapi mendengar ibunya dihina, Kyuhyun sangat marah. Tubuhnya yang tadinya lemas, kini sudah berdiri di hadapan Eric. Kaki jenjangnya segera menendang 'junior' Eric sekeras dia bisa. Tidak membuang waktu, Kyuhyun berlari keluar dari gubuk itu saat Eric mengumpat kesakitan.

Hanya ada hutan. Gubuk itu berada di tengah hutan. Kyuhyun berlari mencari jalan keluar dari huta itu. Tidak sekali dia hampir jatuh karena ada banyak jurang disana.

**'**_**Dor!'**_

Suara tembakkan terdengar di belakang Kyuhyun "Jangan lari little boy, ajussi tidak akan membedahmu"

Kyuhyun terus berusaha berlari. Sialnya dia tersandung akar pohon. Eric yang berlari tak jauh dari Kyuhyun tersenyum puas.

Tidak mau menyerah, Kyuhyun bangun dan kembali berlari.

_**'Dor!'**_

"Ugh" Kyuhyun merasakan timah panas mengenai bahu kanannya. Sangat sakit. Tapi dia tetap berlari.

Entah sudah berapa lama Kyuhyun berlari. Pandangannya mulai buram. Sudah banyak darah keluar dari luka tembaknya. Sudah tidak kuat, Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sebuah pohon besar.

_**'Dor!'**_

Belum sempat dia melakukan apapun pada bahunya, kembali terdengar suara tembakan mengenai pohon tempatnya bersandar. Kyuhyun berdiri dan berbalik. Di dekat bibir jurang sana berdiri Eric Kim menodongkan pistol tepat ke arah jantung Kyuhyun. Jarak yang cukup dekat membuat Kyuhyun yakin ayah Suho itu tidak akan gagal membidik jantungnya.

"Say Good Bye Little Cho" Eric menyeringai senang. Kyuhyun bahkan mendengar dengan jelas suara mesin pistol itu saat jari Eric menekan pelatuk pistolnya.

Kyuhyun memajamkan matanya. Memorinya mengingat saat-saat menyenangkan ketika dia bersama orang tua dan kakaknya _'Aku datang eomma'_. Tiba-tiba dia juga mengingat Siwon. Namja yang selama ini menggangganggunya _'Selamat tinggal Siwonnie'_

_**'Dor'**_

"Waaaaaaa…"

_**'Brug'**_

Suara teriakan menyusul sedetik setelah suara tembakan. Sedetik kemudian suara sesuatu menghantam tanah terdengar juga. Seperti gerakan slow emotion, seseorang tiba-tiba muncul di depan Eric dan mendorong tubuh paruh baya itu ke jurang. Orang itu bahkan tidak mempedulikan sebuah peluru yang kini tertancap si salah satu organ tubuhnya. Setelah yakin Eric hilang, orang itu membiarkan tubuhnya ambruk di tanah.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya saat mendengar suara sesuatu jatuh. Tidak pernah dalam mimpinya sekali pun dia melihat sosok itu datang menyelamatkannya. Tubuh sosok itu terbaring di tanah. Sinar matahari yang keluar dari celah-celah pepohonan membuat tubuh itu bercahaya. Tapi, cairan merah yang mengotori tanah di dekatnya yang membuat tubuh Kyuhyun gemetar hebat.

"Siwon?" Kyuhyun masih shock.

Namja yang tergeletak itu berusaha bangun mendengar suara orang yang dicintainya. Rasa sakit membuat tubuhnya sulit untuk digerakkan "Kyu…nnie…"

Kyuhyun mendekati Siwon yang masih berusaha bangun. Diletakkan kepala Siwon dalam pangkuannya "Siwon, apa yang…"

"Kau… ta..tak apa..ap..a?" Siwon bertanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk "Kau berdarah"  
"Gwen..cana…" lirih Siwon. Pandangan matanya mulai buram. Tapi dia senang melihat wajah cemas Kyuhyun. Bukankah itu berarti Kyuhyun mengkawatirkannya "Di..a ja…jatuh" Siwon kembali berkata "Kau ta..k per..lu ta..kut la..lagi"

"Jangan banyak bicara" Kyuhyun menekankan tangannya pada luka di perut Siwon. Berharap darah berhenti mengalir dari sana. Dia tidak peduli pada bahunya yang juga tertembak. Keadaan Siwon jauh lebih parah "Bodoh. Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku? Kenapa kau mengorbankan nyawamu demi orang sepertiku?"

Siwon tersenyum dalam sakitnya. Membiarkan Kyuhyun merobek kemejanya dan menggunakannya menutup luka di perut Siwon "Kyu…nnie…"

"Jangan ucapkan apapun. Kau harus bertahan. Aku akan menggundulimu kalau kau tidak bisa bertahan" ancam Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar. Air mata bahkan sudah lolos dari matanya.

Siwon mengunpulkan tenaganya. Dia mengucapkan sesuatu dengan suara kecil membuat Kyuhyun menunduk agar bisa mendengar suara Siwon.

"Kau bilang apa? Aku akan mengabulkan apapun keinginanmu asal kau selamat" Kyuhyun berkata.

Jika dalam keadaan normal, Siwon pasti sudah minta banyak hal. Tapi saat ini dia hanya menggerakkan kepalanya mendekati wajah Kyuhyun "Saranghae Kyunnie" bisiknya dan mengecup bibir plum Kyuhyun sekilas.

Hanya sekilas. Karena setelahnya, kepala Siwon terkulai di paha Kyuhyun dengan mata tertutup rapat.

**^_^ TBC ^_^**

**Pembuktian cinta Siwon sangat mendebarkan.**

**Tapi apakah Siwon bisa selamat?**

**Dia bahkan belum mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun…**

**.**

**.**

Eric Kim penyebab Kyuhyun terjerumus dalam kegelapan. Dan Siwon berusaha setengah mati membelenggu kegelapan itu. Tapi apa Siwon bisa? Well, itu dibahas di chapter 7. Dan jika tidak ada halangan, akan rilis sebentar lagi!

Tapi enggak asik ah kalau sedikit ya review #ngambek

Makanya panjang dan banyakin reviewnya ya XD

Dan jika LR antusias, lanjutan Flashback juga akan dihadirkan di chapter 7 #bocoran

Thanks ya buat LR yang udah mau review, aku terharu #nyobek tissue

_**Meratapi Kuliah di depan mata**_

_**Anin :3**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Light The Dark**

Judul : Light The Dark

**Author : aninkyuelf / aninsj13****.**

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Choi Siwon.

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Drama.

**Warning : Yaoi, Typos, OOC.**

**Pairing : WonKyu.**

Ratting : PG15.

**.**

**Disc : Cerita milik saya. Tapi kalau bisa saya mau jual ke SM biar dibarter sama hak 'kepemilikkan' Cho Kyuhyun. Kalau bisa T_T**

**.**

Sumarry : Kyuhyun orang paling sinis, sombong dan keras kepala di dunia. Siwon orang yang baik, lembut dan rajin menolong. Bisakah Siwon merubah sifat Kyuhyun yang begitu gelap dengan cahaya yang dimilikinya?

_**Ps : Bold and Italic = Flashback / Dream**_

.

.

**Chapter 7**

_**Cho Yeunghwan tidak pernah sepanik ini seumur hidupnya. Bahkan ketika Dokter Park mengatakan kelainan yang diderita putranya dia tidak sekalut ini. Telepon dari isterinya membuat seluruh sarafnya tegang. Dia berhasil melacak lokasi tempat isteri dan putranya berada dengan mudah. Dan saat ini dalam perjalanan menuju sana.**_

_** Tuhan memberikan keberuntungan pada Chairman Cho itu. Kebetulan saat Hanna menelepon, dia sedang bersama Agen FBI, Andy Lee yang sengaja dipanggil untuk mencari keberadaan isteri dan anak Tuan Cho. Agen profesional itu tadi sudah memerintahlan anak buahnya berpencar ke tempat yang mencurigakan. Dan ada 2 anak buahnya berada di sekitar lokasi penculikkan. Dia segera menghubungi kedua agen itu dan memerintahkan mereka beraksi lebih dulu.**_

_** Kedua agen itu membuat strategi cepat untuk menyelamatkan kedua korban penculikkan. Mereka tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan menyerbu gedung tua itu. Mereka tidak tahu ada berada penjahat di dalam sana. Dan mereka tidak mau hal gegabah membahayakan nyawa sandra. Mereka berpencar untuk mencari celah memasuki wilayah musuh.**_

_** Salah satu dari agen tersebut keturunan China dengan nama Zhang Yongjok. Agen Zhang berhasil meringkuk salah satu penjaga tempat itu dan menyamar dengan pakaiannya. Dengan perpura-pura sebagai anak buah musuh, dia memasuki tempat itu. Dia sempat terkejut melihat gedung yang sepertinya bekas rumah sakit kecil.**_

_** "Kau anak baru itu kan?" seseorang bertanya padanya. Agen China itu mengangguk "Bos memanggilmu. Sepertinya Tuan muda berulah. Jika bukan anak bos, sudah kutembak bocah merepotkan itu. Kau saja yang mengurusnya. Aku tak mau diamuk bos karena membuat anaknya menangis"**_

_** Yongjok mengikuti petunjuk arah yang diberikan orang tadi. Dia hampir terlonjak kaget saat mendengar teriakan histeris seorang yeoja. Yeoja cantik itu menangis keras dan memohon agar anaknya selamat. Sepertinya dia sudah menemukan seorang sandra yang harus dilindunginya.**_

_** Belum sempat Yongjok melakukan apapun, seorang bocah 3 tahun yang sedari tadi memberontak dari seretan anak buah Eric berhasil lari dan masuk ke ruangan tempat yeoja tadi keluar. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara teriakan dan tangis histeris. Yeoja itu menangis makin keras.**_

_** Tidak membuang kesempatan, Yongjok menyerang 3 anak buah Eric yang berada disana. Cukup mudah karena ketiga namja itu tengah lengah. Nyonya Cho terkejut, tapi dia tidak bertanya. Yeoja itu menyerbu masuk ke ruangan tadi dan menemukan anaknya berlumuran darah dengan Suho yang mengguncang tubuh sekarat itu.**_

_** "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Eric menatap marah agen FBI yang tengah menyamar menjadi anak buahnya itu "Cepat bawa yeoja itu keluar"**_

_** Yongjok mengeluarkan pistolnya dan mengarahkannya pada Eric "Anda ditahan atas tuduhan penculikan dan percobaan pembunuhan"**_

_** Eric terdiam sebentar lalu tertawa "Aku tak tahu bagaimana kau ada disini, tapi kau meremehkanku" Eric menarik tubuh Kyuhyun yang tadinya terbaring "Berani maju selangkah, pisau ini menancap ke jantung bocah ini"**_

_** "Appa" Suho menatap takut ayahnya. Kenapa ayahnya bertampnag semenakutkan itu? Suho tidak mengenal wajah itu.**_

_** Eric seolah tuli. Dia tidak mendengar panggilan lirih anaknya "Aku tidak bercanda, bocah ini tengah sekarat, sedikit luka lagi dia akan mati"**_

_** "Eric, lepaskan anakku… kumohon" Hanna masih mencoba memohon pada Eric.**_

_** "Eo…mma…" Kyuhyun menggerakkan bibirnya mengeja kata itu. kesadarannya telah diujung tanduk. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa mati rasa. Tapi suara ibunya yang menyedihkan tertangkap telinganya.**_

_** "Wah, kau kuat juga bocah manis" Eric mengeratkan pegangannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Cukup salut pada kesadaran bocah itu yang masih belum hilang "Tapi satu sayatan lagi tak akan membuatmu bertahan"**_

_** Melihat ada celah, Hanna maju dan menerjang Eric. Yongjok tidak menyangka Nyonya Cho akan melakukan hal nekat ini. Dia tidak sempat melakukan apapun karena anak buah Eric yang lain mulai menyerbunya.**_

_** Berkelahi melawan 10 namja bersenjata bukan hal mudah. Dari perkataan salah seorang namja itu dia tahu kawannya telah tewas. Di saat Yongjok berkelahi, Hanna tengah memeluk tubuh anaknya. Memanggil nama anaknya yang kini sepenuhnya tidak sadarkan diri. Denyut nadinya teramat lemah.**_

_** Eric mengumpat. Dia berdiri lagi tapi kakinya ditahan Suho. Bocah itu menangis. Wajah itu bukan wajah lembut ayahnya. Wajah itu sangat mengerikan. Eric yang dipenuhi amarah, mendorong tubuh kecil anaknya membuat anak itu terjatuh dan membentur dinding. Eric mendekat ke arah Hanna. Tidak mempedulikan anaknya yang tergeletak pingsan karena ulahnya.**_

_** Terjadi berebutan tubuh Kyuhyun. Hanna sekuat tenaga mempertahankan anaknya dalam pelukannya dan Eric dengan kasar menarik tubuh sekarat Kyuhyun ke posisinya. Eric melepaskan pegangannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun dengan geram.**_

_** "Baiklah, jika kau tidak mau memberikan anakmu" Eric mengeluarkan pistol dari sarung pistol di ikat pinggangnya "Aku akan menembakkan pistol ini ke jantung anakmu. Setidaknya kau beruntung kau bisa memeluk mayat utuh anakmu"**_

__**'Dor'**

_** Tembakan pertama mengenai punggung Hanna. Sang ibu tentu tak ingin anaknya terluka. Dia memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dan membiarkan tubuhnya sebagai tameng untuk melindungi tubuh anaknya dari peluru.**_

_** "Kau sangat keras kepala Hanna" Eric hampir frustasi. Dia menarik tubuh Hanna yang sudah berlumuran darah dan dengan mudah melepaskan pelukan ibu-anak itu.**_

_** "Bu…nuh aku" Hanna mengarahkan moncong pistol Eric yang membidik Kyuhyun ke arah dadanya "Jangan a..nakku"**_

_** "Baiklah, jika itu maumu" Eric menyeringai.**_

__**'Dor'**

_** Tembakkan kedua mengarah tepat ke tengah dada Hanna. Tubuh yeoja itu ambruk ke lantai, tapi sebelum itu dia juga menancapkan pisau ke dada Eric. Dia mendapatkan pisau yang dilepaskan Eric karena diterjangnya tadi.**_

_** "K…kau…" Eric menatap tak percaya Hanna yang kini tergeletak di dekat tubuh Kyuhyun.**_

_** "Mian…" Hanna menitikkan air matanya. Dia sebenarnya tak ingin menyakiti sahabatnya tapi dia lebih tak ingin anaknya mati.**_

_** "A..ku tak a…kan mati" Eric melepaskan pisau di dadanya "Aku a..kan membalasmu! A..ku akan mem…bunuh anak..mu"**_

__**'Brug'**

_** Tubuh Eric ikut ambruk ke lantai.**_

_** "Yeobo! Kyuhyunnie!" Yeunghwan menatap tak percaya kedua anggota keluarganya yang tergeletak di lantai berlumuran darah.**_

_** "Yeo..bo" Hanna menarik tangan suaminya.**_

_** "Bertahanlah. Aku membawa dokter kesini, dia akan menyelamatkanmu dan anak kita. Semua akan selamat" Tuan Cho menatap cemas isterinya.**_

_** Hanna tersenyum. Dia tahu dia tidak akan selamat. Mata cokelatnya menatap tubuh Kyuhyun yang tak jauh darinya. Mengirimkan sejuta do'a demi keselamatan sang anak "Lin…dungi Kyu… Jaga di…a"**_

_** "Kita akan menjaganya bersama" Tuan Cho menghapus air mata isterinya.**_

_** Nyonya Cho merasakan nafasnya mulai terputus-putus "Kyu ha..rus sela…mat"**_

_** Tuan Cho mengangguk. Dia tahu, dia harus merelakan isterinya.**_

_** Nyonya Cho melihat tim medis mengangkat tubuh anaknya. Dia menggeleng saat ada tangan yang ingin membawanya menjauh dari suaminya. Dia ingin menyampaikan kata terakhirnya untuk namja yang sangat dicintainya itu.**_

_** "Aku tidak akan menangis" Tuan Cho berkata dengan suara bergetar seolah ingin menenangkan isterinya "Tidurlah sayang"**_

_** Nyonya Cho mengangguk sekilas "Sa…ranghae…"**_

_** 'Pluk'**_

_** Tangan kanan Cho Hanna terkulai di lantai. Cho Yeunghwan mengecup kening isterinya yang sudah tidak benyawa itu "Nado saranghae. Tidurlah dalam damai isteriku"**_

**_ WonKyu _**

Kyuhyun menatap kosong tembok putih rumah sakit. Pikirannya masih tertinggal di hutan itu. Suaranya seolah habis. Dia berteriak minta tolong dengan keras. Agen FBI yang dipanggil Siwon datang tak lama setelah Siwon tak sadarkan diri. Agen itulah yang membawa Kyuhyun dan Siwon ke rumah sakit. Kyuhyun menolak mentah-mentah saat dokter ingin mengobati luka tembaknya yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah. Dia tidak akan meninggalkan ruang operasi tempat Siwon tengah ditangani.

"Dengarkan aku Cho Kyuhyun. Ikuti dokter dan biarkan dia mengobati lukamu" Zhang Yi Xing atau Agen Lay menatap kesal Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Dia seolah mati rasa. Bahunya sudah diikat seadannya oleh Lay untuk menghentikan pendarahannya. Tapi peluru masih berada disana dan lukanya belum tertutup sepenuhnya.

"Demi Tuhan! Kau sangat keras kepala" Lay hampir menjerit. Diusianya yang sangat muda dia sudah menjadi agen hebat, tapi soal kesabaran, dia sepertinya butuh latihan lebih "Kau membuatku gila"

Kyuhyun masih memandang kosong. Dia tidak pernah setakut ini. Rasanya sama seperti 14 tahun lalu. Saat nyawanya berada di ujung tanduk. Tapi kali ini nyawa Siwonlah yang di ujung tanduk.

Kesabaran Lay sudah habis. Ditariknya paksa tangan Kyuhyun "Kau yang memaksaku bersikap kasar"

Kyuhyun berusaha melepas cengkraman lengan Lay tapi gagal. Sepasang tangan lainlah yang melepaskannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada hyungku Nona" Suho menatap galak Lay.

"Nona? Aku ini namja! Apa kau buta?" Lay membalas Suho tak kalah galaknya.

"Itu tidak penting" Suho mencibir. Lalu dia beralih pada Kyuhyun "Kau baik-baik saja hyung?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Seluruh pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Siwon.

"Kyu hyung!" Minho berlari kencang ke arah Kyuhyun "Astaga! Bahunmu berdarah hyung"

"Kau berisik sekali bocah" Lay berkata marah.

"Sok sekali kau memanggil adikku bocah" cibir Suho.

"Kau menantangku pendek?" Lay merasa tertantang.

__"Berani sekali kau memanggilku pendek!" Suho menggeram marah "Wajah tua"

"What?" Lay bersiap melayangkan tinju mautnya ke wajah Suho saat suara Nyonya Choi terdengar panik dan histeris.

"Bagaimana keadaan anakku? Oh Tuhan. Siwonnieku… Siwonnieku…" Nyonya Choi dipapah oleh suaminya duduk di dekat Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyuniie" Ahra dan irang tua Kyuhyun juga sudah sampai disana "Kau tak apa-apa dongsaeng?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Walau kini tatapan Kyuhyun sudah tidak kosong lagi. Dia menatap miris Nyonya Choi yang menangis dalam pelukan suaminya. Lagi-lagi dia membuat orang terluka. Dulu eommanya. Sekarang Siwon.

"Kyu sayang, katakan sesuatu. Apa ada yang sakit?" Nyonya Cho mengelus wajah pucat Kyuhyun.

Sentuhan itu membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Nyonya Cho. Sentuhan itu terasa sama seperti sentuhan ibu kandungnya. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun memeluk Nyonya Cho "Eomma…"

Meski terkejut Nyonya Cho membalas pelukan Kyuhyun "Semua akan baik-baik saja sayang. Siwon akan selamat"

Kyuhyun terisak memanggil nama Siwon dalam pelukan ibu tirinya. Nyonya Cho mengusap punggung Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan anak tirinya itu sampai dia merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun melemas dalam pelukannya. Nyonya Cho melepas pelukan itu dan menatap kaget wajah pucat Kyuhyun yang menutup matanya "Dokter!"

Lampu ruang operasi di sebelah Siwon ditangani menyala. Peluru di bahu Kyuhyun menancap cukup dalam serta kondisi fisik dan mentalnya yang lemah mampu membuat namja itu membutuhkan perawatan intensif.

**_ WonKyu _**

Suara bising membuat Kyuhyun merasa tidurnya terganggu. Walau kepalanya terasa pusing, dia tetap memaksakan matanya terbuka. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah rambut hutam berantakan. Seprtinya fokus matanya masih belum jelas.

"Kau sudah bangun Kyunnie" orang berambut hitam itu berkata.

Mendengar suara yang sangat dinantinya membuat Kyuhyun semakin berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya "Siwon?"  
"Lucu sekali. Siwon yang tertembak di perutnya lebih dulu sadar daripada kau yang hanya bahunya saja tertembak" suara berlogat China terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun.

Seandainya Kyuhyun dalam kondisi normal dia akan membalas kata-kata bernada hinaan itu, tapi saat ini dia hanya terfokus pada satu hal "Siwonnie…."  
Siwon yang masih mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit, bahkan infus masih tertancap di tangannya menatap Kyuhyun kaget. Well, dia tidak menyangka Kyuhyun memanggilnya selembut itu "Ada apa Kyunnie? Apa ada yanga sakit? Leeteuk hyung bilang penyakitmu kambuh karena benturan keras di perutmu. Apa sekarang masih sakit?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Kini dia bisa melihat wajah Siwon. Wajah tampan yang pucat itu "Aku takut"

"Tidak perlu takut. Eric ditemukan tewas di dasar jurang. Tak ada lagi yang akan menyakitimu Kyunnie. Aku akan melindungimu" Siwon mengelus rambut cokelat Kyuhyun dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak diinfus.

"Aku takut kehilanganmu" Kyuhyun terisak.

Siwon membeku. Kyuhyun bilang apa tadi? Telinganya mungkin terganggu karena luka di perutnya.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi Siwonnie" pinta Kyuhyun. Matanya menatap serius mata Siwon "Jangan mengorbankan nyawamu demi aku. Aku tak sanggup mengalami itu lagi"

Siwon berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun "Uljima. Aku tahu kau trauma. Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah karena aku. Aku tidak akan mati kok"

"Phabo!" rutuk Kyuhyun "Aku mengatakannya bukan karena rasa bersalah"

"Eh? Lalu apa?" Tanya Siwon bingung. Apa otak Kyuhyun yang bermasalah?

"Kau mencintaiku?" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melontarkan pertanyaan itu pada Siwon "Kau mengatakan itu sebelum pingsan"

Siwon jadi salah tingkah. Di ruangan itu tidak hanya ada mereka berdua. Ada banyak orang disana yang menunggu sadarnya anak kedua Keluarga Cho itu. Tapi Siwon bukan pengecut. Dia mengangguk mantap "Aku memang mencintaimu Kyu. Tapi kau tak perlu memikirkan itu ak-"

"Nado" Kyuhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah "Nado saranghae"

"Hah?" Siwon menatap tak percaya wajah manis Kyuhyun. Apa dia sudah mati dan Tuhan tengah memberikannya kebahagian terakhir?

Kyuhyun menatap sebal Siwon dengan wajah memerah karena malu dan kesal "Apa aku perlu mengulangnya? Aku tuli ya? Atau kau senang melihatku tersiksa?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya kaget" kata Siwon cepat.

Kyuhyun mendengus "Aku mencintaimu. Apa itu kurang jelas. Kau ini tolol ya? Bertahun tahun kuliah otakmu tetap saja tummpphh"

Siwon mencium bibir Kyuhyun saat bibir plum itu belum menyelesaikan kalimat hinaannya. Bibir joker itu melumat bibir mungil itu dengan serakah.

"Astaga! Setidaknya lihat situasi dan kondisi dulu Choi Siwon phabo" kesal Suho. Remaja tampan itu sebenarnya cukup terhibur melihat pemandangan itu. Ayahnya baru saja meninggal, dia sedang dalam kondisi berduka. Tapi Keluarga Cho menghiburnya dengan baik.

Lay untuk kali ini menyetujui ucapan Suho. Dia menutup mata Taemin dan Onew yang ikut menonton. Onew memprotes dan Taemin bertanya bingung. Tuan Choi menghela nafas. Dia pasrah saja dipeluk isterinya yang kelihatan senang sekali. Ahra tersenyum melihat adiknya begitu juga Nyonya Cho. Tapi Tuan Cho terbelalak kaget. Dia tidak tahu harus berekspresi apa. Lalu bagaimana dengan Minho?

Bocah itu keluar dari ruang rawat Kyuhyun begitu melihat pemandangan menyakitkan itu. Dia butuh sendiri saat ini. Sendiri untuk mengobati hatinya yang patah.

**_ WonKyu _**

Tiga hari Kyuhyun tak sadarkan diri. Operasi pengeluaran peluru berakhir sukses, tapi penyakitnya yang kambuh akibat perlakuan kasar Eric membuat kondisinya sempat drop. Minho selalu menunggu Kyuhyun dengan sabar. Dia sempat keberatan saat pagi tadi Siwon yang baru sadar memaksa menjaga Kyuhyun di kamar rawatnya. Minho tahu ada yang tidak beres antara Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Cara Siwon memandang Kyuhyun seperti cara Minho memandang Kyuhyun. Dan cara Kyuhyun memperlakukan Siwon lebih spesial dari cara Kyuhyun memperlakukan siapa pun.

"Rasanya sangat sakit" bocah 10 tahun itu menyentuh dadanya yang terasa sesak "Padahal aku yang lebih dulu mencintamu hyung. Tapi kenapa kau memilih dia?"

Taman belakang rumah sakit itu sepi. Minho bisa bebas menangis disana tanpa diketahui siapa pun. Tapi dia tidak menyadari sosok lain yang mengikutinya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Kyuhyun hyung. Aku rela melakukan apapun untukmu. Aku rela mengorbankan nyawaku kepadamu seperti yang dilakukan Siwon hyung. Aku tak akan ragu melakukannya" ucap Minho "Kenapa kau memberikan cintamu padanya hyung? Kenapa kau tidak menungguku sebentar lagi? Kenapa?!" air mata terus meleleh di pipinya. Dia terus menangis sambil bersimpuh di rerumputan. Dia menangis mengeluarkan rasa sakit di hatinya.

Sebuah sapu tangan berwarna hijau dengan gambar kodok tiba-tiba menghapus air mata Minho. Bukan Minho yang melakukannya. Tapi seseorang yang mengikutinya dan menungguinya menangis sedari tadi

"Aku tidak melihatmu menangis Min hyung" Taemin berkata sambil terus menghapus air mata Minho dengan matanya yang tertutup "Aku tidak melihatnya"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Choi Taemin" Minho menepis tangan Taemin yang menyentuh pipinya. Dia lebih memilih menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Aku sedang berjalan-jalan" Taemin masih menutup matanya "Lalu bertemu Pangeran Kodok disini"

"Pergi" Minho mengusir Taemin.

Taemin mengangguk. Taemin meraba sekitarnya dan ketika merasakan tangan Minho, dia menyelipkan sapu tangan di jari-jari Minho yang lebih besar dari jari-jarinya "Jangan terlalu lama di luar hyung, nanti kau sakit"

Masih dengan mata tertutup Taemin berjalan menjauhi Minho. Karena 'kebutaan'nya, Taemin tersandung batu dan jatuh di rumput taman itu "Aw!" dia meringis saat merasakan lututnya lecet dan berdarah. Dia mengusapnya sebentar dan bangun kembali. Seolah tidak kapok, dia masih berjalan dengan menutup matanya sampai sebuah tangan menariknya.

"Apa kau gila? Buka matamu bodoh" perintah Minho.

"Aku sudah boleh membuka mata?" Tanya Taemin riang.

"Siapa yang melarangmu membuka mata?" Minho terlihat geram.

"Kata Onew hyung seorang namja tidak suka dilihat menangis. Jadi aku memberi Min hyung privasi" jawab Taemin.

"Terserahlah" Minho menyentil dahi Taemin "Buka matamu sekarang. Ini perintah bosmu"

Taemin membuka matanya "Siap bos"

"Kau sama bodohnya dengan kakak sapimu itu. Aku seperti dikelilingi orang-orang bodoh" Minho menggeleng frustasi. Tidakkah kau merasa 'sedikit' sifat Kyuhyun mengelilingi Minho?

"Min hyung tidak perlu kawatir. Aku akan mengusir orang-orang bodoh yang mengganggu Min hyung" kata Taemin semangat.

Minho menatap wajah polos di depannya. Sepertinya dia bisa menjadikan bocah ini hiburan patah hatinya "Baiklah. Mulai sekarang kau adalah anak buahku"

"Wow! Jjinja? Aaahhh! Senangnya" Taemin melonjak senang melupakan lututnya yang perih.

"Perintah pertama, kau harus memanggilku bos" Minho memerintah.

Taemin mengangguk "Baik Bos Min hyung"

"Jangan tambahkan Min hyung, itu terdengar aneh" protes Minho.

"Baik Bos Minnie" ralat Taemin.

"Mwo? Panggilan menjijikkan macam apa itu?" lagi-lagi Minho protes.

"Lalu aku harus panggil apa? Bos Chagi?" Tanya Taemin.

"Aissh! Aku menyesal menjadikanmu anak buahku!" Minho berkata frustasi.

**_ WonKyu _**

"Keadaan Kyuhyun sudah membaik. Kita beruntung Siwon mencampurkan obat ke makan siang Kyuhyun selama sebulan ini. Jika tidak, kemungkinan peristiwa ini akan membuat Kyuhyun kehilangan nyawanya" Leeteuk berkata pada Tuan, Nyonya dan Putri sulung Cho. Ketiga Cho itu kini berada di ruangan Leeteuk.

"Aku harus berterima kasih pada Choi Siwon itu" Tuan Cho berkata dengan sedikit nada tidak rela disana.

"Appa harus merestui mereka" Ahra berkata pada ayahnya.

"Aku perlu waktu Ahra-ya. Aku sudah menyangka Kyuhyun mungkin akan menyimpang, tapi selama ini dia tidak terlihat tertarik pada yeoja apalagi namja" Tuan Cho menghela nafas "Aduh, kepalaku jadi pusing. Kau punya obat sakit kepala Leeteuk-ah?"

Leeteuk memberi botol obat di dalam lacinya kepala Tuan Cho da menuangkan segelas air pada namja paruh baya itu "Cobalah Anda ambil sisi positifnya Tuan Cho. Mungkin Siwon bisa membuat Kyuhyun mempertahankan hidupnya. Aku yakin Siwon bisa membahagiakan dan melindungi Kyuhyun"

Tuan Cho mengangguk setelah menelan sebutir pil obat itu "Kau benar. Ah, andai saja ada dokter dalam keluargaku. Sepertinya kami membutuhkan itu"

"Kita sudah mendapatkannya yeobo" Nyonya Cho mengusap lengan suaminya. Tuan Cho mengerutkan dahinya.

"Eng, appa sebenarnya…" Ahra terlihat salah tingkah.

"Aku saja yang mengatakannya Ahra-ya" Leeteuk mendekati Ahra dan merangkul bahu yeoja mungil itu "Sebenarnya aku dan Ahra sudah lama berpacaran Tuan Cho"

"Mwo?" hampir saja Tuan Cho berteriak kaget.

"Mianhae menyembunyikannya dari Anda" Leeteuk menunduk.

"Lihat kan. Kita punya dokter dalam keluarga kita" Nyonya Cho berkata santai.

"Astaga. Aku butuh pil lagi" Tuan Cho memegang kepalanya.

Leeteuk jadi tidak enak "Mian-"

"Jangan meminta maaf terus Leeteuk-ah" ucap Tuan Cho "Sebaiknya kau cepat menikahi anakku. Aku tak ingin dia terlalu tua saat mengenakan gaun pengantin"

"Aiish appa!" Ahra menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di balik tubuh Leeteuk.

"Aku akan melakukan itu secepatnya appa" Leeteuk menjawab yakin.

**_ WonKyu _**

"Tidak kusangka Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling mencintai" Lay menatap langit sore dari mobilnya dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Panggil mereka hyung. Mereka lebih tua darimu" Suho tiba-tiba sudah duduk di jok penumpang di samping Lay.

"Yak! Siapa yang mengizinkanmu duduk di mobilku" Lay membentak Suho.

"Aku heran. Walaupun kemampuan bela dirimu sama, tapi sifatmu berkebalikan dengan sifat ayahmu" Suho menatap Lay prihatin.

"Kau mengenal ayahku?" Lay bertanya tidak percaya.

"Sejak 14 tahun lalu ayahmu selalu menjengukku sekali 2 tahun di Jepang" Suho menjawab.

Ayah Lay adalah agen FBI senior bernama Zhang Yongjak. Lay memang pernah mendengar cerita ayahnya tentang seorang anak pemberani yang menarik perhatiannya. Seorang anak yang berusaha mengcegah ayah kandungnya berbuat jahat. Tapi dia tak menyangka bahawa anak pemberani yang dibanggakan ayahnya adalah Kim Suho si bocah menyebalkan.

"Aku tertarik padamu Lay" Suho memberi angelic smilenya pada Lay "Mulai hari ini kita berkencan"

Zhang Yongjak harusnya juga menceritakan sifat si anak pemberani yang suka seenaknya.

**_ WonKyu _**

"Pokoknya. Aku. Mau. Pulang" Kyuhyun menekan tiap kata dalam kalimatnya.

"Kau bahkan belum 24 jam sadarkan diri baby" Siwon mencoba menjelaskan dengan lembut. Sedari tadi Kyuhyun terus meminta pulang. Dia tidak betah di rumah sakit.

"Tapi aku sudah sembuh" jawab Kyuhyun "Kau yang perlu perawatan intensif Choi phabo"

"Aku lebih sehat" protes Siwon yang duduk di ranjang Kyuhyun "Buktinya dokter membiarkan infusku lepas tapi kau dilarang melepaskan infusmu"

"Yak! Kau menantangku?" bantak Kyuhyun kesal.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menang malawanmu Kyunnie, jadi aku tidak mungkin menantangmu" jawab Siwon tenang. Oh ya? Tapi sayangnya, kaulah yang selalu menang Siwonnie.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon cemberut.

"Berhenti memasang wajah menggoda itu baby. Kau ingin aku menciummu?" Siwon memberi senyum jahil pada namjachingu barunya.

"Coba saja kalau berani. Aku akan memendang anu besarmu" ancam Kyuhyun.

"Apa besarku?" Tanya Siwon dengan pandangan menggoda.

"Junior palsumu" jawab Kyuhyun enteng "Aku yakin kau pasti menampahkan plastik karena itu anu-mu besar"

"Kau pernah melihat anu-ku?" Siwon bertanya masih dengan pandangan menggodanya "Kau curang. Aku bahkan belum menyentuh anu-mu"

"Yak! Mesum!" Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah "Aku ingin sekali melempar pot ini ke kepalamu agar kepalamu bisa disetting dengan benar"

"Aww, kau sebenarnya mensetting anu-ku dengan anu-mu kan?" Siwon makin senang menggoda Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggunakan bantal yang ada di dekatnya untuk memukul Siwon dan tepat mengenai perut Siwon yang masih diperban "Ugh"

Kyuhyun langsung merasa bersalah. Dia mendekati Siwon yang tengah meringis kesakitan "Mianhae…" kata yang sangat sulit Kyuhyun ucapkan terlontar dengan mudah jika bersama Siwon.

"Gwencana baby. Asal kau tidak memukul anu-ku" Siwon tersenyum menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"Kau mulai lagi" Kyuhyun mencubit lengan Siwon. Tidak terlalu keras. Dia mencintai namjachingu barunya dan tidak ingin menyakitinya. Well, setidaknya tidak sampai parah.

Siwon tersenyum "Aku ke toilet dulu ya. Anu-ku sudah penuh"

"Aish! Sekali lagi kau bilang anu-anu lagi aku akan menggigitmu" ancam Kyuhyun pada Siwon yang masuk ke kamar mandi di kamar rawat Kyuhyun.

"Aku malah lebih ingin menggigit anu-mu Kyunnie" Siwon tertawa dari dalam kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun mengumpat mendengar perkataan mesum Siwon. Bisa-bisanya Choi Siwon yang terkenal dengan kesopanannya mengatakan kalimat penuh nafsu segampang itu. Belum juga puas mengumpat, ponsel Siwon yang ada di dekatnya berbunyi. Kyuhyun yang penasaran melihat ada pesan masuk.

Karena Kyuhyun bukan Siwon yang menghargai privasi orang, Kyuhyun tanpa rasa bersalah membuka pesan itu dan mendapati pesan dari 'Im Yoona'. Sebuah pesan yang dilengkapi poto Siwon dan seorang yeoja cantik yang saling merangkul.

'**Siwonnie oppa. Kau menungguku kan?**

**Lama tidak bertemu denganmu membuaku kangen.**

**Ingat poto ini? Ini poto kencan pertama kita.**

**Aku punya kejutan untukmu. Tunggu aku ya oppa..**

**XXX**

**Your Princess**

Kyuhyun menatap murka ponsel tak berdosa itu. Tanpa memikirkan harga ponsel itu yang sangat mahal, Kyuhyun melempar benda itu tepat saat Siwon baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

Siwon –pernah dijelaskan sebelumnya- memiliki refleks yang bagus berhasil menyelamatkan kotak elektroniknya "Ada ap-"

"KITA BAHKAN BELUM 24 JAM PACARAN TAPI KAU SUDAH SELINGKUH!" Teriak Kyuhyun marah.

**^_^ TBC ^_^**

**Pertengkaran pertama new couple**

**Apakah Siwon bisa menenangkan Kyuhyun?**

**O-o-w Sudah saatnya muncul saingan!**

**.**

**.**

Seneng kan rilis cepat? Kalau iya, buktikan dengan review kalian wahai My Lovely Reader!

Dan penjelasan sedikit. Suho yang 14 tahun lalu berumur 3 tahun tidak ingat detail kejadia penyekapan Ny. Cho dan Kyuhyun. Dia hanya ingat sedikit. Terutama bagian dia menyayat perut Kyuhyun. Semoga penjelasan bikin LR puas.

Buat penyakit Kyuhyun, sudah banyak yang nebak. Benar atau salahnya kita liat entah di chapter berapa #plak# saya sedang mencari info sebanyak-banyaknya di internet. tapi saya tetap akan sebar-luaskan kok #eh?#

Makasih pakai banget dan sangat bagi yang sudah review XD Saranghae~

_**Jari Keriting**_

_**Anin :3**_

Ps: Lagi suka bikin saingan buat Kyu. Saatnya Siwon diperebutkan!


End file.
